Evangeline
by filimeala
Summary: She had a secret so dark, that it would haunt her all her life. Living under the shadow of her ancestors and father, while struggling to live in a world threatened by the Dark Lord, and the ever watchful eyes of an admirer who also had his own dark secret
1. Chapter 1 The Burrow

**All sources come from J.K Rowling. She owns the story, but I own Evangeline! Feel free to comment and tell me if anything needs to be fixed, or what you think so far. . . . . **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She was being dragged by her hair up the winding staircase to the Astronomy Tower. Each step banging painfully into her limp legs as she fought to stay immobile in the grasp of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf currently dragging her up the stairs to the sound of voices. Voices she did not want to know, see, or hear.

They burst through the door and onto the ramparts, buffeting Draco to the side from where he stood with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. She gasped as she was yanked along, while the four Death Eaters filled the space. A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy laugh.

"Dumbledore cornered!" he said, and turned to a stocky woman who looked as though she could be his sister. "Dumbledore wandless! Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly, as though welcoming a friend. "And you've brought Alecto too. . . . Charming . . ."

The woman, Alecto, gave an angry titter. "Think your little jokes'll help you on your deathbed then?" she jeered.

"Do it," said the man holding her. He pulled her hair tighter into his yellow nailed, dirty hands, causing her to yelp and slump against his foul smelling leg. He smell of blood, dirt, sweat, and overall filth. His voice rasping like a bark of an animal. He was an animal.

"Is that you Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore. Draco's eyes slid to meet hers and she glared at him. His gray eyes seemed to plead with her to understand, he looked. . . . almost fearful.

"That's right," rasped Greyback. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am."

She did not see Greyback grin, showing his pointed teeth, nor the blood running down his chin. But she was yanked to her feet, just as Greyback placed one of his filthy hands around her neck and squeezed slightly.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore." he said, breathing into her ear mostly. She suppressed a disgusted shiver and began to struggle. Only to hand his hand close around her neck more firmly; she began to cough as her airway was constricted. Dumbledore sagged against the railing of the Astronomy tower and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual. . . . You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Fenrir Greyback. "Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?" He pulled her closer to him. Exposing her pale neck as he ran his nose along it, breathing in her scent.

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into a school where his friends live. . . ."

"I didn't," breathed Draco. He glanced over at her. Anguish in his eyes, as he looked upon the state she was in. "I didn't know he was going to come- let her go, please." Greyback sneered at Draco and yanked her hair, causing her to cry out. "Please!"

"I wouldn't miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out. . . Delicious, delicious. . . watch Draco." She felt Greyback place a yellow fingernail at the base of her throat and dig into her flesh. The sharp sting, was followed by the warm feeling of blood trickling down her skin. "Stop," Draco begged weakly. Greyback laughed. "I could do you for afters, Dumbledore."

"No," said the fourth Death Eater sharply. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, quickly." Draco looked terrified, his resolution failing. Dumbledore was pale and slid further down the rampart wall, looking ill.

"I trusted you!" she yelled. Glaring through tears as Draco looked at her. "I thought you were better than this!"

"Silence!" screeched a Death Eater.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him- what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "Old age, in short. . . One day, perhaps, it will happen to you. . . . if you are lucky. . . ."

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the Death Eater suddenly violent. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing. I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yer! Come on Draco, do it!"

"NO!" she screamed, only to have the Death Eater strike her across the face.

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal faced man angrily. But Draco's hand was shaking so badly he could barely aim. Suddenly she knew. . . he couldn't do it.

"I'll do it," snarled Greyback, shoving her to the ground and advancing on Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way. She quickly scrambled away into the shadows. Only to have Greyback lunge for her again, balling up her hair once more in his fist.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us-" screeched the woman, but at that moment the doors were flung open and Snape swept in clutching his wand, his eyes sweeping over the scene. Dumbledore slumped against the wall, four Death Eaters, including an enraged werewolf, Draco, and herself.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said Amycus, her eyes and wand fixed on Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able-"

But somebody else spoke Snape's name quite softely.

"Serverus. . . . . ."

She gasped, there was Dumbledore, pleading. Somehow she knew, this was the end. Snape said nothing as he stepped forward, pushing Draco roughly away, and the Death Eaters fell back without out a word. She watched as Snape gazed upon Dumbledore, his back facing her, could he?

"Serverus. . . . please. . . ."

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. She screamed in horror as Dumbledore was blasted into the air, and then fell slowly backwards, over the battlements, and down that tower. . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore was dead. . . .

Dead. . . .

She was captured. . . . .

She was going to die. . . . .

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Evangeline Fallon found herself in the embrace of a very happy woman. Unsure what to do she awkwardly hugged back until the woman pulled away. The short, plump witch with firey red hair smiled at her. Evangeline smiled timidly back and looked around her new temporary home. She remembered the ministry calling it, "the Burrow".

"It is good to see you, dear." said the woman beaming at her. "I am Molly Weasely." Evangeline smiled, and now noticed more people standing in the room. All with the same red hair as Mrs. Weasely; except for a bushy haired brunette and a pale blond woman. smiled at her.

"And what do they call you, dear?"

"Evangeline, Evangeline Fallon." she said. Evangeline was not sure how the family would take her being there. After all, she was a foreigner and now living in their home. Would they think her pompous for intruding upon their home? Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Who iz zhis?" A thick French accented woman asked. Her blond hair clashing with the red hair in the crowded room. From the looks of the other members she was not, very well thought of. Save for the man she clung to.

"Evangeline Fallon. I, uh. . .am a guest?" Evangeline replied before anyone else could. "But call me Ev. Everyone usually does. You are?"

"Fleur." Evangeline pursed her lips into a thin line an nodded. Then she smiled warmly at them all. "I hope I'm not imposing or anything. But my father wished me to attend Hogwarts before I come of age, and I can't put it off for very much longer." she explained. Mrs. Weasley patted her on the back.

"No worries dear. You'll room with Ginny and Hermione for the time being." Evangeline nodded and let the bushy haired brunette lead her upstairs followed by the red haired daughter of Mrs. Weasley.

"So what are the states like?" Ginny asked once up in the safety of their room. Smiling and knowing she was going to fit in fine Evangeline sat down on the edge of the bed and began to explain the 'wonders of America'.

* * *

><p>It was early when Evangeline woke the next morning. She groaned, rolling over and wrapping her blanket more firmly around her body. Not yet ready to face the day. But eventually Hermione shook her shoulder vigorously and Evangeline grumbled curses under her breath as she sat up.<p>

"What?"

"Common. You need to eat and I need to say hello to Harry." She said quickly. Still grumbling about the "earliness of mornings", and "the need to kill the sun", Evangeline followed Hermione down one landing and to a closed door where a tall red haired boy waited.

" 'morning Ev." he said cheerily. Evangeline raised a sleepy hand in greeting and then followed them into the room. Ron pulling the curtains open and revealing a very sleepy boy sitting up in surprise on the bed.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he asked groping for a pair of glasses.

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron said in a loud excited voice. Smacking the boy on the top of the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" Hermione said reproachfully. The boy finally found his glasses and put them on. Rapidly blinking up at Ron.

"All right?"

"Never been better." he replied rubbing the top of his head and slumping back into his pillows. "You?" Ron pulled over a cardboard box and sat on it.

"Not bad. When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning." The boy replied. Evangeline found herself standing awkwardly near the door. In her pajamas and with a head of bed head. While they talked she tried edging slowly out of the room. Making it her best interest to not pay attention to what they were saying, because they had obviously forgotten that she was there.

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from right next to her. Ginny slouched into the room looking irritable. "Hey, Ev." She said passing her. Evangeline nodded and said nothing as Ginny continued into the room. "Hi, Harry." So that was the boys name.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's _her_," said Ginny, sitting down on Harry's bed. "She's been driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" Hermione asked sympathetically. Evangeline grimaced, knowing very well who it was. While getting to know them better, she had found the a certain someone was the bane in this household. Someone not very well thought of. And Evangeline could sympathise.

"It's the way she talks to me-you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself." By the looks of it Harry was astonished that those words were coming from her mouth. But Evangeline whole heartedly agreed. The woman had wished them goodnight last night, and Evangeline had felt the urge to strangle the woman.

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her." Now Harry look extremely puzzled. And Evangeline fought the urge to laugh at his bewildered expression.

"Who are you-?" But the question died on his lips as the door was flung open and _she_ stepped in the room. Ron instantly getting a dreamy look on his face.

" 'Arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet has been too long!" As she entered the room Mrs. Weasley followed, looking rather cross. "There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"  
>"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour. Placing the tray across Harry's knees and then kissing him on both cheeks. Ginny, Evangeline noticed, was bristling with anger. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."<br>"Oh. . . is she here too?" Harry croaked. Evangeline feeling very awkward in such a family conversation slipped out the door and back up to her shared room. Even if Hermione had invited her to be in there is was not somewhere she had been let into conversation. And of course she had heard of Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived. But she actually saw him. And that unnerved her. It made everything that was happening in America more real.  
>Taking a shaky breath Evangeline pulled on a pair of jeans and an old soccer shirt before brushing her hair and heading downstairs. She snuck past the room again. Only glancing in to see Hermione, Ron and Harry talking quietly to each other. Then in a fit of child-like enthusiasm she ran down the last flight of stairs and skipped the last five steps. Landing with a 'thump' in the kitchen. Causing Mrs. Weasley to start.<p>

"Oh! Its you! Come have something to eat dear." She said kindly, pulling out a chair from the table. Also sitting at the table was Fleur. And a rather sour looking Ginny.

"How did you sleep dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, setting a plate in front of her. The eggs and toast steaming slightly. Evangeline tilted her head to the side and studied her food before finally answering.

"It was rather good. Hermione and Ginny are very good listeners." She replied quietly. At this Ginny jumped to attention and beamed at her mother.

"In America they have these things called . . . _celly phones_!" Ginny told Mrs. Weasley with a look of awe on her face. Evangeline choked on her toast and hastily gulped down a glass of orange juice before turning with an amused look on her face.

"They are cell phones. Small portable devices used for communication." Evangeline clarified. Mrs. Weasley looked at Evangeline with more interest now. As if appraising a stock of goods for sale. Wondering if they are of the best value and deal. Evangeline shifted uncomfortably in her chair and took a bite of eggs before Mrs. Weasley replied.

"My husband, Authur, loves muggle gizmos. You should tell him more about your homeland." She said smiling. Relieved, Evangeline finished her breakfast and sat watching as Ginny helped her mother around the kitchen.  
>Hermione ran into the kitchen some time later, looking flustered. Her face sporting a large blackened bruise around her eye. Evangeline's mouth opened in surprise and Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side.<br>"What happened?" She asked quickly taking her wand out of her apron, and waving it over Hermione's flushed face.  
>"Fred and George's jokes." She replied as Mrs. Weasley set her down in a chair and flicked her wand. A copy of <em>The Healer's Helpmate<em> soared over to Mrs. Weasley and she opened it to "Bruises, Cutes, and Abrasions." Furiously looking over the pages and waving her wand around Hermione's bruised eye. "Mrs. Weasley, have there been any owls yet?" she asked hopefully. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand over her face before replying.

"No, dear. Not this morning." Ron strolled down the stairs not long after. And then a few minutes later a more awake looking Harry Potter. Who carried his breakfast tray. His eyes settled on Evangeline briefly before looking back to Mrs. Weasley who was now frustrated.  
>"This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."<br>"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny.  
>"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"<br>"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," soothed Mrs. Weasley. Evangeline couldn't helped but let out a small laugh. Who ever this Fred and George were she wanted to meet them. They sounded brilliant. All eyes landed on her and Hermione looked close to tears. Evangeline ducked her head and stared out the window.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur smiling serenely breaking the silence. And Evangeline was grateful for it.

"Yes, I can hardly breath for laughing," snapped Hermione. At this she jumped up and began pacing around the kitchen, twisting her fingers together. "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed. But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time. . . ." Mrs. Weasley replied patiently. This did not however ease Hermione's worrying, and Evangeline found it quite amusing watching as the witch fretted over her 'grades'. It brought a smile to her lips.

". . . . . the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back-"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. Who was more paler than fifteen minutes ago. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s . . ."

"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!" Evangeline watched as they continued to fret over their grades with growing amusement.

"I wonder if I'll get mine?" mused Evangeline to herself, but unfortunately drawing attention to herself.

"What?" asked Hermione. Her eyes wide and still flicking to the window. Evangeline now found herself the center of attention and felt her cheeks color.

"Well, you see, at _Night View Academy_, we have tests at the end of our fifth and sixth year. I should also be getting my results for those as well," she explained. And then stared hard at her white hands thoughtfully. "I swear I aced my muggle studies and potions. I am positive of it. And also transfiguration."

Hermione now stared at her like she'd grown another head. Looking positively frightened and still wringing her hands fretfully. "How can you be so confident?" she asked near tears again. Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and Evangeline mirrored it.

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then-"

But what Fleur had to say was drowned out by the sound of Hermione screaming and pointing through the kitchen window. Four black specks were visable and growing all the time.

"They're definitely owls, " Ron said hoarsely joining Hermione at the window, but squinting as they came closer. "One's not an owl!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Maximus!" breathed Evangeline, jumping up to join them.

"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no. . . . oh no. . . .oh no. . . ." She gripped Harry and Ron tightly around the elbows as three handsome tawnies and a large dark hawk, each carrying a large square envelope came down the path to the house.

"Oh _no_!" squealed Hermione. At the last moment Mrs. Weasley squeezed past the four and opened the kitchen window. All four birds soared in and landed in a neat line on the table, save for the hawk that flew straight for Evangeline. Quickly she raised her right arm and the hawk perched on it comfortably. Then lifted its left leg and screached. Causing her to laugh and earn surprised looks from all the people in the room. But then Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved towards their owls and opened their letters. Evangeline did the same. When the envelope was in her hands, Maximus, flapped up to her shoulder and sat contently.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke as the four witches and wizards opened their enveloped with trepidation. Quickly as her nerves aloud she slit it open and unfolded the letter:

**ORDINARY MAGICAL RESULTS**

_**Pass Grades **_ _**Fail Grades**_  
>Astounding (A) Poor (P)<br>Exceeds Expectations (E) Needs Extreme Work (N)

Good (G) FAIL (F)

_**Evangeline Marianne Fallon has achieved:**_

Astronomy. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A  
>Care of Magical Creatures. . . . . . . . . . . . . . E<br>Charms. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A  
>Defense Against the Dark Arts. . . . . . . . . . . A<br>Divination. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A  
>Herbology. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A<br>History of Magic. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . G  
>Potions. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A<br>Transfiguration. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A  
>Muggle Studies. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A<p>

_ Miss Fallon shows greatness in her accomplishments._

_ I recommend seeking more education on becoming an Auror or Healer.- Professor McMillion_

This was amazing! She had passed everything, and the only bad grade on there was History of Magic, which she never really enjoyed. Happiness and excitement bubbled in her chest and she fist punched the air.

"YES!" And promptly began to dance around in a circle with her letter in the air. Startling Harry who stood right next to her. Before she could say "Quidditch", Mrs. Weasely snatched her letter from her hand and read over it. Her eyebrows rising as she read the results.  
>"These are very different from ours, but it looks like you passed everything. Well done, dear." Mrs. Weasley said warmly to Evangeline. Evangeline blushed and took back her grades. She would have to mail them to her father and tell him the good news. And then everyone passed around their results. Hermione of course passed hers with flying colors, Ron's held no 'O's and Harry did very well as well. When they read hers Ron looked up with a surprised look on his face.<br>"So you're just as good as Hermione!" said Ron, earning a smack from, said witch. "What are you goin' to be now? Now that you're not a _O.M_?" Evangeline flashed him a smile and looked at Hermione to make sure she said the right thing.  
>"Well, a N.E.W.T student now." said Evangeline in amusement. Ron grinned as Hermione still read her results and compared them to her own. While doing this Ron received another a plate of sausages and everyone mused over their results silently. Evangeline brushed Maximus's feathers affectionately and rose.<p>

"May I go write to my father, Mrs. Weasley? Tell him the news?" asked Evangeline. Mrs. Weasley looked at Evangeline with a look of pity and nodded.

"Go right on ahead dear." said Mrs. Weasely and as Evangeline climbed the stairs she called out again. "Make sure to tell him you made Gryffindor!" Smiling and shaking her head Evangeline climbed up to her shared room and began writing to her father.

* * *

><p>And so the story begins! What lies in store for our dear little Evangeline?<p>

Duh duh dun! Feel free to comment and tell me if it needs any work. . . .


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Like I said, J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter, but I own Ev. And her awesome hawk. Please comment if you see something that needs to be fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <em>-Diagon Alley-<em>**

Evangeline kept to herself for the next few weeks at the burrow. She found that they had knomes, and they were a lively bunch; with colorful language. She also got to better know Hermione and Ginny. As well as Ron and Harry. But mostly she spent her time reading (using Hermione's books), or doting on Maximus. Her hawk was of great interest to the Weasley family. Ginny loved him and Ron found him uterly fascinating.

She also wrote regularly to her father. But Nicodemus Fallon never replied except for a short letter that she now held firmly in her hands.

_Dearest Evangeline,_  
><em>I am glad to hear that you did well on your exams. And very pleased that<em>

_you were sorted into Griffindor. I am well, as well as your brothers. Wishing_

_you love and safety._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Nicodemus Fallon<em>

Of course she had expected nothing less from her father. He was not a sentimental person. But the fact that he had written back had greatly surprised her.  
>She also played Quidditch with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny during those weeks. Substituting for Hermione, who was dreadful at Quidditch. Even Harry was surprised at her ability to play.<br>"You would make a great chaser." said Harry after one of the matches. And Evangeline had smiled and hurried on her way. Harry's birthday was marred with the news of more dementor attacks. The news brought by Remus Lupin himself.  
>When Lupin had gotten ready to leave he had turned to Evangeline and smiled grimly.<br>"Your father is a good man. I met him not long ago. He said to tell you if I ever met you that he hopes you are well." Lupin told her sincerely. Evangeline nodded.  
>"Yes, well, tell him that I also hope he is well, and my brothers too." With that he left and Harry spoke. "You have brothers?" he asked. Evangeline nodded numbly and sat on the sagging sofa.<br>"Three to be exact." said Evangeline with a sigh. "Nathonian, Michelangelo, and Jasonias." Ron's face broke into a grin and he laughed.  
>"Those are mad names!"<br>"Ron!" said Hermione aghast. Evangeline had just shrugged and excused herself for bed. Not feeling like staying up. She was tired and Maximus had not yet returned from his flying. Which she was fine with, but longed for the birds company. As sad as that sounded. With a 'huff' she flung herself onto her bed and let the dreams take her.

The next morning, Evangeline dragged herself from bed and slumped downstairs. Not bothering to change or to make herself presentable. By now the Weasley's had found her to not be a morning person. With a grunt of thanks she began eating her breakfast. And that was when the letters from Hogwarts came. Lists for school supplies and such. Maximus sat happily on her shoulder as she read her school supply list.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione the moment she found out Harry was made Quidditch captain. Evangeline leaned over and got a better look at the badge, raising her eyebrows as she did so. "You can use our bathroom and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, examining his prefects badge with glee. "Harry this is so cool, you're my Captain- if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha . . ."  
>Evangeline stared down at her Gryffindor badge. It stared back up at her as if challenging her to say any thing. Was she a bit jealous that they had received those badges? Yes, but she knew it was because they had attended the school for a longer time.<br>"Well, I don't don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now that you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to work again. I'm not going there without him."

Evangeline understood. He-who-must-not-be-named was getting dangerous. Like in America, you always had to be on your guard.

When Saturday dawned, breakfast was served and Mrs. Weasley seemed very tense. Bill, who would be staying home with Fleur (much to Evangeline, Hermione and Ginny's pleasure) pushed a bag full of money across the table to Harry.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, eyes wide.

"That's already Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for you, Harry, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his . . . Well, trust me, this ways easier."

"Thanks, Bill." said Harry, putting his gold in his pocket. Then it was Evangeline's turn, and Bill looked at her. They had not spoken to each other very much and Evangeline was unsure what he would say.

"I couldn't find your vault in the records, so I didn't get gold for you . . . ." said Bill, sounding as if he was unsure as she felt. Evangeline looked down at her cereal and then back at Bill.

"I already have my funds. My vault in America is not linked to Gringotts." said Evangeline softly. Bill's eyebrows rose and she offered a small smile. "Father just sends over the gold when I tell him I need it. He sent a bag yesterday."  
>"I see," said Bill, thoughtfully. "I did not know Americans used their own system." Evangeline was not sure if this was a direct insult but none the less it pissed her off.<br>"We Americans, function without the Ministry of Magic, that you have here. We have all our own systems and secrets. We are not stupid," said Evangeline defensively. Bill smiled and laughed.  
>"I should like to see your banking vaults some day!" said Bill beaming. Evangeline bit her lip and dropped it. Luckily her outburst did not offend him.<br>" 'E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Harry and Evangeline both choked on their cornflakes, and Ron thumped Harry on the back. Later Ginny and Evangeline laughed over the morning episode as they walked out the front door and too the ministry cars parked outside. Fastening their cloaks around their necks.

The day was overcast and murky. But Evangeline didn't mind as she sat in the backseat of one car with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Apparently they had been given the cars because of Harry and his security status. Not that Evangeline minded. It felt good to finally get out of the house and do something other than play Quidditch or read. Finally she would get to see how they lived and shopped.

They arrived at Charing Cross Road not awhile later, and Evangeline stepped out of the car and looked up at the building before her. The faded sign read "The Leaky Cauldron". And there standing like a normal pedestrian was the tallest man Evangeline had ever seen before. He wore a beaverskin coat and the moment he saw Harry he smiled. At least that's what she thought he was doing under the massive beard her wore. She swallowed a scream as he stepped forward.

"Harry!" said the man, pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug the moment he stepped from the car. "Buckbeak- Witherwings, I mean- yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air-"

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry massaging his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said the man proudly tucking his thumbs in his pockets and throwing out his chest. "Let's get goin' then- after yeh, Molly, Arthur-"

Inside the Leaky Cauldron it was empty. The landlord looked up hopefully as they entered. Wizened and toothless. As they passed the big man spoke.

"Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know." The landlord, Tom, nodded sadly and returned to wiping glasses. They entered a chilly courtyard in the back and the big man raised a pink umbrella, and rapped in the brick wall, which opened at once to form an archway into a winding cobbled street. They stepped through and everyone paused.

Diagon Alley was dark. Many store fronts were boarded up and windows help Ministry posters telling you what you should do in case of an emergency. Or how to stay safe. They passed these shops and dinky little street vendors before Mrs. Weasley began to consult her list nervously.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much . . . and Evangeline dear, this is your first year, so of course you need some robes- come on, everyone-"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those four go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?" Evangeline stared at the big man, now named Hagrid, and swallowed.

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, torn between the desire to stay together and finish the shopping as quickly as possible. "Hagrid, do you think-"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," replied Hagrid soothingly. And without further ado, they split up, heading to their respective destinations. They passed harried and anxious looking people down the street of Diagon Alley. The posters of wanted and escaped Azkaban prisoners screaming soundlessly from their pictures. It was deathly silent save for the scraping of feet on the cobblestones and the voices rising from the shops that were open.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside of Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer into the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"  
>And so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Evangeline entered the shop that at first glance appeared to be empty, until a voice came from behind a rack of robes. Harry and Ron seemed to stiffen at the voice and Evangeline found it hard not to make a face at how pathetic it sounded.<br>" . . . . not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping, alone."  
>At this Madam Malkin made a clucking noise. "Now, dear, you mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-"<br>"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" He snapped. A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair stood there as Madam Malkin attended to him, wearing a set of handsome green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself before he caught sight of the four. His light grey eyes narrowing.  
>"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said the boy. Evangeline felt her blood sing as he used the offensive word. Silently she drew her wand and pointed it at the boy. As did Harry and Ron.<br>"I don't think there's any need for language like that! And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" Madam Malkin said scurrying out from behind a clothes rack. Hermione, the only one without her wand drawn, hurriedly whispered to them, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it. . . ."

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic outside of school," sneered the boy. "Who blackened your eye, Granger? I want to send flowers."

"That is quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam- please-"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure it is the last thing you ever do." Evangeline snorted and Mrs. Malfoy's eyes flicked to her. Causing her to grip her wand tighter.

"Evangeline. It has been too long. How is your father?" she asked in a mildly pleasant voice. Evangeline narrowed her blue eyes and replied in a stiff voice.

"He is well,_ ma'am_."

"You are here with _them_?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with a raised brow. Implying Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Now, Evangeline glared.

"When my father sent out letters to find me a family to stay with, it was not you who answered," she snapped. "He waited weeks before asking someone else. And within hours he had a reply. Honestly, Mrs. Malfoy, it is you who is at fault. But if you wish to apologise, I am staying with the Weasley's." The sarcasm in her voice was thick and she openly glared at Mrs. Malfoy. Who seemed upset by this piece of news. _Serves her right._

"And I am enjoying every minute spent in their company," she added before turning to her son. Who she assumed was Draco Malfoy. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "And if you dare, insult, my friends in front of me- I will kill you."

"As if you could." he finally said in a low voice. There was something in his eyes that made her unhappy. Awe? Admiration? She ignored it.

"Really?" said Harry, taking a step forward and gazing at the duo. Placing himself slightly in front of Evangeline. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse- dangerous thing to say- wands away, please!" But Harry did not lower his wand, and Evangeline felt grateful to him. Even as Mrs. Malfoy smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." Harry looked mockingly around the shop.

"Wow. . . look at that. . . . he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Draco made an angry movement towards Harry but tripped over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly. And Evangeline gave Harry a look of disappointment. That was a low blow and highly uncalled for. "Harry." she said softly. Her voice carrying her feelings, and he glanced at her. He knew that when she was angry, she lowered her voice.

"It's alright, Draco," said Mrs. Malfoy restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Harry raised his wand higher. Evangeline pushed his arm down. Squeezing to get her point to him to stop. If she was hurting him, he did not show it. The awkward silence was broken by Madam Malkin who had decided to finish tayloring Draco's robes.

"I think this left sleeve should come up a little bit more, dear, let me just-"

"Ouch!" bellowed Draco, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother- I don't think I want these anymore-" He pulled the robes over his head and dropped them on the floor.

"You're right, Draco," said Mrs. Malfoy, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here. . . We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's." As they strode forward Mrs. Malfoy fixed an icy stare on Evangeline. "I shall owl your father, Evangeline. He will not be pleased with your behavior."

"What behavior?" asked Evangeline innocently. "You think that after you slighted him, he'd care what you thought? Pfft! You are sorely mistaken, ma'am."

"And besides," she added loftily, "I don't care what he thinks." Mrs. Malfoy scowled at her and they left. Draco banging as hard as he could into Ron, and giving Evangeline a curious look. Once the door shut she let out a groan and smacked her forehead.

"Ohhhh! Merlin's rumpy cloak! I am in for it."  
>"Merlin's rumpy cloak?" said Ron with amusement. Groaning she let Madam Malkin fit her into Gryffindor robes. The red and gold giving her a very warm look. As she waited for the others Hermione asked her a question, that must have been on her mind the whole time.<br>"How do you know the Malfoy's?" she asked curiously. Evangeline sighed.  
>"My father went to school with them. He was a Slytherine after all." She heard Ron gasp.<br>"What?"  
>"But then he met my mother, Gryffindor, like me, and they got married. And then he took her back to the states and started a family. . . . We visited the Malfoy Manor the year I was eight." she explained and was met with silence. Harry was the first to speak.<br>"So your family friends." he stated. Evangeline snorted.  
>"If you call it that. They shunned my father for years after he married my mother. It was only after she died that they began talking to him again. Even if he is a Fallon."<br>"I heard of that," said Hermione. "Isn't your name short for Fallonius?"  
>"Bingo."<br>"So your practically, royalty in their eyes! The only surviving line of Salazar Slyth-"  
>" '<em>WHAT<em>?'" Harry and Ron shouted together. Evangeline groaned again, leave it to Hermione to know everything. "Your joking right?" asked Ron. She sighed.  
>"I'm afraid not." she replied, but at their looks of wariness she added hastily, "It's not like I got to chose what family I was born into! On the right I have Death Eater's breathing down my family's neck to join them, and on the left, people who are disgusted that I'm even related to him! Lord <em>'Voldy<em>', wants my family to join. Do you know how hard it is to say, 'sorry, but no,' to him? And now, I get to be in the same area as him. So that really sucks! Oh, and don't forget, I'm a Gryffindor." By now she was ranting and breathing heavily. "Sorry."

Glancing around she saw Madam Malkin on the verge of a heart attack and suddenly regretted the whole episode. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look and let Madam Malkin continue to fit her robes.

"But you guys, must promise me, not to tell a soul you know this." she added quickly. Evangeline did not want to know the effects if her secret got out into the public. It made her shudder just thinking about it. Even the sorting hat, had suggested her be put into Slytherin.

"We promise, Ev, don't worry." said Harry confidently. With a content sigh of relief she waited until they all had their robes and Madam Malkin bowed them out of the shop. But not before Evangeline bought several multi-colored ties.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" asked Hermione as they stepped out. Evangeline smiled and shrugged. "You'll see."

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoy's?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Doagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry abou' them." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, but before they could disabuse Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, all holding heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's- stick close now. . . ."

At the Apothecary, Evangeline bought several things. Some things not even on her school list, which caused Hermione to ask what they were for. But Evangeline wouldn't tell, wanting to make it a surprise when she put her plan into action. Even the Apothecary was impressed at her knowledge of potion making and herb lore. Then they went to the Owl Emporium. Evangeline bought a few boxes of treats for Maximus and a new perch that he could rest upon when not able to sit on her shoulder. She could keep him with her all the time. Then Mrs. Weasley checked her watch and they quickly headed for Fred and George's shop.

"_Whoa."_ said Ron, stopping in his tracks.

There set against the dull and depressing shops fronts of Diagon Alley, Fred and George's shop windows hit the eye like a firework display. It drew the eye of every passerby and in some cases, like Ron's, brought them to a gaping stop. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered in a gigantic poster, purple like those of the ministry, emblazoned in flashing yellow letters:

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**

**YOU-KNOW-POO-**

**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION**

**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

Evangeline broke into laughter just as Harry did. But she clunched her stomach and bent over gasping. And when she brought her gaze back up to the poster began laughing even harder. Quickly they entered the shop, Mrs. Weasley murmuring the whole way, "they'll be murdered in their beds."

It was crowded and loud. Costomers moving about looking a the merchandise. On the shelves were Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougat being the most popular. A bin full of trick wands, self-inking quills, in spell-checking and smart-answer varieties. Hermione squeezed past them and to a counter where a large display sat. Evangeline followed coming to stand near her side.  
>" 'Patented Daydream Charms. . . . . '" said Evangeline as Hermione began to read the sign, Evangeline listening with open interest.<br>" 'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale for under-sixteens.' You know," said Hermione looking at both Harry and Evangeline, "that is really extraordinary magic!"  
>"For that, Hermione," said a voice from behind them. "You can have one for free." Turning around there stood a man with flaming red hair, clashing magnificently with his magenta robes.<br>"How are you Harry?" They shook hands. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"  
>"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully, causing Evangeline to snicker.<br>"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," he said. "Here-" He pulled out a tub from his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste. She looked at it uncertainly.  
>"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," he said. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."<p>

Hermione looked nervous. "It is _safe_, isn't it?" she asked.

" 'Course it is," said the man bracingly. "Come on, Harry, I'll give you a tour."

"Oh, Hermione, just put it on!" said Evangeline in exasperation as she stilled stared at the paste. The man's eyebrows rose.

"And who might this be?" he asked. Harry looked from Evangeline to Hermione and answered.

"This is Ev. She's staying at the Burrow right now." he explained. The man's face broke into a grin and he extended a hand for her to shake.

"So this is Evangeline, mum's been telling us all about you." he said. "I'm Fred by the way. George is around here somewhere." Evangeline smiled back.

"Your shop is amazing. . . . . ." she said trailing off as Hermione dipped a finger into the paste.

"It it true you turned Ron's hair yellow?" asked Fred. Evangeline nodded and grinned deviously.

"He still has a spot on the back of his head. Didn't even realize his hair was yellow till Harry said so."

"Brilliant." said Fred. "Well we must be off, Harry. See you around, Ev, Hermione." Fred lead Harry away as Hermione dabbed the paste onto her bruised eye. Almost looking as if it might punch her as well.

"Honestly, Hermione, have a little faith in them." said Evangeline wandering off to look at the Wonder Witch products. Which only caused her to laugh. Such stupid yet amusing things!  
>"There you go," said the voice of Fred, some time later. Turning Evangeline watched as he led Hermione and Ginny up to the obnoxious display. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere." Ginny raised a brow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.<br>"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending in the weight of the boy in question-" said Fred.  
>"- and the attractiveness of the girl," said a copy of Fred. Evangeline guessed this was George. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added becoming suddenly very stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've-"<br>Evangeline rolled her eyes as the trio began bickering about how many boys she had the products they were selling. Instead directing her gaze out the momentarily open window. There she saw Draco Malfoy hurrying down the street, without his mother. Turning, Evangeline tugged on Harry's sleeve and simply pointed out the window. Harry's eyes narrowed behind his glasses.  
>"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Harry frowning. Evangeline slipped away quickly and out the door. By the amount of people in there, no one would notice her absense. She followed him silently down the road until he slid into Knockturn Alley. Tilting her head to the side she followed curiously, very aware of furious whisperings behind her. Yet, glancing over her shoulder she saw no one. Until she realised, Harry had an invisibility cloak. Her eyebrows drew together at the thought and she stopped in the middle of the street. It was already dark and deserted. Knockturn Alley was devoted to the dark arts.<br>"For sneaking around, you three are really loud." she said casually. Causing someone to gasp in surprise.  
>"How-?"<br>"I can hear you breathing and talking. . . . . . look," she said watching as Draco disappeared into Borgin and Burkes. His back was facing them but he was obviously speaking animatedly with his hands. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, and oily-haired, stooping man stood facing him. Looking both resentful and fearful. "I can go in and act like a customer. Find out what he's up to."  
>"No you can't. You're not-" the empty space said. But she held up a pale hand.<br>"My father often writes to Mr. Borgin - concerning artifacts. He knows my family. It will not be odd." she said and swept into the shop before they could stop her.  
>". . . . you know how to fix it?" asked Draco as she entered. Mr. Borgin's eyes flicked over to her before he answered Draco.<br>"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it into the shop? Goodday, Miss." Evangeline nodded to him and approached a display of cursed jewelry. Obviously they thought her no threat and continued they're discussion, only dropping their voices so she wouldn't hear. But her hearing was very, very good and she heard every detail. Finally they stopped talking and Draco stood there silently, watching as Evangeline approached Borgin with a jade bracelet.  
>"What can you tell me about this piece here, Mr. Borgin." she asked. Silently watching Draco from the corner of her eye. He watched her with open interest.<br>"Well, miss, that's cursed." he replied.  
>"I know that," she snapped. "What are it's origins? What can it do?"<br>"Buts a nasty curse on the wearer, miss. It can kill you if you put it on. Touchin's alright though. I bought it from a man in China."  
>"China," she murmured thoughtfully. "I'll buy it."<br>"I think that's not for sale, to such a young _fresh_ lady." Mr. Borgin replied looking her over. Evangeline fixed him with a glacial glare and shoved the bracelet near him.  
>"You'll let me buy it or I'll tell Nicodemus Fallon that your harrassing his daughter," she growled in a low voice. Leaning closer to the counter and not dropping her gaze from the greasy man. He swallowed quietly and nodded.<br>"Of course ma'am. Your father is a loyal customer." With that he wrapped the bracelet and took her money. Not meeting her eye during the whole exchange. "Here you are." Handing her the package she nodded curtly and turned to face Draco.  
>"Oh," she said, feigning surprise. "Good day." Then opened the door of the shop and stepped out. Glancing back she saw him following with a smug look on his face and she slowed her pace to let him catch up. Drawing him out so that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be able to follow and listen.<br>"What brought you to this end of the alley?", she asked conversationally.  
>"Business. You?," he replied shortly.<br>"Father often likes to study cursed items from Borgin and Burkes. . . . . that didn't look like business," said Evangeline eyeing him warily. His face hardened and he he turned glaring grey eyes on her.  
>"Nothing you need to worry about. Just purchasing things and looking at merchandise," said Draco calmly. Evangeline frowned and kept silent until they were at the entrance of Diagon Alley.<p>

"So a vanishing cabinet?"

"That's none of your business, Fallon," snapped Draco. They stood glaring at each other under the archway until Draco lifted a pale hand to pick up one of her long black locks. Evangeline stared at him silently. Effectively masking her shock behind a calm looking face. He leaned forward slightly as if considering something before pulling away. Dropping his hand and resuming his cold features.

"See you at school, Fallon."

As he walked away, her blue eyes following, Harry appeared before her. Followed by Ron and Hermione, all looking shocked. Not that she could blame them. She was too, but to them she did not look it.

"What was that?" asked Harry. His narrowed eyes also following Draco's retreating figure. Evangeline took a moment to think, and retrieve her voice before answering.

"I have no idea."

"He looked like he was going to snog you!" cried Ron, throwing his arms in the air for effect.

"It felt like it," said Evangeline but at their outraged looks she hurriedly continued. "I don't know why he did it! I didn't do anything to provoke such an action. But did you see his reaction when I mentioned the vanishing cabinet?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded. Still thinking about Draco's reaction Evangeline followed them back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ron and Hermione bickering the whole way. Outside, the Weasley's were waiting with panicked expressions, but when Mrs. Weasley saw her it turned into an interrogation.

"Where have you been!" she demanded.

"Sorry, ma'am. I got a little curious so I looked around a bit. I'm sorry," said Evangeline earnestly. Wishing she could have just slipped under Harry's cloak to escape the glare she was receiving now. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped out of the shop. Answering Mrs. Weasley's accusations that they had been in the back room of the shop, the whole time. Lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens even more!<strong>

**So. . . . . we've met the Draco Malfoy. And she has let something slip. But don't worry. Her deep dark secret is still in the dark. Next chapter will be up soon! Please don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Express

**All content is based from J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Evangeline and Maximus. Please comment if you see anything that needs to be fixed or doesn't make any sense. From this point I'll start to include more movie references. And more Draco and Evangeline scenes. **

* * *

><p>Evangeline spent her last week of the holidays brewing potions. Not just any potions, these were her speciality. Timed exploding potions, that could dye the victem whatever color that waited in the small corked vial. Of course she had, had a few misfires that had dyed parts of her hair pink or green. Nothing a good warm shower or long soak wouldn't clear away.<p>

Hermione herself bugged her about these potions. Insisting that they were not safe, or not allowed. Evangeline chose to ignore her and continue with her project. She added a handful of pink dye to the bubbling cauldron and leaned away, just as the top rippled and exploded. Causing Hermione, who was watching this process to jump and squeal. As the small pink cloud dispersed Evangeline leaned forward and began stirring clockwise. Watching as the clear liquid bubbled. Until finally she added a teaspoon of timing solution and began to to ladle the potion into long thin vials. Labeling them with a pink "P", so she knew what color they would be.

Then with a flick of her wand, Evangeline cleaned the cauldron and packed up her potion making goods. Tossing a piece of meat to Maximus who was perched on the dresser.

"Are those really safe?" asked Hermione, her new school book resting in her lap.

"Of course it is." replied Evangeline. "I've had six years to perfect it."

"Oh, Ev," said Hermione. "You're just like Fred and George." She shook her head and went back to reading. Leaving Evangeline to clean up her mess and take a shower on peace.

The little trip to Knockturn Alley bothered Harry for quite some time though. He seemed convinced that Draco was up to something. After discussing this for many days, it began to get old, and Ron, Hermione and Evangeline soon lost interest in it. Which Evangeline thought, was annoying Harry.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little impatiently. She was sitting on the windowsill on Fred and George's room with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes and had only grudgingly looked up from her new copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. "But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

Evangeline sat on the floor looking over a letter from her brothers, looking up at Hermione as she said this. Her mismatched socked feet teasing a small dust bunny on the floor. Harry looked unconvinced.  
>"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," said Ron vaguely, as he attempted to straighten his broomstick's bent tail twigs. "Remember that shriveled-up arm Malfoy hand?"<p>

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep _that_ one safe'?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."  
>Evangeline nodded and continued to read her letter. "You reckon?" said Ron, now attempting to scrape off dirt from his broom handle.<br>"Yeah, I do," said Harry. When no one answered, he said, "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?" Ron looked up blinking.  
>"I don't think Malfoy is capable of revenge," said Evangeline. "If he's anything how I remember him, he's not capable." She shook her head and Harry looked out the window scowling.<p>

"Well, I think he's up to something," said Harry, frustrated. "I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and-" Harry broke off, his mouth hanging open as if something had just occurred to him.  
>"Harry?" said Hermione in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?"<br>"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" asked Ron nervously.  
>"He's a Death Eater," said Harry slowly. Evangeline groaned. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"<p>

"I don't think Draco is capable of that, Harry," said Evangeline. "He is too much of a coward." Harry gave her an irritated look and Ron burst into laughter.  
>"<em>Malfoy?<em> He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy _join?"  
>"It seems unlikely, Harry," said Hermione in a repressive sort of voice. "What makes you think-"<p>

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded by the Dark Mark."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as Evangeline stared at Harry as if he'd just won the lottery. It made sense, Draco acting odd and all. But she didn't say anything.  
>"Well. . . ." said Ron, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.<br>"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," said Hermione.  
>"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," said Harry, stubbornly, looking over at Evangeline for support. She had been in the shop when he was there. "Ev?"<p>

"Well, he did look like he was showing him something on his arm," she aquiesced. Harry nodded triumphantly, making Hermione sigh. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it- he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him! RIght, Ev?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look, as Evangeline nodded to Harry. Draco was most likely a Death Eater. It did make sense, but she wasn't going to accuse him yet. Not till she really knew.  
>"I'm not sure, Harry. . ."<br>"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join. . . ."  
>Harry snatched up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes, looking extremely annoyed, and left the room.<br>Hermione sighed and went back to her book, Ron still fussing over his broom. Evangeline continued to read her letter. She knew Harry was right, and understood Hermione and Ron's view, but if she wanted to be sure, she would have to find out for herself.  
>"So. . ." said Hermione after a silence. "How are your folks?" Evangeline gave a long suffering sigh, and folded the letter back into its envelope.<br>"Well, Jason seems to think that he can make fun of me, my father seems to be doing well. Caught another Death Eater a few days ago. . . . . . .and the jade bracelet has been decursed."  
>"That sounds nice. How can you decurse an old piece of cursed jewelry?" asked Hermione, her voice filled with disbelief. Evangeline stood, skipping to the door. "Old family trick," she said, tapping the side of her nose. "Thanks for the nice chat, Ron, 'Mione." Evangeline smiled and skipped down the stairs as a loud bang filled the air, and a cloud of green smoke wafted from the room.<p>

" 'EVAN!'"

* * *

><p>The next morning their departure went rather smoothly. Considering the amount of people off to Hogwarts. The ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed(or in Evangeline's case, duffle bag). She had adamantly refused to use a trunk. Considering it too bulky for her, and harder to carry. Maximus was perched in his cage silently next to Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his traveling basket. Harry and Ron's owls were were enclosed in cages; Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in his own cage.<p>

Fleur floated forward Harry and kissed him goodbye. "Au revoir, 'Arry," she said. Ron rushed forward hopefully, but Ginny stuck out her foot and tripped him. Ron fell at Fleur's feet, and he furiously picked himself and got into the car without another word.

Snickering, Evangeline got into the car and whispered to Ginny. "Nice one."

At King's Cross they were met by two Aurors. Both dressed in dark muggle suits, moving forward the moment the cars pulled to a stop. Each nodded respectfully at her as she stepped out. Heat flooded her cheeks, and she hurried into the station. It was bad enough her father was a famous Auror. But did they really need to acknowledge her? No.

Mrs. Weasley quickly ushered them through the crowd, and blankets of smoke to a pillar. On each side there were signs. One with a big black,'9', and another with a big black '10'.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley, who was very flustered at the moment. "Harry had better go first, with-"

One of the grim looking Aurors, nodded briefly and grabbed Harry's arm, attempting to steer him towards the pillar. But Harry was having none of it, yanking his arm out of the Aurors grasp.

"I can walk, thanks," said Harry irritably. Then pushed his trolley directly at the pillar between platforms nine and ten, disappearing along with the Auror.

"Your turn, Evangeline," said Mrs. Weasley, eagerly. Bitting her lip, Evangline lined up her trolley and began to run at the barrier. At the last second, when she thought she was going to hit the wall, she passed through. Emerging on platform nine and three-quartars, where a scarlet express train stood belching steam over the crowd. Her mouth opened in shock and she was soon joined by the rest of the Weasley party.

Harry began to lead Ron, Hermione and herself up the platform when Hermione shook her head. "We can't, Harry," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I have got to go to the prefects carriage first and then patrol the corridors a bit."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Harry looking a bit downcast. Evangeline moved passed the trio and onto the train. Moving around the teeming mass of students. It was then that she ran into a round faced boy, holding a toad.

"Oh!" she fumbled with Maximus's cage and he squawked in annoyance. "Sorry, Max. And sorry to you too. I didn't see you there." The boy blinked at her but smiled none the less.

"Its alright," he said happily. Evangeline smiled back at him and disentangled her hand from her duffle bag and held it out to him.

"I'm Ev. Nice to meet you."

"Oh! Neville. Neville Longbottom," he replied shaking her hand. "I've never seen you before, are you. . . . a first year?" Evangeline laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm a foreign student. This'll be my sixth year," she said.

"Good, 'cause if you were a first year, I would be worried." he replied with a grin. Evangeline laughed and looked over his shoulder. There stood a girl with long blond hair and large misty eyes.

"Oh, hi!" she greeted happily.

"Hello, I'm Luna," the girl said dreamily.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, how was your summer?" she asked hopefully, trying to make a new friend. "Very well, people don't usually see me," replied Luna. In her hands she clutched a magazine; large letters on the front announced that there was a free pair of Spectrespects inside.

"What is that?" asked Evangeline interested. It certainly looked interesting.

"Quibbler," she replied dreamily. "Would you like one?"

"Oh, yes please!" she replied instantly. Luna handed her a copy of the Quibbler, Evangeline greedily flipping through its pages.

"What are. . . .Wrackspurts?" she asked cautiously.

"Wrackspurts. . . they're invisible, they float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. That's what the Spectrspects are for," Luna explained.

"Wow," said Evangeline. "Wait. Have you seen Harry?" Only then realising she had not seen Harry, Hermione or Ron.

"You know Harry?" asked Neville, watching her closely.

"Well, yeah," she replied defiantly. "I've only been living with the guy for like, the past month." Realising how mean she sounded she covered her mouth, blushing with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself."

"Happens to everyone," replied Luna.

"Sorry." She still felt guilty as she opted to follow Neville and Luna as they looked for a compartment. Mentally punishing herself for snapping at them. She could be a right foul monster when she wanted to be. Damn the Slytherin in her blood.

Then they found Harry, surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls. Evangeline rolled her eyes stepping forward, she slung her arm around his neck.

"Watcha' up to cowboy?" she said in her best southern accent. She pulled it off quite well. Evangeline resisted a smug smile as the girls melted away, giving her dirty looks.

"Hi, Harry!" said Neville cheerfully coming up. Harry sighed with relief turning to the boy.

"Neville!"

"Hello, Harry," said Luna.

"Luna, hi, how are you?" asked Harry, seeming genuinely happy to see the two. Evangeline smiled, her arm still slung around Harry's shoulders. They were about the same height so it was no bother to her.

"Very well, thank you," replied Luna.

"Quibbler still going strong, then?" asked Harry eyeing Luna's copy. Evangeline still clutched hers in her free hand, yet to be fully explored.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily.

"Let's find seats," said Evangeline quickly, ready to sit down and put her feet up. The four set off along the train through hordes of staring students, until they finally found an empty compartment. Evangeline rushed in taking the seat by the window, already having shoved her duffle on the luggage rack. She lifted her feet up with a sound of delight.

"Why was everyone staring at us?" she finally asked, as the rest filed into the compartment.

"Last year," said Harry. "We went to the ministry, and fought Voldemort's Death Eater's. Even Voldemort himself." He diligently hoisted his trunk up onto the luggage rack, right next to hers. "Our little adventure there was all over the _Daily Prophet_, you must've seen it."

"Well. . . ." she said with uncertainty. Harry, Neville and Luna raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Seriously?" asked Harry. Evangeline glared at him, choosing to ignore him and turn her attention to the window. The countryside speeding past, but not enough to blur.

"Well," said Neville. "I thought Gran' would be angry about all the publicity, but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!" He pulled it out and showed it to Harry. Evangeline listened in silence. How sad to be compared to one's parents. That is what she despised most about being her fathers daughter, compared to the _great_ Nicodemus Fallon.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," he continued proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished the next day - oi, come back here Trevor!" With that he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made a bid for freedom. Evangeline raised her brows at Harry.

"Ollivander, that wand maker?" she asked. He nodded. Hmm.

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna, who was detaching the pair of Spectrespects from the middle of _The Quibbler_.

"No point now that we've gotten rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry. Neville bumped his head as he emerged from under the seat looking disappointed.

"I liked the D.A.! I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed those meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking the turn of topic. But Evangeline decided to persue it.

"Don't you have friends Luna?" she asked. "I'd think you'd have a lot."

"No, not really," replied Luna. Evangeline felt shocked.

"Well, where I'm from, you'd be totally popular with the kids in school," she said determined. Luna smiled at her, and Harry shifted again. Outside the door stood a gaggle of giggling girls. Evangeline groaned as they fought over who was going to talk to Harry. Finally a girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said confidently. Evangeline rolled her eyes and took out her ipod. It would be useless the moment she stepped foot on school grounds, why not use it now?

"Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them," she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking up out from under the seat and then Luna, who was now wearing her Spectrespects, which made her look like a demented colorful owl. And then her, with her tattered converse, black jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, headphones in her ears, along with parts of her hair still dyed green and pink. Evangeline glared at the girl, narrowing her blue eyes.

"They're friends of mine," Harry replied coldly. Romilda stepped back looking surprised, looking from each of their faces, studiously ignoring Evangeline's.  
>"Oh," she said. "Oh. Okay." She left sliding the door shut behind her. Evangeline snorted standing, stretching her arms above her head. Popping her shoulders and rolling her neck.<br>"I think I'm going to go stretch my legs out a bit," she told them, opening the door. "See you guys later."  
>"Bye, Ev," Neville said from beneath the seat.<br>"See you soon, Ev," called Luna, looking up at her with those psychedelic glasses. Evangeline waved to them both as Harry nodded to her.  
>"Don't get lost, Evan." Rolling her eyes she stepped out into the corridor and continued down the hall. It wasn't too terribly crowded, a few lounging students here and there. She continued, music still playing in her ears, until a hand landed on her shoulder. Turning, she smacked the hand away, glaring.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. The boy, light brown hair, high cheekbones, and a long looking nose grinned at her.

"How 'bout, a kiss?" he said. Evangeline glared, stepping away. Her hand grasping her wand, sticking up out of her back pocket.  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me," he continued, stepping forward, hands reaching out for her. With practised aim she drew her wand and the boy crashed into the compartment door behind him with a flash. He dazedly fell to the floor, head rolling. Her gaze though was on the students inside the compartment.  
>And one in particular was familiar. Draco Malfoy. He was seated near the window but watching her, along with a pug faced girl playing with his hair. He looked almost relieved? Odd.<p>

"You there!" said a voice coming from down the hall. Turning Evangeline saw a man coming to her. His shiny bald head reflecting light, and mustache reminding her of her great uncle Ivan's were the first things she saw. Next came his great velvet covered belly, struggling to get to her, as if she would make a break for it.

"Yes?" she asked confidently.  
>"You cast that charm?" he asked as he stepped up to her, looking down at the boy.<br>"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied instantly. Deny, deny, deny. He gave her a raised eyebrow look and stood looking down at her.  
>"What is you name, m' girl?" he asked.<br>"Evan Fallon."

"Would you by any chance be related to, Nicodemus Fallon?" he asked, his eyes getting excited as he spoke. Evangeline shifted her weight from on foot to the next, unsure if it was wise to let the man know. But finally she nodded grudgingly, glaring at her feet. The man clapped his hands in delight.  
>"Splendid!" he cried. "You must join me for lunch in my compartment, Miss Fallon. Come along," he said, ushering her down the hall. She had no trouble keeping up with the man, but yet had the chance to know his name. Wasn't she in trouble or something?<br>"Sir?" she asked.  
>"Hm, yes?" he replied, not looking at her.<br>"What is your name?"  
>He stopped outside a compartment door, looking almost flabbergast that she did not know his name. She tried very hard to keep the embarrassed blush she knew was coming a bay.<p>

"I am Professor Slughorn, your new Potions teacher at Hogwarts!" he said puffing his belly out proudly. As he did so opened the door to his compartment.  
>"Really?" she asked intrigued. "You mean that I'll get to learn potions from you! Amazing! Father always said his potions teacher was a genius and hoped that I could be taught by someone as great as you." She was purposefully flattering him. Her father did not fail to mention that his potions teacher had a bit of an ego. As she stepped in she was not the only guest there. And she did not recognize anyone save for that familiar head of red hair.<br>"Ginny!" she said sitting in the seat next to her. "I thought I was going to be alone."  
>"Me too," said Ginny in relief. Just then the door opened and Harry followed by Neville stepped into the compartment. Professor Slughorn immediately jumped at the sight of them.<p>

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"  
>Neville looked scared but nodded, and then both sat down in the only two remaining seats. When he spotted them his eyes widened slightly and both girls copied the look.<br>"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Neville and Harry. "Blaise Zambini is in your year of course-" the boys did not acknowledge each other and Evangeline smirked.  
>"The is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other- ? No?" McLaggen was a large, wiry-haired youth, and not very good looking in her opinion. But Harry and Neville nodded to him.<br>" - and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-?" the thin nervous-looking boy smiled.  
>" - and these charming young ladies as well. Miss Weasley tells me she knows you!" Ginny grimaced. "And you must all know Miss Fallon, charming, charming."<br>Evangeline rolled her eyes as Slughorn began to talk, noticing that Zambini was trying to watch her discretely.

" - I've packed my own lunch; the trolley as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things. . . . Pheasant, Belby?" And so began the never ending interogation of each student. It seemed they were all connected in one way or another. Someone well-known or influential Except for Ginny, she luckily had the fewest questions. Zambini turned out had a very rich mother with lots of money, and had been married seven times.

"And you my dear," he said turning to her. "Your father still with the Auror's Association?"

"Yes."

"And your brothers as well?"

"Nearly." She had hoped her one worded responses would cause him to loose interest, but no such luck.

"You still live in Hilbury Manor? What do your brothers do?" he fired off.

"Yes, my elder brothers are Auror's. Jason is an actor," she replied grudgingly.

"Actor?" he asked intrigued. "What is that?"

"Someone who acts out a person, and then gets famous. . ." at their confused looks she sighed. "It's a muggle thing."

"And Nicodemus allows this?" asked Slughorn disbelievingly. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, no," she conceded. "But my brothers choice is his own, he's not around too much for it to be a bother anyway."

He continued to question her, but she slipped back into one worded syllable answers, so he turned to Harry. Much to her relief.

"And now," said Slughorn, turning fully to Harry. "Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I've barely scratched the surface when we met the other summer!" He sat watching Harry, as if he were a rather large trophy. In a sense he was. " 'The Chosen One', they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing and sat watching Slughorn silently. The compartment was deathly quiet.

"Of course," Slughorn continued, "there have been rumors for years. . . I remember when - well - after that terrible night - Lily - James - and you survived - and the word was that you must have powers beyond ordinary -"

Zambini coughed as if he didn't agree. Ginny was bristling.

"Yeah, Zambini, because you're so talented. . . at posing. . ."

Evangeline had a coughing fit as she tried to hide her snort, but ended up with Ginny smacking her back and tears in her eyes.

"Oh dear!" said Slughorn rather uncomfortably. "I'd be careful if I were you, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zambini looked contemptuous.

"And this other young lady!" Slughorn continued. "Performed a silent hex on a poor boy earlier. What was it Evangeline?" She was seething as he spoke her name. No one called her Evangeline, only her father.

"Brain-Melting," she bit back. Slughorn's brows rose.

"Dear me! I do hope that boy recovers, a silent brain-melting hex! Ingenious!. . . . Anyway. . ." Slughorn continued to drone about Harry, the Daily Prophet, and his own life. Evangeline almost felt her own brain melting as he spoke. Ego. Finally the sun began to set and Slughorn blinked with surprise.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise - any time you're passing. Same for you two," he said to Evangeline and Ginny. "Well, off you go!"

As she practically ran out she sighed with relief. Walking just ahead of Harry, Neville and Ginny, and slightly behind Zambini. Who despite his best efforts, she still knew was watching her. What the heck? Freak.

"It's over!" she said gleefully. She did not stop Harry as he rushed by, pulling on his invisibility cloak, following Zambini. But only shook her head and walked with Neville back to there compartment. Talking withe each other about the 'Slug Club'. As they opened the door, Evangeline was in a fit of giggles.

"Honestly, Neville, he does look like a fat walrus!" she laughed. He smiled sheepishly and took a seat. Hermione looked up.

"Oh, there you are, Evan," she said. Evangeline nodded and reached for her duffle bag.

"Sorry, got roped into lunch with Slughorn," she said still smiling. "Got to get changed." Holding up her school uniform she exited the cabin and locked herself into the bathroom. Exchanging her denim, t-shirt, and converse, for a knee length dark skirt, white button down starched shirt, and grey sweater. She began with her tie. The neon pink tie clashing with her red and gold attire. She left it loose around her neck and went back to her cabin. As she shut the door, she yanked on a pair or all black ballet flats and sat with a 'huff' in her seat. Hermione gave a loud gasp.

"Evan!"

"What?" she asked innocently. Hermione gestured her tie and Evangeline grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You like?"

"Like?" Hermione wailed. "It's against school rules!"

"So?" Hermione looked flabbergast and Evangeline ignored her, talking with Luna and Neville until the train pulled into a darkened station.

"We're here," Ron said with relief. Standing to stretch his legs. Outside the sky was dark and littered with stars. As the group exited the train Hermione asked a question that was on all their minds.

"Where's Harry?"

* * *

><p><strong>What can it mean? Has Harry disappeared? Just kidding, you all know what happens next. So will Evangeline become one of Slughorn's favorites? Next chapter has more Draco and Evengeline in it. . . . . . Comment if anything needs fixing or if you have any suggestions.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 New Teachers, New School

**Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. But Evangeline and her family belong to ME! Comment if there is anything that needs to be changed, or if you have constructive criticism! And onward with the Story. . . . **

* * *

><p>Evangeline watched the Hogwarts Express grow smaller and smaller as the carriage was pulled to the castle. Hermione and Ron both talking furiously to each other. Had Harry gotten himself into trouble? Should she have stopped him earlier from following Zambini? Her worry marred her first impression of Hogwarts. She did not see the many twinkling lights, tall grand towers or the great oaken front doors leading to the entrance hall, once safely inside school grounds. The doors to the Great Hall opened revealing a long hall. Four tables long house tables and a raised staff table sat at the top of the hall. Floating candles made the plates glitter and glow.<p>

Evangeline followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from the two, still watching the doors. The hall was filled with chatter until the Great Halls doors opened and a very sour looking woman, in her opinion, walked through carrying a stool with an ancient looking hat resting upon it. She knew what the hat was though. Having tried it on not only two months ago. The Sorting Hat.

"_. . many trials await you, surly Slytherin is were you should be placed. ." _it had said. It had paused then and then gave a thoughtful noise. "_Perhaps Gryffindor, for your bravery, boldness and understanding, if only there was a right choice." _Right choice? The words had troubled her for many nights following, but none the less she was put into Gryffindor, like her mother.

Following the woman was a group of nervous looking first years. All scared and trembling, staring wide eyed at the Great Hall. They gathered up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students the stool placed before them. The hall waited with bated breath. Then finally the rip on the rim opened and the sorting hat began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United be a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet and early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you. . . _

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The hat then became motionless then, and the applause from the students broke out. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances as the woman pulled out a long parchment and began reading off names.  
>"It's the same as last year," said Hermione in a worried voice. Evangeline's brows rose.<br>"Maybe the school is still in danger," she suggested. Ron nodded still watching as the hat yelled out the next first years placement.  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>The Hufflepuff table erupted in clapping and cheers. The mousy little girl ran to the table and took her seat looking relieved. Evangeline waited for the sorting to finish, clapping and cheering whenever Gryffindor gained a new member. Finally Dumbledore stood, raising his hands and the hall hushed once more.  
>"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice. "Welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"<br>Then out of nowhere food appeared in the shining platters in the middle of all the tables. Evangeline gave a small surprised gasp as she leaned forward, inspecting the food.  
>"Wow! That is so cool!"<br>"Happens every year," said Ron, as he greedily shoveled food onto his plate and then up into his mouth. Hermione cast him a disgusted look. And Evangeline picked up a drumstick, gingerly placing it on her plate. Looking up she locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. Who was, currently watching her.  
>His friends around him were eating while he merely sat watching her. Creeped out, Evangeline looked away quickly. Piling a serving of corn and mashed potatoes onto her plate, listening to Hermione bicker with Ron.<p>

"Will. You. Stop. Eating?" she said in exasperation. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Turn around you lunatic!" snapped Ron. Evangeline turned her head to see Harry entering the Great Hall with a cloth held up to his nose. The stains of fresh blood already covering parts of it. Behind him, Luna made her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"He's covered in blood again," said Ginny with a frown. "Why is it that he's always covered in blood?"

"Well, it looks like it's his own this time," replied Ron. Evangeline slid away to let Harry sit next to Ginny. His friends all looking expectantly at him.

"Harry. . ." Hermione said.

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice. Harry reached for a couple of chicken legs but as his hand was about to close around them they vanished, being replaced by puddings. He frowned as she sucked in a surprised breath.

"Damn," she said in a low voice.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Hermione, as Ron made a beeline for a rather large chocolate gateau.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry, picking himself a tart. Hermione's face became grave.

"More of the same really. . . . advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know."

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?"

"Not yet, he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? It can't be long now."

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast -" said Harry.

"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron between a mouthful of pudding.

"Bumped into him," said Harry evasively. Evangeline looked up to the staff table, and easily picked out Hagrid's bulk from the other professors. He was currently waving at Harry. But Evangeline also recognized another face. It had been many years since she had seen him, but she knew that long nose and dark hair anywhere.

"Mr. Snape teaches here?" she asked curiously. Ron gagged on his pudding and Harry turned wide blue eyes on her.

" 'Mr. Snape'" he echoed warily. Evangeline shrugged her shoulders.

"What does he teach?"

"Potions," replied Hermione looking at her oddly. Evangeline frowned, that didn't make sense. Professor Slughorn was teaching potions this year. So. . . . what was Snape really teaching?

"That doesn't make sense," she said. Harry looked at her with a frown.

"How so?"

"Professor Slughorn is teaching Potions this year, is he not?" she asked. Harry looked up at the staff table with a concentrated look. Just then Dumbledore rose, and the hall became instantly silent.

"The very best evenings to you!" he said smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as if wishing to embrace them all.

"What happened to his hand!" Hermione gasped. She was not the only one who had noticed. Whispers swept the hall as the students saw his right hand, black shriveled and dead looking. Evangeline frowned, it looked to her as if a curse had been placed upon it. Dumbledore smiled and covered the blackened hand with his purple and gold sleeve.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now. . . to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. . ."

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though. . . or Madame Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries that you can't cure. . . ."

"It's been cursed," Evangeline said determinedly. "And an old one at that." Harry and Hermione shared a look and turned back to the front of the hall.

". . . and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Weezes. . ."

Evangeline cracked a smile and leaned in to whisper to Neville. "How unfortunate. I bought some and brought them." Neville chuckled.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to the heads of their House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn" - Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming and huge round belly visibly seen - "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"_Potions?"_

The word was said by almost everyone in the hall, save for Evangeline, who had guessed that it might be his position. Yet, she could not hide a smile at their bewilderment.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice above all others, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
>"NO!" said Harry loudly, in a very dismayed voice. Several heads turned towards them, but Harry paid them no attention. He was looking at Snape, if looks could kill. . . . Evangeline looked over to the Slytherin table as they clapped for their teacher. Snape raised a hand lazily, Evangeline thought he looked pleased. Yet again, she locked eyes with Draco. He had not clapped for his teacher, but had sat watching her. For how long? She did not know.<br>"- Slughorn was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione. Evangeline pulled her attention to the conversation.  
>"I thought he was!" said Harry, looking distressed. Ginny squeezed Harry's shoulder comfortingly, as Hermione's frown deepened.<br>"Well, there's one good thing," he continued savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."  
>"What do you mean?" asked Ron.<br>"That jobs jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year. . . . Quirrell actually died doing it. . . . Personally, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for another death. . ."  
>"Harry!" said Hermione, looking shocked and reproachful. Evangeline looked up at the staff table just as Dumbledore cleared his throat an the hall quieted. He waited for several more moments before continuing.<br>"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."  
>As Dumbledore spoke the silences became increasingly more tight. Harry glanced at Draco, and Evangeline followed suit. Finding that he was levitating a fork in midair, looking as though what Dumbledore had to say was meaningless to him. Harry looked away, but Evangeline still stared. Finally he glanced up at her, just as she realized she was now caught staring. A small smile formed on his lips, as she ducked her head, meaningfully looking back at Dumbledore. Fighting to not flush with embarrassment the whole time.<p>

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them - in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside our castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and other's safety."

Dumbledore's eyes swept over the solemn mass of students, before finally smiling to them all.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With those words students began to exit the Hall and toward their dormitories. Among the crush of bodies, Evangeline struggled to find space. Finally squeezing into a small hallway away from the crowds. She waited for several minutes, as if admiring the paintings and occasionally pulling her wand out to let sparks emit from its tip.

"You're going to get caught," said a voice from behind her. Evangeline jumped and pointed her wand at her intruder. The spell caught on her lips as she stared at Draco Malfoy.

"Stalking now are we?" she asked snidely to hide her shock. He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall opposite her.

"What's with the tie?" Her hand flew up to her collar where the neon pink tie still hung in a rather loose knot. She frowned.

"A statement of personality," she replied. She lowered her wand but still held it firmly in her hand, as if daring him to try something. His eyes landed on her hair, narrowing slightly.

"Did you do something to your hair?"

"No."

"Why is it green and pink?" he asked, looking truly curious. Evangeline took a step to put herself closer to the main hall. The sounds of students slowly fading away.

"I . . . dyed it." she told him firmly. Now standing just in the archway. Draco stepped up to her, picking up a long black lock. The tips a faint green color, he examined it closely. Finally he smiled, and dropped the strand, stepping back.

"What ever you say, Fallon. Don't get caught out of bed," he said strolling away. He seemed oddly stressed.

"D- Malfoy!" she called. He turned with a calm look, stopping yet not facing her. "Night." She turned away quickly, climbing the steps to the Gryffindor dormitory as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter soon! Comment's are welcome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Sitting with the Enemy

**So. . .I own nothing Harry Potter wise. . . but I do own Evangeline! Have fun! First Day Of School!**

* * *

><p>"Evvvvv. . . . Ev. . . . . EV!" Evangeline rolled over with a groan, covering her head with a pillow. "Evan. . . . Ev-an," a sigh. "For Merlin's sake. Wake up, Evangeline!" She groaned again, rolling over to face the speaker. Hermione stood, dressed in her school uniform, hands on her hips.<p>

"Call me Evangeline again and I will hex you back to the Dark Ages," she snapped. Hermione raised her brows mockingly.

"Ev-ang-e-line," said Hermione, drawing out the syllables. That's it! Growling she sprung from her four poster bed and at the suddenly wide-eyed Hermione Granger. Who screamed and dashed around the other side of someone else's bed.

Evangeline put her hands on the mattress and leaned forward. An almost feral smile on her face.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"Uncle?" Hermione suggested. Evangeline's smile grew, she raised a pillow.

"Wrong answer!" she cried jumping across the bed, swinging the pillow. Hermione screamed.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Ron asked his friend, Harry. Both boys were standing in the common room waiting for the girls to come down, before heading off to the Great Hall. Harry looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose, his tie hanging limp around his neck.<p>

"Hear what?" he asked. Again, another scream came from up the stairs, both boys jumping with surprise.

"UNCLE!" Ron and Harry gave each other a look before the girls dormitory door was flung open. Hermione could be seen dashing down the stairs. Feathers sticking to her bushy brown hair, a crazed looking Evangeline following closely behind. Her uniform was on, save for the neon green tie hanging loosely around her neck.

Hermione hid behind the two boys, using them as a shield. Evangeline stopped and gave both Ron and Harry a bright smile.

"Hello boys! Wonderful morning!" she said happily.

"Uh. . ." said Ron, "what's going on?" Evangeline waved her hand airily with a sigh. Causing Harry to look at Hermione with a questioning look.

"Oh, Hermione just needs a good '_pep talk'_ before classes start," said Evangeline pointedly. Hermione stiffened indignantly.

"I do not!" she snapped, stepping around the two boys. "You attacked me with a pillow!"

"Don't worry Hermione, classes will be great," Evangeline told her beaming.

"A _pillow_!" Hermione wailed. Ron rolled his eyes, directing her to the portrait hole. Harry following with a smug looking Evangeline trailing behind. She deposited her pillow on an armchair before following them out.

Classes, it seemed were not that much different than she had originally thought. Her first class of the day was a free period. It seemed that her schedule was the same as Harry's and Ron's. She had opted to roam the library during her free period instead of 'hanging with the boys'.  
>The many shelves were crowded with dusty volumes, from fundamentals to brewing the 'draught of death'. She sat in a corner reading a book on wandless magic, before she realized what time it was.<br>Cursing loudly, and earning a glare from Madame Prince, she ran down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She arrived just outside the doors, breathless, before it was pulled open sharply.  
>"Inside," said Professor Snape. His sallow face framed by two curtains of greasy black hair. Her greeting to Ron, Harry and Hermione died on her lips as she entered the classroom.<br>The room was dark and gloomy, its curtains drawn over the windows, and only lit by candlelight. Pictures of people in pain hung from the walls. Each picture, Evangeline could identify the cause of pain. She flinched at the Cruciatus Curse depiction. No one said a word as they took their seats.  
>"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Professor Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag, kicking it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."<br>His black eyes roved over each students face, lingering briefly on Evangeline's and a second longer on Harry's.  
>"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," he said. <em>Actually, sir, you're my second,<em> she thought to herself. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scaped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." _No surprise there._  
>Professor Snape then set off around the classroom, speaking in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. Except for Evangeline, she knew this was his way of intimidating students. She had watched him use it on her brothers more than once. She kept her eyes straight forward as she listened.<br>"The Dark Arts," he continued, " are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.  
>"Your defences," he continued in a louder voice, "must be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictues" - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand to the witch shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon the ground.<br>"Has the Inferius been seen, then?" asked a girl in a high pitched voice. Pavy? Patil? Parvati Patil, her room mate. "Is it definite, is he using them?"  
>"The Dark Lord had used Inferi in the past," said Professor Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them agian. Now. . ."<br>He began walking again, his black robes billowing behind him, to his desk.

". . . you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, and Evangeline rolled her eyes. Professor Snape took his time looking around at everybody else. Slowly Evangeline raise her hand, next to Hermione's. Who gave her a narrowed eyed look.

"Miss Fallon?"

"Your advantage is surprise," she said, "your opponent has no warning of the spell you perform, giving you more time. But not all witch's or wizards can do this. There is an amount of concentration needed, which some. . ." she paused, ". . .some people lack."

"Indeed," said Professor Snape. "Some people do, lack, the amount of concentration needed." His gaze lingered maliciously on Harry before he continued. "Ten points to Gryffindor, and five points, Miss Fallon, for disregard of uniform policy."

Hermione gave her an, 'i-told-you-so' look. Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"You will now divide, into pairs," said Professor Snape. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Hermione instantly latched onto Evangeline and both started to practise. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Evangeline had already mastered nonverbal spells.

_Evnesio!_

With a sharp flick of her wrist Hermione was flung across the room. Letting out a small frightened shriek for she was unprepared for the sudden spell. As Hermione lifted herself up off the ground Evangeline lowered her wand, slowly. The whole class watched in silence. Hermione raised her wand and flicked it. But nothing happened. With a scowl she flicked her wand again. Finally, after her fourth try Hermione sent a stunner at her, which she deflected.

_Protego!_

Hermione glared at the still standing Evangeline. Who gave a cheery smile back. Professor Snape stepped up to Hermione, a stiff scowl plastered on his face. "Step aside, Miss Granger." He raised his wand at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry stiffen. Evangeline stared Professor Snape down. Not breaking eye contact as the man flicked his wrist.

_ Protego!_  
>The spell was deflected, but Evangeline did not show any other emotion than her blank face. He could use any opportunity as a distraction. "Miss Fallon, I believe you have already learned this?" he asked.<br>"Yes, sir." she replied.  
>"How far along is you schooling?" Professor Snape asked. His voice was dripping condescendingly. She gave him a tight smile.<p>

"I graduated," she said in a tight controlled voice. He looked at her thoughtfully, before turning away to address the wave of whispering at her response. "Silence!"

He then turned to her with appraising eyes, and then to her tie. It's eye catching color reminding the Defense teacher yet again of her impertinence. "Very well, Miss Fallon. I expect an essay on my desk this Saturday on Wandless Magic. Five points to Gryffindor," he sneered. Evangeline felt like clicking her heels every time he spoke.

Class continued smoothly from there, with much cheating. Students would whisper the spell through gritted teeth or under their breath. By the end of class, Hermione had gotten in a few good spells. Evangeline only being allowed to block, for the rest of the time.

After a break spent in the library, Evangeline joined Hermione in Arithmancy. Unfortunately sleeping through the whole class period. Numbers. . . not her best. But Hermione did take notes for her, so she figured she'd be alright.

She then went back to the common room where Ron and Harry were 'trying' to complete Snape's assigned homework. Evangeline tucked her feet underneath herself on the old sofa, her quill writing furiously on the piece of parchment. Her essay on Wandless Magic needed to get done.

"I think it was unfair of him to make you do that," said Harry. Looking up from the parchment Evangeline scrunched her nose.

"What choice do I have?"

"You could not do it," suggested Ron, watching anxiously as Hermione wrote on his paper. Evangeline shook her head, looking down at the parchment with a sigh.

"It's my own fault," she said, "I should've let him think I was incompetent. It's not my fault I got skipped."

"Skipped?" asked Ron bewildered. Hermione handed his assignment back to him with a frown.

"She got to move up a grade, higher than she actually was," she told him. Ron frowned at her before turning to his work. Hermione cast Evangeline a withering look.

"Don't go flaunting it around," said Hermione. Indignation rose in Evangeline, she stood grabbing her bag. Tucking the ink bottle away carefully before turning to Hermione.

"Don't let me rain on your bookworm parade," she snapped sarcastically. She stomped out the portrait hole and into the hall. Glaring at anyone who passed her. Who was Hermione to tell her what to think? Let alone tell others?

Evangeline sat in the corner of the library reading, but her mind was still wandering to Hermione. What had she done to upset her? Was it that morning? Finally she snapped the book shut with a annoyed, 'huff'. That was it. Hermione was _jealous_. Of course, she could do something that Hermione could not. And that just irked the frizzy haired witch. Evangeline snatched her bag from the floor and stalked down to the dungeons.

Passing several first years who gave her wide-eyed looks of fear. That brought a smug smile to her face.

"Hey, Fallon!" called a familiar voice. Evangeline stopped and turned her head slightly, catching sight of that familiar blond hair.

"Malfoy. . ." she said in a lazy voice, leeching of mild disinterest. He came up to her, falling into step, walking in silence down the hall. The pregnant silence was broken by her first, much to her annoyance.

"What do you want?" she asked. Draco gave her a side long glance and shortened his pace until he stopped. He turned looking her in the eye.

"Do I have to want something, Fallon?" he asked with a smirk. She scowled.

"You always want something," she replied. Draco let out a laugh, sounding more like a bark than a cheery outburst. He shook his head smiling.

"What about you and Potter?" Draco asked, spitting the word 'Potter' with evident distaste. Evangeline clenched her jaw.

"What about him?" she demanded. "Why is it 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'?" Draco held up his hands defensively. Almost as if she would attack him. Merlin's beard she wanted to hex something. Anything.

"You two seem. . . close," he mumbled. Now it was her turn to laugh, it echoed through the barren dungeon hallway as she threw her head back.

"You. . think. . that we're a thing?" she asked disbelievingly. Draco graced her with a scowl and began walking again. "Hey! Don't walk away!"

"I'm done talking," he called over his shoulder. Evangeline shifted the weight of her bag and ran to catch up with him. "Look, I'm not laughing at you. It's just. . ." she paused, walking backwards to face him, "really?"

"What do you mean?" he snapped. Evangeline stopped placing herself in his way, pointing a finger at his chest in anger.

"There is nothing between me and Harry, other than friendship," she told him in a low voice, "we're just friends." Draco said nothing except grunt in response, they continued down the hall in silence until the Potions classroom came into view. With an awkward jerk of his shoulder Draco went to stand with his fellow Slytherins. Evangeline stood with her back pressed against the cold stone wall, ignoring the four Slytherin's, four Ravenclaws and the one Hufflepuff. Not long after Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up.

"Hey, Evan," Ron greeted in his usual manner, grinning at her. Evangeline smiled back. Harry and Hermione standed close to her, but Evangeline couldn't help but notice Harry's eyes narrowing at Draco. Hermione didn't say a word to Evangeline.

"Harry," greeted the lone Hufflepuff, holding out his hand to Harry, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, or course, for us old D.A. lags. . . . And how are you, Ron - Hermione?" The boy paused and caught sight of Evangeline. He grinned and did a short bow. "And who might this charming beauty be?"

Before she could respond the door of the potions classroom was swung open and Professor Slughorn let then into the room. His great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry, Zambini and Evangeline with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon itself was full of vapors and odd smells. Everyone sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. Evangeline felt herself leaning over each one and sniffing with an odd sense of excitement. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. Leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Evangeline to share a table while the Hufflepuff was the odd man out. They sat at a table with a gold-colored caulron that was emitting one of the most interesting smells Evangeline had smelt: reminding her of fresh parchment, the smell of freshly squeezed fruit juice and and odd mixture of tingling mint. As well as the smell of. . . Quidditch? She grinned at Harry and Ron who both looked content. They grinned back lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Professor Slughorn, his massive outline quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making._ . ."  
>"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.<br>"Harry, m'boy?"  
>"I haven't got a book of scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see -"<br>"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention. . . .not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stack of old books here, they'll do until you can write Flourish and Blotts. . ."  
>With that the potions teacher went to the corner cupboard, and after a moment of foraging pulled out two very battered-looking copies of <em>Advanced Potion-Making<em> by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales. Evangeline quietly pulled out her own copy from her bag and set it on the table next to her newer scales.  
>"Now then," said Slughorn, "I've prepared a few potions for you all to have a look at, just out of interest you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"<br>He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Evangeline leaned forward to get a good look at the contents, seeing that it looked like only water boiling inside. Veritaserum. She smiled to herself and sat back in her seat as Hermione's hand shot into the air. Slughorn called on her.  
>"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione recited. Slughorn beamed at her.<br>"Very good!" he said moving to the Ravenclaw table, "this one is very well know. . . Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too. . .Who can - ?" Hermione's hand hit the air before he could even finish. Polyjuice potion. Evangeline herself had enough experience using the sickly mud-like substance to last her a lifetime. The image of her brother's gob-smacked face as she had emerged from the bathroom looking like his English teacher brought a smile to her face. He'd been terrified for a week. . .  
>"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here. . . yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, looking bemused as Hermione's hand hit the air once more.<br>"It's Amortentia!" Evangeline rolled her eyes at the excitement in her voice. It was just a love potion. . . " - It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said. Slughorn chuckled, puffing out his overlarge belly.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell different to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and parchment and -"

But Hermione did not finish, as a very fine pink blush spread across her cheeks and she shut her mouth shut. Evangeline gave a low laugh under her breath, so Hermione had a secret crush!

"Might I ask your name, dear?" asked Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir?"

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so sir. I'm muggle-born, you see."

Evangeline saw Draco lean in next to a fellow Slytherin and whisper into his ear. Both boys snickered as Evangeline narrowed her eyes at them. Yes, Hermione could be a bossy, know-it-all with jealousy issues, but she was no different from them. Well, except that she was a arrogant prick in tailored robes, with blond hair and amazing eyes.

Hold up. Evangeline did a mental slapping and blinked. 'Amazing eyes'? Where in Merlin's fuzzy bunny slippers did that come from? Due to her current lack of attention she missed what Slughorn had said. But Hermione looked very pleased. She positively glowed with it.

"Sir, you haven't told us about that one," said the Hufflepuff pointing at the black cauldron on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily: it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though none of the potion spilled. Evangeline made a choking sound and stared at it wide-eyed. Never before did she think she would get to see that potion. Her look of shock and awe seemed to amuse Slughorn, for he called on her with a small grin.

"Miss Fallon? You know what this is?"

She felt herself nodding. Her slack-jawed expression never fading as she sat up in her seat to lean forward. This was monumental! Amazing! There, sitting just a few feet from her was the potion that she had always wanted to create. One that if she were to get up now, walk over, and dip a few vials into, would make her the happiest witch in the world.

"That's Felix Felicis. Liquid Luck," she said in a reverent whisper. The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter, every student trying to get a better look. "Go on," Slughorn urged grinning.

"It makes you lucky," Evangeline told him, still wide-eyed. "Its hard to make, and disastrous to get wrong. But if you brew it correctly, as it has been, all your endeavors will succeed. . . at least until the effects wear off." She was still staring at the potion. Just an old potions desk separated her from the golden potion. And she. . . wanted it.

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" asked a Ravenclaw eagerly. Before Slughorn had opened his mouth to answer Evangeline told the answer. "If taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. Too much good can be highly toxic in large quantities." Slughorn gave her a smile and nodded.

"Miss Fallon, you may take fifty points for your house for such stellar knowledge!" he told her with amusement. He turned to the class with a smile on his face. "And that, is what I'll be offering as a prize in this lesson." He picked up a small little vial. Inside was the golden liquid of Felix Felicis. "One tiny bottle, enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you'll be lucky in everything you attempt. Now I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions . . . sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only. . ."

"So!" said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making._ We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be enough time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"  
>Evangeline drew her cauldron towards her, setting it firmly before her, before pulling out her scales and adding weights. Then when she was satisfied with her work, she opened her book. Flipping each page until she came to the Draught of Living Death. Reading through her list she finally looked up. Surprised to see that several of her classmates were as focused as she was. If not a little more. She caught sight of Draco bent over his cauldron, oblivious to his surroundings. Lazily she prepped her ingredients. Cutting the valerian roots in slow fluid movements. Potion making was an art.<br>As ten minutes passed the classroom was filed with a bluish steam. The only sounds were that of ingredients being added to the cauldrons, or the frustrated sounds of students. The top of Evangeline's potion was 'smooth, black current-colored liquid', for the ideal halfway stage. She contently took her knife and pressed the flat side into the sopophorus bean, smiling as the juice quickly followed: she then quickly scooped it all up and dropped it into her cauldron. The potion immediately turned to a lilac color, described in her textbook. Beside her Hermione made an annoyed noise.

"How'd you do that?" she demanded. Evangeline shrugged.

"Sopophorus beans can't be cut. Crushing them is best," replied Evangeline.

"It's not written in the book," protested Hermione. Evangeline rolled her eyes and continued her work.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxus Malfoy?" Evangeline glanced up along with Harry, as Slughorn was passing the Slytherin table.

"Yes," said Slughorn, without looking at Draco, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age. . ." As Slughorn walked away, Harry bent over his cauldron smirking. Evangeline threw a glare at the boy, before turning back to watch Draco. The boy had a shocked expression in his face, along with a bit of disappointment. Then like always his eyes met hers. They narrowed at her in a glare before turning back to his potion. What crawled up his butt and died? She turned back to her potion and began stirring.

She heard Hermione bickering with Harry as he slowly caught up to her progress. Both their potion's were now a pale color, and Hermione was livid.  
>"How are you doing that?" she demanded. Her hair standing nearly on end. Evangeline fought the urge to roll her eyes at the frustrated witch.<br>"Hermione, just use common sense. Any one with a mind can see tha-"  
>"But the book says!-" her reply was cut short as Slughorn clapped his hands. "And time's. . . up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring please."<br>He moved among the tables slowly, peering into each cauldron. His face was impassive as he sometimes stirred or sniffed each potion, clearly there was no clear winner. . . .yet. He finally made his way over to their table. Giving Hermione's potion an approving nod, smiled ruefully at Ron's: which resembled tar. . . .  
>He finally stopped at Harry's. A delighted look spread across his face as he looked at the pale potion. "The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. The rest of the students looked upset as Slughorn pulled the small vial of Felix Felicis from his robes, handing it to Harry. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at potions, Lily was!"<br>Slughorn then approached her cauldron and gave a surprised laugh. "Goodness! Two perfect Draught's of Living Death!" he cried stirring the pale potion. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small vile with gold colored liquid inside it. Felix Felicis! Evangeline felt her face light up as he placed it into her hands. "My you my dear, have also inherited your families skill. Nicodemus and Marianne were very talented, seems you've caught their spark!"  
>She walked out of the dungeons feeling on top of the world. She had her own liquid luck! But. . . what would she use it on? As she thought about this she didn't notice Draco catch up to her.<br>"What are you thinking about?" came his voice to her left. She jumped in surprise, and turned a wary eye on the Slytherin.  
>"Why do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously. He merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk by her down the hall. What was up with him? What did he want from her? Frustrated she stopped. He stopped ahead of her, turning a questioning brow raised look at her.<br>"You coming, Fallon?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"You listen here, Malfoy. I don't know what you want, nor do I care. I just don't want to deal with you if you're messing with me. Got that?" she snapped. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets and didn't say anything. Biting her lip she continue down the hall. A now silent Draco at her side.<br>Outside the Great Hall, she turned to him again. Getting a glance at his troubled face before he replaced it with an impassive expression. "See you later. . . . I guess."

"Go eat with your groupies," he said quietly. Evangeline frowned at him as he enter the Great Hall. Slowly making his way over to his table, to sit alone. . . again. He _was_ trying to be nice, she reasoned as Draco sat down on the bench far away from his friends. Standing in the doorway she made a gut decision that would most likely put her on bad terms with Harry and his friends. She sat down across from Draco silently.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily, looking around the Great Hall. His usually pale cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. Evangeline shrugged and picked up a roll, looking at it curiously before taking a bite. Draco watched her open mouthed and speechless. She swallowed, "What?"

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head and spooning steamed vegetables onto his plate. He didn't speak to her until both of them had finished their meal. "They're watching you."

"Who?"

"Potter and his friends," he replied in a snide voice. Frowning she turned around and spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron openly staring at her. Each looked away quickly when they saw her looking. Evangeline smirked to herself as she turned back to Draco. "Whatever."

"That's all you have to say? 'Whatever?" he asked aghast. She smiled at him, tucking a black lock of hair behind her ear. "Yep." Draco shook his head glaring at his empty plate.

"Mad. The whole lot of you," he murmured. Evangeline got up from the table swinging her bag onto her shoulders and leaned towards him.

"Aren't we all?" she asked him sweetly. He looked up shocked as she walked away. "Later Malfoy!" she called over her shoulder as she left the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. . . I sort of have some Evangeline and Draco-ness in here. But trust me, it gets better!<strong>

**I just realised that I make Evangeline out to a bit a mean person. . . and a slightly weird version of Hermione. . . . _shudders_. . . .**

**Please read and review! More will be on its way!**


	6. Chapter 6 Quidditch & the Womping Willow

**YAY! Another awesome chapter just for you(and me!) I realise that Evangeline is probably not the best with emotions. . . .I don't know why. She seems to have a life of her own and wants to do what she wants. But she's is drawn to our dear little Draco! ;)**

**As always this is another Awesome chapter as I have told you before and you should read it. I have no more to say at the moment. . . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Quidditch and the Womping Willow<strong>

Quidditch tryouts neared as the school year progressed. Evangeline had made herself quite a name as well. Loosing Gryffindor almost over a hundred points alone, with her disregard for uniform policy. But had also won the heart of Horus Slughorn, earning her house at least fifty points each class. But like she also knew would happen, her little stunt of eating with Draco had put her on bad terms with the Golden Trio.

Harry would speak to her, sometimes. Only on menial topics of the whereabouts of Draco himself. Ron kept to only greeting her when he had to, Hermione on the other had. . . .was more like an arctic storm. Never speaking to her unless she absolutely had no other choice. Their conversations usually implied yelling, or very stilted verbal responses.

But Quidditch. She was going to be trying out for the team. She didn't know whether or not to be nervous or happy. She hadn't made the team. . . .yet. But she had absolute confidence that she would do well. She and Ginny would have hushed talks in the common room about different Quidditch techniques before she would be stolen away by her boyfriend, Dean, or joined by Harry himself.

She was sitting down at the table when she heard Harry, "I don't know why the team's this popular all of the sudden." She turned to him with a coy grin.  
>"Why, Harry, you've never been more fanciable," she told him in a serious voice. "Everything about you just makes girls swoon at the mere thought of you." Harry turned a lovely shade of red as Ron gagged on a large piece of kipper. Hermione spared the choking boy a look of disdain before turning back to them.<br>"Well, what would you know about that?" she asked. Evangeline smiled, spreading jam onto a piece of toast. "Who knows?" she replied innocently, "my hearts set on another." Hermione's brows rose in disbelief.  
>"Do tell us," said Ron through a mouthful of chewed kipper. Evangeline scrunched her nose in mild disgust. "He's a <em>looker<em>." Promptly both boys gagged and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny slid into the seat across from Evangeline. "Morning, Evan," she said cheerfully.  
>"Morning, Gin," Evangeline replied, "ready for today?" Ginny gave a wide smile.<br>"We'll beat 'em!"  
>"<em>Word!<em>" cried Evangeline leaning across the table to high five the red head. They laughed at each other as Ron watched open mouthed. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Nothing to worry about, _Ronny_," she told him before beginning her breakfast.

"Hey!" said the disgruntled Weasley. But he didn't get to get another word in as mail arrived that very second. Out of the swarm of mail laden owls came Maximus. Landing on Evangeline's proffered arm with a cry, nipping at her fingers.

"Hey! Easy there," she admonished quietly, pulling the thick parcel of letters from the ruffled bird. She flipped through each reading the names of the senders. Surprised that she had received a letter from all her brothers and her father. As well as a few friends. Smiling she slipped them into her bag just as Harry was messing around with two copies of _Advanced Potion Making._ Hermione looked scandalized as Harry mutilated the two books.

"What are you doing?" she asked shocked. Harry glanced down at his books before handing the battered looking one to her. "Do you want it?"

"What? No!" she cried, snatching the newer looking book from Harry. He lunged forward trying to pry it back from her as she flipped it open and read through the marked pages. The hastily scribbled ink writing across instructions or along the sides of the page. Evangeline leveled a stare at the boy, the book still firmly in her hands.

"This is. . . . brilliant," she said, Hermione looked horrified. "But wrong." Now Hermione was smug looking as Harry gave her an exasperated look. "Harry. . . ."

"It's not hurting anyone!" he snapped. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Who's the Half Blood Prince, then?"

"I dunno," he replied shrugging. Pressing her lips into a thin line she passed the book back. Harry tucked it into his bag. And for the first time in weeks she and Hermione actually agreed on something. That book, was a problem.

Not long after, they left the Great Hall and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Evangeline gingerly handed Hermione her bag with a warning, "Don't slam it down, or you'll look like a rainbow." Hermione's brows rose as understanding flickered across her face. Evangeline had put her 'special' potions in the bag. Hermione went to sit in the stands, holding the bag away from herself as if it might randomly explode itself. Evangeline shook her head and joined the other members of her house trying out to be Chasers.

Tryouts began with a bunch of nervous first years. All of which ended up not making the team. Harry took to being Captain quite well, despite the people there wasting his time. The Ravenclaw's running off the field after Harry had blown up were proof of that. Finally it was Ginny and her turn, along with Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and two other third years.

Mounting her broom, a vintage Moontrimmer she took to the air. Ginny drew her broom up alongside her with an envious look.  
>"How'd you get a broom like that?" she asked in interest.<br>"It was a gift from my father a few years ago," replied Evangeline, "I love it." Ginny looked at the broom with longing. "Can I try it out later?" she asked hopefully. Evangeline raised a black brow at her red haired friend.  
>"You promise not to crash it?" Ginny's eyes lit with delight.<br>"Really? Oh, yes, Ev!" she cried. Evangeline rolled her eyes, "don't get to excited, Gin. I might kick your butt off your broom."  
>"Oh really?" Ginny asked, "not before I beat you with the Quaffle!" Urging her broom forward Ginny shot towards the center of the field where Harry was just throwing the ball into the air. Cursing, Evangeline followed, leaning forward on her broom until she pulled ahead of Ginny and caught the ball in her arms. Tucking low to the handle of her Moontrimmer, Evangeline dove towards the ground before pulling up sharply and spiraling into the air to avoid Katie and Demelza.<br>Leaning forward she shot off towards the three goal hoops at the end of the field. Dropping sharply as Ginny came in for a grab at the Quaffle. Evangeline grinned as she threw the Quaffle through the center hoop, past the Keeper. A loud whooping came from the stands, and Evangeline turned to see Luna and Neville cheering her on. She gave them a thumbs up, and shot after the ball, now in possession of Katie Bell.  
>But then Ginny had taken it and scored. Now it was Ginny with sixteen goals, Evangeline with fourteen, Katie Bell with with nine, and Demelza Robins with eight. The two third years had a pathetic three or four goals; as well as falling off their brooms a fair amount of the time. Evangeline ducked as Demelza came sweeping towards her, spinning out of the way of a bludger and threw the Quaffle through a goal post. It was then picked up by Ginny and the two fought for it the whole way down to the other end of the field. Evangeline knocked against Ginny trying to push her from her broom, but with no such luck. Ginny scored.<br>Below, riding just above the ground, Harry, blew a whistle calling the six players down to him. Evangeline dismounted her Moontrimmer and stood patiently waiting for Harry's final say. He turned to the two third years first.  
>"You did really well today, but you didn't make the team," he said, "good luck next year though. I'm sure you both would be a great addition to the team." The two third years, with sagging disappointed shoulders went to sit in the stands as Harry turned to the remaining players.<br>"Ginny, Demelza, Evan, you will be playing as Chaser's for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Harry. All three girls beamed. "And Katie, I would like to use you as a Substitute in case there are any injuries or conflicts this year."  
>"Sure. No problem, Harry," Katie replied. She was a bit disappointed but happy to have a spot waiting for her if any player couldn't play. Katie Bell left the field.<br>"We made the team!" squealed Ginny, as they waited for Harry to get to the Keepers. They watched as the tryouts for Beaters commenced.  
>"I didn't really think that I would make it," admitted Evangeline. Ginny's eyes were wide.<p>

"What? Why?" she demanded. "You're a brilliant Chaser! How could you think that?" Evangeline shrugged and winced as a Beater was hit in the chest by a Bludger.

"I never really tried out for my school team," she said still watching the tryouts. "I guess I was too focused on Soccer, Quidditch was more of a hobby." Ginny made a disgusted noise beside her and Evangeline gave her a curious look. "What?"

"Soccer is a muggle sport," Ginny said with evident disdain. Evangeline huffed annoyed but smiled none the less at her friend. "Yes, it is," she replied, "but it involves certain elements that are not in Quidditch. I think there is a fine amount of running involved." Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Sure I suppose," she said. It was then that Harry called them to help with the keeper tryouts. Mounting their brooms, both girls passed off the Quaffle to each other to take shots at the goals for each keeper. The first five applicants couldn't save worth a darn, and Evangeline wondered why they had even bothered trying out. Then there was Cormac McLaggen. Evangeline glared at the boy as he saved yet another shot. Throwing the Quaffle to Ginny she called, "take him down, Gin!"<br>The red haired Chaser shot off, and when the Quaffle was thrown, Cormac shot off in the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and Cormac looked ready to redrum. He returned to the ground angrily.  
>Ron mounted his Cleansweep Eleven and took to the air. Looking positively ill. "Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Lavender Brown hid her face in her hands as eyes turned to her. Harry watched Ron do his trial. She shot first, he saved. Ginny shot next, he saved. Saved. Saved. . . .Saved. The crowd erupted in cheers. The members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team went down to congratulate the new keeper.<br>"Nice job, Ron!" Evangeline said grinning. Ron flashed her a relieved smile.  
>"Well done," Harry croaked. "You flew really well-"<br>"You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione cried running towards them from the stands. Then Harry scheduled the next practice for the following Thursday. "Well, see you guys then," said Harry. The team dispersed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione bade them farewell. Ginny turned to her, "well I gotta go, see you later then?"  
>"Alright! See ya' Gin!" Evangeline replied waving to her friend. Evangeline turned and began to roam about the school grounds. It was a good day, too good to pass up. She paused briefly at a tree. It's long barren branches swaying in the wind. Its trunk was knotted and wrapped around itself several times. Evangeline admired it, set against the rising towers of Hogwarts.<br>"I wouldn't get to close," a voice warned her. Evangeline turned and met the familiar sight of Draco Malfoy. He stood staring off into the distance, gazing right above her head. She felt the corners of her mouth pull into a smile.  
>"Why is it that I always seem to be found by you?" she questioned thoughtfully. She did not see him shrug his shoulders. "Perhaps you are following me?" she wondered.<br>"Congratulations on making the team," Draco said. Evangeline turned to the blond haired boy with a wide smile. "Thanks!"  
>"Now you have to face us, the Slytherins," he told her with a bit of a smirk. She mirrored it and turned to face him. "Aren't you a Seeker? I know Harry is," she said. His smirk faded as she mentioned Harry's name.<br>"Yes, well, _Potter_, is lucky," he snapped. His whole body was rigid, but he still came to stand beside her. They stood in silence for awhile. Evangeline enjoying the calm scenery, the Black Lake off in the distance, a still mirror reflecting the clouds in the sky above it.  
>"I never thought about how beautiful this place is until now," said Draco softly. Evangeline turned a quizzical eye on him. "You've just barely noticed?" He leveled a glare on her.<br>"It's difficult to notice when you are absorbed in your schooling, or trying to get back at Potter and his friends," he told her. Evangeline sighed and shook her head.  
>"You know it's not that difficult to get along if you really try," she told him with a raised brow. Draco scoffed. "What do you know?"<br>"Well, Malfoy, if you would just put silly prejudices aside and create your own opinions of people, without listening to the quarrels of your parents, or what other people have to say. Your opinion should be the only one that matters," she told him in all seriousness. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, as if challenging her words.  
>"And you believe this?" he asked. Now Evangeline glared at him, fondly. "I'm talking to you aren't I?" she asked him. When he didn't say anything she continued. "You should hear all the grief I got from just sitting with you," she paused screwing up her features into a serious look. " 'You shouldn't be messing around with him!' 'What are you doing?'" she said mocking Harry's voice and Hermione's. She sighed. "Honestly, you'd think I committed a crime. I love them and all, but who I talk to is none of their business."<br>"You could always stop," suggested Draco staring at her. His gray eyes watching her carefully. Evangeline snorted in such a way that it would mortify her father. "As if, you always turn up sometime or another." At this Draco's smirk returned, and Evangeline found herself grinning along with him. She turned back to the barren tree before she could let her mind wander to more complicated things. Was he always so good looking?  
>"Why shouldn't I get near the tree?" she finally asked. Draco puffed out a short snort.<br>"It's the Womping Willow, it'll kill you if you get too close," he told her. His tone told her that he was telling the truth. So, to prove his statement correct Evangeline picked up a rock and threw it at the tree. Draco started, trying to grab at her arm, too late.  
>One of the tree's limbs came to life and swept in their direction, as Draco dragged her further away from the now life induced tree.<br>"Holy cow!" she gasped, now out of the demon tree's reach.  
>"You're crazy," Draco growled, still holding her arm tightly in his hand. Evangeline smiled up at him and pulled away. "You want to do something fun?" she asked. He frowned staring off again.<br>"I got to get somewhere, but I'll see you later," he told her backing away and back up the hill side. Evangeline waved, "Bye!" She watched him disappear into the castle, before turning a malicious grin at the tree.  
>"Let the fun begin," she whispered before turning away and heading up the slope and into the warmly lit corridors of Hogwarts. She "accidentally" bumped into a sixth year Ravenclaw, sliding her hand in his pocket to deposit a slim glass vial.<br>"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm not usually this clumsy," she apologized.  
>"It's okay!" he replied before walking off, Evangeline did this to several more people on her way to the Great Hall. By the time she was at the doors she was grinning ear to ear. Dinner would be exciting!<br>She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione and approached them quietly. Making out their current conversation. Cormac McLaggen was trying to enter the Great Hall, stumbling off the frame in his first attempt. She heard Ron laugh as McLaggen finally managed to enter. Ron following with a smug look. Harry pulled Hermione back and Evangeline stood to his right silently.  
>"What?" said Hermione defensively.<br>"If you ask me," said Harry quietly, "McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting." Hermione blushed as Evangeline felt her mouth pop open.  
>"Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway he's got a nasty temper, you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in - you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."<br>"Seriously Hermione?" Evangeline asked. Causing Harry to jump and turned to her.  
>"When did you get here?" he demanded. Evangeline shrugged, "Heard the whole thing."<br>"Oh, hush, the both of you," Hermione snapped, as they both smirked at her. Ron appeared as Evangeline 'flounced' away. Hermione had done some rule breaking. Suddenly Evangeline was very aware of Professor Slughorn heading her way, and she ducked behind a group of students. He passed and made a beeline for Harry. As much as she enjoyed potions. . . . . . . she did not enjoy his talking.  
>Evangeline slid into the seat next to Neville and began to eat. Her eyes flickering around the room. As everyone filed in and began eating, the fun began. It was the Ravenclaw first.<br>A loud 'boom!' filled the hall as part of the Ravenclaw table was engulfed in green smoke. Several cries of surprise filled the air. Not a second later, another 'boom!', and a fellow Gryffindor at the end of the table was also engulfed in green smoke. Five minutes later, very surprised, upset, and pink and green students sat staring at the people around them in mild horror. Evangeline grinned as she took a bite of a caramelized apple. Her eyes meeting the gray one's on Draco on their own accord.  
>He was paler than when he had left her, but a small smile played on his lips at the sight of green Gryffindor's. She looked away quickly, catching the disapproving look of Hermione Granger.<br>Evangeline returned to the common room with a full belly and a satisfied mind. Her potions had done her mood wonders. She was walking on cloud nine, queen of the world. She bade Harry, Ron, and Hermione farewell and disappeared up into the girls dormitory, tucked safely behind her bed curtains as she plotted her next 'awesome' potion explodation on the student populous.

* * *

><p><strong>So AWESOME! More will be posted later! And I hoped you liked it, unfortunately my free time has been cut down by my other activities, Marching Band, Art Club and other stuffs. But I will try to post at least something a week or every other week.<strong>

**And I made up that word, "explodation", cause I'm just that awesome.**

**-chao**


	7. Chapter 7 The Game Shadow

**Sorry for the wait! I have been SUPER busy, so this chapter was a bit rushed for me. . . yeah. Anyway, I have also started another story so thats why this took so long. I just didn't want to forget it in the darker parts of my mind . . . O.O  
><strong>

**Anyway, so here you are. Please tell me if anything needs to be changed, or if the overall story is a load of crap. . . here you are! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

Evangeline sat down for breakfast silently. She didn't have much of an appetite today. The previous night she had spent it in an abandoned classroom brewing, more of her exploding potions. This time purple and blue. So as per usual, her hair was also dyed purple and blue in some spots. It was mid October but it felt like December. Outside it was snowing.  
>She lifted a hand in greeting as Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats around her. Ron was relaying a story that had evidentially happened just mere minutes before.<br>". . . .and then there was a flash of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages. Hermione was smiling slightly, Evangeline took the moment to speak up.

"Was this a spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" she asked. Harry frowned at her as Hermione gave her an approving look. "Always jump to conclusions, don't you?" snapped Harry. Incensed, Evangeline stood placing both hands on the table, leaning towards him.  
>"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded hotly. Harry gave her a withering look. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe all your assumptions about everything! First you go and guess about Snape's position, MY book. . . . you've just wormed your way into everything!" Evangeline stood up right. Hurt, to say the least. She glared down at the boy-who-lived.<p>

"Well, then, maybe I'll leave you all alone," she told him in a low even voice. "Find myself a lovely place to live on my own. Do tell Mrs. Weasley that I can no longer suffer being in the presence of the Great and Almighty, Harry Potter." Her sarcasm was dripping in excess. Maybe he would be the victim of one of her potions. The thought was so evilly perfect. Although Harry was not finished with her yet.

"Oh yeah? You do that, we'll just go on living our lives, like before you came along!" Harry was standing now, effectively shouting. Evangeline blinked and backed away from the table, thrown out, just like that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco.

He was currently watching the row in process with narrowed eyes. His uneaten food forgotten. Evangeline slid her eyes back to Harry. He was staring her down, like she'd never seen him do so before. Finally she nodded.

"Fine," she said. Harry blinked in surprise. "I'll go. I'll go back to America, back to whatever the hell my life was before, I won't bother you all any more." With that she turned to go, walking down the long isle of seated students, with her fists balled at her side. Hermione's voice rose and Evangeline heard her admonishing the boy.  
>"Harry! That was uncalled for!" said Hermione, defending her. "Go apologize! This instance!"<br>" 'Mione, she deserved it," came Ron's reply, no doubt his face was stuffed with food. Evangeline did not hear the rest of the argument. Fumming, Evangeline stalked across the courtyard and onto the bridge. There she stood gripping the railing, her knuckles white with anger. What the heck was going on? Her mind was working at a hundred miles per second. She glared at the sky, it was Harry's potion book. It was a problem. Typical.  
>"What was that about?" asked a voice to her right. Evangeline's head snapped in the direction and her eyes landed on the ever familiar form of Draco Malfoy. She turned her glare to the sky yet again.<br>"You best not be around here, Malfoy. My temper may get the best of me," she warned him.  
>"Really?" he asked her in a disbelieving voice. Evangeline huffed, and shivered as a gust of wind swept past. "You want to talk about it?"<br>"No!" she snapped, her eyes meeting his. "It's his business alone, I won't go telling his secrets around the whole school. Merlin knows we have enough gossip." He stood staring at her for a moment before he shrugged. "Fine."  
>Evangeline pushed off from the wall, walking over to him. "What are your plans for today?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.<br>"I'm going into Hogsmead," he replied evenly. Evangeline nodded. "Well, I'll be here, wandering the grounds or tucked away in the library. . ." Draco shrugged and moved out of her way. "See you then." Evangeline watched him for a moment before walking back into the castle, Draco watching her the whole way.

Katie Bell was in St. Mungo's. She'd been cursed, and so it was important that Evangeline play for the Quidditch team. She had been tempted to quit. Especially after her fight with Harry. She was determined to ignore him. Which she did quite well.  
>Practices were very interesting, and Evangeline stayed well out of the way. Ron had turned into a giant menace. His attitude was affecting his keeping, and he took his anger out on anyone around him. Most often the members of the team, his sister, and his most favorite at the moment, Evangeline. Evangeline had taken her seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast one morning, when Ron had spoken up.<br>"Still here I see?" he sneered at her. Evangeline ignored him, like she always did. "Thought you'd be back with your Yankee buddies. I see your too much of a coward to do that." Evangeline stood up, slamming her hands down on the table's surface.  
>"Got something that crawled up your butt and died, Ronald?" she snapped. He leaned away from her in shock. Ginny and a few other girls began to snicker. "I don't need to listen to your crap, Ronald. I am no coward, and if you think as such, fight me." Harry and Hermione watched her wide-eyed. Ron's face turned red and he stood as well.<br>"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do?" he asked mockingly. Ron's face suddenly became wet, as well as his uniform. Evangeline had picked up the pitcher of orange juice and thrown the lot on him. He spluttered indignantly. "Oi!"

"Save your breath, you suck as a keeper anyway," she had said as she stormed off. This of course had offended, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. It did not bode well for her at the next practice. But still, Evangeline was hurt by Harry's words. She was hurt by everything. It did not help that her father still had not replied to her letter. Or rather, letters. That and her brothers. She was waiting for them to answer. Just a note perhaps? She found herself rather upset by everything, and could not bring herself to keep a calm head about it. Surely they had not forgotten about her already?

* * *

><p>The next morning Evangeline went into the great hall, the Gryffindor table was a sea of red and gold. The Slytherins booed at her as she took a seat, while her fellow house mates cheered for her her. Evangeline sat next to Ginny, with a warm smile. The red headed girl had forgiven her already.<br>"Ready?" she asked her excitedly. Evangeline rolled her eyes, "duh."  
>Harry and Ron entered the Great hall then and received the same amount of enthusiasm as she had, if not more, from both parties. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.<p>

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!"  
>He ignored her and sat next to Harry looking ill. Harry offered him food, which he took but barely ate. A few minutes later Hermione entered and approached them rather timidly. She had been avoiding Ron ever since his temper began to flare.<p>

"How are you both feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head. Ron moaned, "after this I am resigning." Harry took a glass of pumpkin juice and tipped something into it before handing it to Ron. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

"Don't drink that, Ron!" cried Hermione as Ron was lifting the glass up to his lips. Ron paused, watching as Harry (not so discretely) put a small vial into his chest pocket. Ron's eyes widened slightly, as Harry shrugged. "Thats not. . . thats. . . you put liquid luck in. . . my drink?" Ron disbelievingly. Harry offered yet another shrug. Ron looked at his glass as if it were to make his dreams come true, and tipped the whole thing back, drinking it all. Hermione let out a scandalized gasp.

"Ron!" she said, "Harry!" Both boys grinned like idiots at her. Evangeline hid her laugh behind her hand and took another bite of her toast. Ron heaved an euphoric sigh, smiling at the ceiling before turning back to them all. "I feel really great!"

"That's good Ron!" said Harry cheerfully, clapping his friends shoulder. Evangeline noticed that it seemed to be somewhat, half-hearted. If a little fake. She eyed both boys with a wary look, were they planning on doing something? Perhaps to her? The thought made her feel very uncomfortable, and she shifted in her seat. Ginny meanwhile had finished with her breakfast, and was standing.

"You coming, Ev?" she asked. Evangeline nodded and stood, following Ginny out of the Great Hall and heading towards the Quidditch pitch. The grass crunched under their feet and their breath hung in the air, like small miniature clouds. Ginny's cheeks became flushed with the cold, and Evangeline hugged her coat around herself tightly. What she would give for a surprise trip to Florida about now.

"Ginny! Ev!" called a distinctly feminine voice. Turning both girls watched as Demelza ran up to them, her Gryffindor scarf flying in the wind. She halted before them, a bright look in her eyes. "Did you hear?" she asked eagerly.

"Hear what?" asked Ginny. Demelza huffed and rolled her eyes. "Vaisey took a bludger to the head yesterday and they're playing Harper in his place," said the girl with excitement. Both Ginny and Evangeline smiled at each other. Harper was not a very good Chaser. "And, Malfoy's gone off sick!"

"What?" asked Evangeline surprised. Malfoy not playing? That was odd, and if so, what was he sick with. Ginny asked Demelza how she came by this bit of knowledge. "Oh, I heard some Slytherin's talking about it on my way to breakfast," she replied airily. Evangeline shook her head in disbelief. Could their luck get any better. She thought darkly about what Harry had done with his Felix Felice's. Such a waste. Together the three went down to the Gryffindor changing rooms and exchanged their school robes for Quidditch ones. The scarlete robes hanging off Evangeline's form fluidly. She felt so unreal in them. So much more sophisticated than just wearing a soccer jersey and shorts. She was pulling on her gloves when Harry and Ron entered.

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey - he took a Budger to the head yeasterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that - Malfoy's gone off sick too!" Evangeline shot her friend a dark look are both boys started.  
>"<em>What?"<em> said Harry, wheeling around to stare at Ginny. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?" Evangeline took a seat. Her thoughts exactly. . .

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot." Evangeline nodded at that, and watched as Harry gave Ginny a vague smile, his mind obviously on other things. Ginny watched him for a moment longer and turned to Evangeline, who gave the red head a significant look. Ginny looked away, "what?" she asked her cheeks coloring.

"Nothing," Evangeline replied with a smile. It seemed that Ginny did have something for the team captain. Ginny shot her a half-hearted glare and they walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. On one end of the stadium it was a solid mass of red and gold; the other a sea of green and silver. Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate. Evangeline mounted her Moontrimmer and waited for the whistle to play. Harry was shaking hands with the Slytherin Captain, Urquhart.

"Mount your brooms. On the whistle . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ." The whistle sounded and Evangeline shot off the ground with the rest of her team. Ginny had the Quaffle. Evangeline flanked her and soared to the end of the pitch to assist in scoring and distract the Slytherin players. A voice filled the loudspeakers, the commentator's commentation started up.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal relationship with the Captain does help. . ."

The the Slytherin end of the pitch a round of cheers went up. Evangeline dove at Urquhart as he stole the Quaffle from Ginny and zoomed down to Ron. Evangeline flew beneath him until he was close enough to score.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and. . . Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes I suppose. . . .oh, and here Fallon has come into possession of the Quaffle, making her way back down the pitch, lovely girl, if I do say so myself."

Evangeline fought the urge to turn and throw the Quaffle at the Hufflepuff. Instead she when and scored, and scored yet again. "It seems that Fallon has scored yet again," came the Hufflepuff's voice as Evangeline scored yet another goal. After half an hour Gryffindor was leading Slytherin sixty points to zero. As they scored yet again, by Ginny, a loud 'BOOM!' filled the stadium. The Slytherin end of the pitch was engulfed in a thick cloud of red smoke and gold glitter. Several cries of dismay filled the air as it cleared and the Slytherins found themselves covered head to toe in red and gold.

Evangeline laughed loudly as Gryffindor scored yet again. And then the the whistle went off being drowned out by the deafening cheers of the crowd. Harry had caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won!

After changing and making herself clean Evangeline went down to the common room, in full swing of celebrations. A messenger bag slug over her shoulder, and her hair pulled up into a very hastily done bun. She was greeted by several cheers as she entered.  
>"Ev!" Ron called. Evangeline turned and smiled at the beaming Keeper.<br>"Ron!"

"Brilliant potions!" he called to her before he was dragged back into the celebrating group. Evangeline smiled, shook her head and went to the portrait hole. She entered the hall and ran down it until she ducked into a classroom at the end of it. She opened up one of the cabinets, enchanted to stay locked by her own spell. Inside was a bubbling cauldron, the liquid a shimmering orange in color. A thin veil of vapor wafting up from it. Evangeline reached into her bag and produced a handful of long smelly blades of onion grass. She cut them up on the table and sprinkled them over the cauldron. She then stirred it clockwise four times, as it began to changed color. Changing from orange to red.  
>Smiling to herself she shut the cabinet and locked it with a spell, uttered from her lips. She then ducked out of the classroom, watching for anyone and then changed her shape. She was an animagus. Like her brothers, she had become one and had used her animagus form to sneak those exploding potions into the robes of the Slytherin's for the game. It had taken her a long time of planning, but it had paid off.<br>Padding down the hallways, as a sleek black cat, Evangeline made her way to the Astronomy tower. For it was a fine night for stargazing, and she didn't feel like celebrating with her House. No, tonight she would enjoy the still calmness of the night sky.

But those thoughts were cut short as she came up the stairs, ans spotted Draco. He was leaning against the railing, looking out over the landscape. Deciding to stay as she was; Evangeline approached slowly, mewing at his feet. The blond boy started, a swear escaping his lips as she saw her. He gave her a dark look before sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, "scared by a cat." He laughed at himself, before bending down to kneel before her. He reached out a hand to stroke her fur, in which she let him do. She was a cat after all.

"What're you doing up here, huh?" he asked softly. Evangeline mewed and purred as he scratched a rather good spot near her ears. "Who's your master?" She then fixed him with her wide blue cat eyes and tried to convey what she could not say, 'I serve no one'. Her look seemed to pierce him, for her looked away, sighing yet again. He then stood.  
>"I don't think I can do it," he moaned. He ran his hands through his hair yet again. "But if I don't he'll hurt my family. . . kill me," he sighed. Alarm flickered through Evangeline's small form, she mewed again. Draco sighed and turned back to her again, a small smile on his lips. "I will call you Shadow. Since you seem to have come from nowhere." He bent down again and patted her head before standing and leaving. "Night, Shadow," he called, his shoulder's slumping as he descended the stairs. She would not be getting any sleep that night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Say <em>what?<em>? Yes, I could not help myself, I wanted her to have an animagus. And another way of interacting with the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Other than that I think thats all I have to say. . . **

**Oh and to those of you who have favorited and alerted my story, I THANK YOU! (gives hugs) And also, I love reviews, okay, bye. . . :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The PARTY!

**Hey all, I just finished this little number for you. . . wow that sounded weird. Anyway, I just love your comments! I know Harry can be a bit of a git. It's because he has all these issues. You know with Voldemort being in his mind, and that he is also a horcrux. And everyone expects him to just grow up and defeat Voldemort and be the savior of the Wizarding world. . . . that's a lot for a sixteen year old to handle. It's not like he asked for it. . . but he is a meanie, a jerk, and a little selfish when it comes to his book.**

**I just love how this turned out, Ev's a bit wild or weird in this one, realising some stuff. . . yeah. Just read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 The <em>PARTY!<em>**

Christmas was approaching fast and Evangeline found she did not want it to come. It was not that she didn't enjoy Christmas, no, she loved it. It was more of a matter of where she would be spending Christmas. Part of her worried endlessly that she would have to spend it with the Malfoy's as atonement for her rude words towards Mrs. Malfoy in Madame Malkin's. Another worried that her family would 'forget' to send her any word on their plans or express their desire to see her. Evangeline missed her brothers very much.  
>Quidditch was the usual. And much to her happiness, Ron was no longer being a nasty little bugger. His mood had brightened considerably. Evangeline wondered why. And it didn't take her long to find out. Anyone would notice a giggling Lavender Brown sitting next to Ronald Weasley at the table for meals, or their little snog-a-thon's in the common room. It was rather uncomfortable, really. Listening or watching the two suck each other's faces off. Hermione avoided them like the plague. She refused to speak to Ron, and would run from any room as soon as he entered. This all intrigued Evangeline, but she was still too upset at Harry to ask why. She refused to be the first to apologize. Harry seemed to be stuck. And that gave Evangeline a reason to smile.<p>

Of course, she also had a dilemma. Slughorn's Christmas Party. She did not feel too keen on asking someone to go with her. She could ask Draco, but she knew that was asking for trouble. Harry and Ron would have a field day when they found out. She found herself slightly put out by the prospect of not being able to ask him to be her date. Date. Suddenly her cheeks were flaming, and she hid behind her book, '_Quintessence: A Quest_'. If she looked up Hermione would see and Ginny. And she did _not_ want to be pestered over. . . that.

The library was silent except for the whispered conversation Ginny was holding with Hermione. Evangeline worked furiously to get her face to a normal shade. Why did she blush? Over Draco as a date. Her eyes widened. Her, date Draco? It was. . . impossible. Doomed. Not meant to happen. He was a Slytherin. The most hated person in his house by Harry standards.

He was a Montague. She was a Capulet.

Oh, dear merciful Merlin. She was _not_ thinking about Romeo and Juliet. Star-crossed lovers, doomed to die? Oh, yes, she was so in trouble. She groaned, forgetting where she was. Was that what she was? A love struck Juliet? How Draco would laugh if she told him about this. Then she frowned. She would never tell Draco about this. Or the apparent crush that had developed right beneath her nose. Stupid heart.

"Ev? You alright?" asked Ginny. Startled, Evangeline dropped Quintessence.

"Yes," she replied immediately. Ginny and Hermione shared a look. Oh, and she knew that look. It was disbelief. They didn't buy it.

"Are your- you're blushing!" Ginny exclaimed. She was then shushed rather harshly by Madam Prince.

"No. No I'm not," Evangeline said, desperately trying to read her Charms book.

"Oh. It's a boy isn't it?"

"W-w-what?" Evangeline spluttered in shock. "It most certainly isn't!"

"Yes! Yes it is," replied Hermione. "You've been looking like that every time you come back from your little trips, off to Merlin knows where." Evangeline pointedly ignored them, sticking her face into the book. "Who is it?" Evangeline snapped the book shut.

"There is _no_ boy, thank you very much!" she growled. Liar, her mind screamed at her. Liar, liar. Hermione and Ginny just grinned and returned to their work. Happy to let her fester in denial. Evangeline gave a low groan and began to pack up her bag, stuffing her books into it carefully as to avoid color filled vials. Each a spectacular shade of magenta. She left the two, snickering to each other.

She waited outside of the Transfiguration classroom, in silence. Hermione would show up a little while later. Then she would put those two to rest with her 'love life'. What love life? She was academically driven and Quidditch orientated. No room in her life for a . . . boy.

"Hi, Ev," said a voice to her right. Pulled from her thoughts she saw Harry standing before her. A frown on his face; Ron stood off a little ways. Carefully avoiding the two.

"Hi Harry," she replied flatly. No way was she going to be the first to apologize to the idiot. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked up at her. His green eyes looking almost pleading. She sniffed and eyed him warily.

"Look, Ev, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that and said all those things. I want to apologize, and, ask for your forgiveness."  
>"You're serious?" she asked in an unbelieving tone. He nodded vigorously, sending his glasses to lay haphazardly across his face. His fixed them quickly.<p>

"I know we haven't talked, and I've ignored you. . . please, Ev, I am sorry," he pleaded. Evangeline frowned at him and stuck a finger out pointing in what she hoped was a menacing way. She prodded him harshly with said finger.

"Only if you're being serious. Any funny business, and I done. I will never speak to you, again. Don't. Lie. To. Me. Harry," she said punctuating her words with a well aimed poke. "You deceive me in any way, and I won't care if you're the 'Chosen-One'. You'll be another prick, that I want to punch in the face, but yes, I forgive you." When he began to smile she cut him off. "Don't think I don't remember what you said to me. I won't forget what you said, so, tread carefully." The smile turned into a timid grimace at the threat. But he nodded.

"What's going on?" asked a breathless Hermione a moment later. She had run up to them just as Evangeline was finishing her little 'speech'. Harry turned a grin on her.

"I've apologised, and we've come to an understanding," he told her brightly. Hermione gave him an odd look and turned to Evangeline with a questioning gaze. Evangeline mimed the 'I'm-watching-you' to Harry, and smiled at Hermione. The later gave a half hearted smile in return and they entered the classroom.

Evangeline's day went haywire from there. They were working on human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, changing the color of their eyebrows. She was deeply amused with her green eyebrows. She wiggled them in the mirror, and called for Hermione's attention.

"Look at them! Aren't they _gorgeous_?" she asked Hermione sweetly. Hermione gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Mad, Ev. Mad," she replied. Still highly amused with herself she continued to change her eyebrows into vibrant colors. Eventually, she got the shade of neon purple; the same as her tie. She had already lost Gryffindor house well over two-hundred points for her ties. She really didn't see the point of House points. So what if she lost a few here and there?

Hermione was laughing at Ron now. He was sporting a rather interesting handlebar mustache. Both Hermione and Evangeline dissolved into a fit of giggles. He retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question. Lavender and Parvati found this deeply hilarious and reduced Hermione to the verge of tears. Evangeline did her best to comfort her but the witch would have none of it; racing from the room the moment the bell rang. Leaving her things in the process. Harry gave Evangeline a strained smile and took Hermione's things and followed her.

Evangeline turned on Ron. Livid she grabbed his arm and ripped him from the grasp of his suckerous girlfriend and led him to a corner. Hidden from sight from other prying eyes.

"You insensitive toad!" she spat at the boy. "Have you no heart? That was cruel and unjust."

"She deserved it!" fired back Ron. "I don't know what her problem is?"

"She's hurt Ron!"

"She laughed at my mustache!"

"So? I did. Everyone did, yet you chose to make fun of her, Ron," she told him a scathing voice. "Very mature." Ron's face turned a rather nice shade of red, she would have thought, had he not been so livid looking. And her own temper not flaring as well.

"She's being unreasonable, and you know it!" he shouted.

"It's not my fault your dating a wanton bimbo!" she hissed. He drew back instantly, his features gaining an impassive look. Evangeline found herself wishing she'd thought before she spoke.

"I'll be going then," said Ron walking away. Evangeline growled. He would not see sense, even if it spit him in the eye. Before he passed her she slipped a small vial into his pocket. Not her fault if he wore somewhat baggy pants.

* * *

><p>She did not go to dinner that night. Not that she wanted to. She was staring down at a dark hunter green dress. Her father had been so kind as to send it. When she finally put it on she stared at herself in the mirror. The sleeves ended at her elbows, and the skirt ended near her knee's. The neck was scooped and showed a modest amount of chest. Her cleavage nicely covered. She twirled in it. It was modest yet. . . dare she say,<em> sexy<em>? It gave her legs an elegant look that shorter dresses did not. She looked very fashionable. Maybe her father did have some sense.

She slipped on a pair of heels, and twisted her hair up into a loose bun. She looked ready for a party. A high end party. As she left the common room she found herself meeting a friend in the hall.

"Hi Neville!" she said. The boy came to a halt, clearly startled.

"Ev! How good to see you, er, today-I mean tonight," he said. Evangeline laughed lightly and hooked her arm around his.

"Walk me to the dungeons will you?" she asked. Neville swallowed thickly and nodded.

"You're going to Slughorn's party then?" asked Neville. Evangeline nodded, and continued their walk. "Harry'll be there," she said aiming to strike a conversation. It worked.

"I heard that he's taking Luna," Neville said sullenly.

"Oh, yes," she replied. Noting his unhappiness about the arrangement. "You know, I don't have a date."

"You look very nice," he hastily mumbled. Evangeline laughed, it filled the halls, echoing.

"Be my date? So I don't look like a total dope?" she asked, in a teasing sort of voice. Neville stopped and looked down at his feet. "I have nothing to wear," he mumbled.

"Nonsense!" cried Evangeline, and with a flourish she pulled her wand out from her dress. Neville raised his eyes, and backed away.

"What are you doing?"

"Charming your robes," she said. "My father taught me how, just in case." He looked wary as she waved her wand and muttered the spell. Instantly vanishing the Hogwarts crest from his chest and his house badge. As well as changing his tie to a black one. Then stowing her wand away she attacked his hair. Mussing it up enough to give him an almost 'Harry Potter' inspired hairdo. She stepped back and admired her work.

"Nice," she said. "Now Luna won't be able to take her eyes off you." Neville spluttered as she dragged him down the last flight of steps to the dungeon. Laughter, music and loud conversation could be heard long before they actually entered Slughorn's office. It was large, the ceiling and walls had been draped in emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, it looked almost like a vast tent. It was stuffy and crowded while bathed in red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling, where real faeries were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Music floated to Evangeline's ears from one corner of the room, while a haze of purple smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation. It all made Evangeline look in awe with her mouth hanging open, while she kept her arm around Neville's. He seemed to be scanning the room eagerly.

"I don't think she's here, Ev," Neville said breaking her away from the festive decor. She turned her gaze onto him.

"Well, she may be getting ready, and Harry has to escort her. . ." she replied trailing off. Her eyes following what seemed to be a floating table. But it was merely a house elf weaving in and out of the many legs of guests "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed as she watched some of the food wander off. She really was quite hungry.  
>Dragging Neville along with her, she led them to food. She ate the small appetizer's with relish in a corner of the room, watching for Harry and Luna. She had after all brought Neville just to see her. He stood holding a tray for her, which she had asked a house elf for. He most likely thought her to be a feminine version of Ron. Except the red hair and face covered in freckles. . . She shuddered and ate the last morsel of food. Just as Harry appeared in the crowd, Luna on his arm. They were talking to a short, stout, bespectacled man.<p>

"Oh, Neville there they are!" she said pointing. In his haste he nearly dropped the empty tray, and almost squashed her foot. Calmly she levitated the tray into the air at the last second and allowed Neville to tow her away.

"Hi there Harry," Neville said sounding breathless. Harry turned and grinned at him, but he was only looking at Luna; who looked back with her usual dreamy look.

"Hey Neville, I didn't know you got an invite," replied Harry. Neville paused and Evangeline cut in, pulling herself out from behind him. Harry's eyes snapped over to her and a look of understanding crept onto his face.

"I asked Neville to come," she explained. "Seemed only natural to go with a friend."

"Only natural," replied a smooth voice. Evangeline glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw a tall and emaciated looking man, with dark shadows under his eyes. A vampire.

"Yes," she replied in a rather disturbed way, "oh, I've just spotted a friend of mine! Do excuse me." She yanked Neville along with her as Harry and Luna followed. She had indeed spotted a friend. Hermione Granger, to be exact.

"Hermione! _Hermione!_" called Harry.

"Harry! Ev! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna, Neville!"

"What's happened to you?" asked Evangeline. Hermione looked disheveled, like she'd fought her way out of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped - I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added as Harry gave her a questioning look. Evangeline gasped, mainly because laughing would be the bad response in this situation.

"Serves you right for coming with him," Harry told her severely. Evangeline coughed and disentangled herself from Neville.  
>"Anyone fancy a drink?" she asked. They all gave non-committal shrugs as Hermione kept talking to Harry. Neville scooted closer to Luna and Evangeline disappeared into the crowd. She wandered in between talking party goers and up close to the door. There she busied herself with a nice little cup of mead. Sipping it slowly as she watched people laugh and talk to each other as they slowly got more intoxicated.<p>

She was bored. Very bored. Yes, it had been amusing to help Neville crash the party to talk to Luna, but now? She was very bored. Tempted enough to slip out and do a little mischief. Maybe go for a moonlit walk perhaps. If only she had someone to share it with. Quickly she clamped down those thoughts and took a great gulp of mead. Only to nearly spit it out again. She settled for coughing.

Filch entered the room dragging Draco by the ear towards Professor Slughorn. She couldn't hear the conversation but she knew it was not in favor for Draco. Then Draco pulled himself out of Filch's grasp, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?" Evangeline set her empty glass down on a tray floating by. Maybe she should have invited him as her date. Yet again, she blushed, watching as the Professors talked to each other. Finally Filch shuffled out of the room, and Professor Snape soon followed with a resentful looking Draco. Evangeline stood rooted to the spot, as they neared. Professor Snape only glanced at her, but Draco came to a halt.

"Hi, Malfoy," she greeted after quickly clearing her throat. She furiously hoped that she didn't blush or look at him in any way that would give her away. _It's better that he not know_, she kept telling herself. He looked at her and she realized that he looked even more ill than the last time she'd seen him. His skin was slightly gray and he had bags under his eyes. His words from the Astronomy Tower hauntingly floated back to her mind, "_I don't think I can do it," he moaned. He ran his hands through his hair yet again. "But if I don't he'll hurt my family. . . kill me,"._ . She smiled at him slightly. He shifted, his eyes wandering over her, she did not blush.

"You look. . . very beautiful, Fallon," he said, and then rushed past her. She stood there in shock, her blue eyes wide, before a smile crept into her face. _He said I looked beautiful!_ She thought with delight. _Don't think it means anything_, she reminded herself. She whipped the smile from her face and entered the hall. She could see Professor Snape's billowing robes as he led the way and Draco racing to catch up. Glancing around herself, Evangeline changed into her animagus.

She ran down the hall after them and slipped into the classroom just as Professor Snape snapped the door shut and locked it. She hid underneath desk as Professor Snape came to stand before Draco with a menacing look.

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled -"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?" snapped Draco.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it," replied Professor Snape in a cold voice.

"Who suspects me?" said Draco angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about - don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work - I can stop you!"

Snape paused and then said quietly, "Ah . . . Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" Evangeline shivered in her cat form.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!" snapped Draco. Snape changed the subject slightly.

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco -"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Malfoy. Snape paused sea700rching Draco's face. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"Well then you better stop telling me to your office!"

"Listen to me," Snape said in a low voice. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco -" Evangeline felt herself tense up, the Unbreakable Vow. . . that was big, very big. One did not make that sort of vow unless it meant a lot to them. Why did Professor Snape do it? Why would he, when he was only his teacher? Evangeline could've smacked herself for her stupidity. Of course, Professor Snape had been a Death Eater in the first war. He was tied to the Dark Lord somehow.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!" said Draco. Evangeline's stomach dropped. Harry was right, Draco was a Death Eater. And 'him' must be the Dark Lord. There was no way around it.

"What it your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you're trying to do I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!" snapped Draco.

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!" yelled Draco. Evangeline wanted to leave. But more importantly she wanted the truth. No more dancing around each other, no more meeting on the grounds by surprise. .

"Keep your voice down!" spat Professor Snape. "It your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at the present-"

"What does it matter?" asked Draco, interrupting Professor Snape once more. Snape did not at all looked pleased by this. "Defense Against the Dark Arts - it's all a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, it I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Like that Fallon girl? Why not confide in me, and I can-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" snapped Draco. Evangeline sat in shocked silence. Not that she was making any noise. He defended her? "I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!" Professor Snape paused then, giving Draco a very calculating stare. Then he said coldly:

"You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-" With those words Draco's face contorted into rage. He took quick steps towards the door, not allowing Professor Snape to finish. He yanked the door open and disappeared into the hall. She waited with a baited breath until Professor Snape walked slowly from the classroom. She crouched in the doorway until she saw him disappear back into the party. Slowly she crept from the room and down the hall, following after Draco. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Unbeknowest to Evangeline, Harry Potter lay on the floor, hidden beneath his invisibility cloak, watching as her feline form disappeared around the distant corner.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-<em>DUN!<em> WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH! (lol crazy moment)  
><strong>

**She has some issues doesn't she? XP What will she do next? I can hardly wait to write the next chapter. . . . and will Harry confront her? O.O**

**It almost makes me scared. . . . **

**And, I would love to thank all those who are reading, favoriting, and story alerting this! I love you all, and will not allow this story to fail. . . hopefully. Thanks! **

**_P.S. I LOVE reviews!_**

**~Chao**


	9. Chapter 9 The Astronomy Tower

**So here is the ninth chapter! Sorry it took so long, but my life has been _REALLY_ busy. With school, a creative writing club, homework, and the family shizaze, I have been really busy. Sorry! You can beat me later. . . . .**

**This chapter was really hard for me. . . I am pretty sure I messed up Draco's character, and possibly Ev's. I suck a romances, and yeah. . . plus I was trying to get it out of my mind! Cause I've been wanting to write it for like days now.**

**So read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 The Astronomy Tower<strong>

Evangeline ran down the hall, following the scent of Draco. Who knew animal senses could be so useful? She ran around another corner, and stopped. He was heading for the astronomy tower. Curious she slowed her pace and padded up the stairs, sliding into the shadows around the edge of the room until she was close to Draco. She close that she could see his face.  
>He looked about ready on the verge of tears. His gray eyes shimmered in the moonlight, as his white knuckles gripped the railing. Silently she shifted out of her animagus, standing at her full height just to his left. Slowly she reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped, turning and pointing his wand at her. The spell died on his lips when he saw her.<p>

They looked at each other for what seemed. . . . years. He looked so pale, so ill, so tired. She wanted nothing more than to help him. But he was a Death Eater. She knew it in her heart, yet did not want to let the painful reality set in.

"Draco . . . what's wrong?" she asked in a low whisper. He stared at her with a tortured look. "Please tell me, or send me away. I cannot bare to see you so, distressed"

"What did you say?" he asked hoarsely. Evangeline frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"No. Before that," he said. With dread, Evangeline found that she had actually used his name. And to her dismay found that she did not regret it, no, it sounded so right. It had rolled off her tongue with ease. "You said my name." She scrambled for an answer.

"We. . . are friends. Are we not?" she asked. By his look, she knew he did not buy it. But he still offered her a small smile.

"Only if I may call you, Evangeline," he replied. She smiled a little. Then he smiled at her, "or perhaps 'Angel'?" She glared at him, in mock anger.

"Only if I may call you 'blondie'," she retorted with mild sarcasm. He grinned at her, but, they fell into silence again. He looking at a spot just past her shoulders with a haunted look. Evangeline stood at an impasse. She did not know how to broach the subject of Draco being or not being a Death Eater. Or rather how to speak to him now. They had always had playful banter, smiles at the subjects they talked about, rivalries over who would win the next Quidditch game. She smiled to herself. She quite enjoyed their random meetings on the school grounds.

"Do you like strawberries?" she asked randomly. Instantly feeling like an idiot. Strawberries? Who talks about strawberries? He gave her a mild look of confusion.

"I would say, I do," he replied with hesitation. There was an awkward silence were Evangeline fidgeted with her skirt before she finally made up her mind, she could do this.

"I saw you at the party," she said. Draco just watched her with impassive eyes. She couldn't let herself back down now. She had to know, to finally put all of Harry's accusations to rest. Whether or not they were actually true. She was tired of jumping around the topic, speaking of little things. Merlin! She barely knew the real person behind Draco Malfoy. Was he good? Was he evil? What was going on? Evangeline would rather ruin her shaky relationship with Draco, than act like nothing was going on. Would the brutal truth slap her in the face if she did not know?

"I followed you," she continued. Draco's face lit with panic and he advanced on her. Backing her into the cold stone wall, and glaring down at her. Evangeline would not back down. She was so close.

"What did you hear?" he demanded. Evangeline lifted her chin defiantly and stared back at him. She was pretty sure he could see fear flashing on her face. She was scared.

"Everything," she said, her voice wavering. Despite that she still glared at him, and he at her. He still had her cornered. He wouldn't try anything, right? If so, Evangeline knew a few good tricks. The obvious one a knee to the groin. Yet she had the feeling he wouldn't really harm her, he didn't seem the type. "I'm not scared of you," she continued.

"Oh, really?" Draco replied sarcastically. "You could have fooled me."

"I'm not accusing you, of anything! I just want to know what's going on!"

"Why?" he scoffed. "So you can go tell Potter and his friends? Fat chance."

"You think I really trust them?" snapped Evangeline. Draco frowned but stayed silent. "All we've done since coming here is _fight_. You think I would tell them anything that important, when I know that they will, no, _might_ turn on me?" He sneered down at her.

"You're a Gryffindor, what's the difference?"

"That I don't care!" her last words were swept away in the wind, and Draco's eyes became wide, if only by a fraction. Then she felt a tugging on her mind, she immediately broke eye contact with him. Tears stung at her eyes as she looked at anything but him.

"Who gave you permission to look into my mind?" she asked weakly. Hurt. Draco found himself stumbling for words, so he did the only thing that happened to pop into his head. In one swift movement he grabbed her and enveloped her in a crushing hug. Evangeline gave a startled cry and fought back, realizing slowly who was hugging her. Within a matter of seconds she also hugged him back. Thinking at how pathetic this must look, yet it felt wonderful.

Beneath the suit he wore she knew he was well built. All Quidditch players were. She also knew that their was a feeling of fragility, her fingers could make out the slight rises and valley's were his ribs were. His lack of appetite was beginning to show. His chest rose and fell against her face rapidly, and something hit her hair. The pressure fell down, and slowly flowed to her face were she felt warm liquid. Evangeline pulled away slightly to look at Draco. He was crying and trying desperately to hid it.

"Tell me why you are scared," she pleaded. "Lighten your burden, tell me."

"No."

"I can't stand to see you like this," she told him sighing. "I see it everyday. You look ill, troubled, and downright depressed. It hurts more than you, Draco." His head snapped up and he looked at her with a look of distrust almost. Evangeline became aware of tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can I tell you?" asked Draco in a disbelieving voice. "When you are so-" he stopped, almost unsure of himself. So she finished for him, to help.

"-ignorant, conceited, and prejudiced?"

"That's not-"

"I know what Gryffindor's are called," she told him with a sad smile. More like a rueful grimace. Draco shook his head and hesitated before answering her.

"Understanding, intelligent, beautiful, caring. . ." Evangeline wanted to tell him it was all lies. She was none of those things. She was the daughter of a Slytherin who fell in love and married a Gryffindor. Who turned his back on what his house stood for just to live in peace, who signed the death warrant for his family because of it. The daughter who was often forgotten, among so many brothers. The daughter who was bitter, and lied just to gain her father's attention. How did he see any of this?

It was true, she did not care who belonged to what house. Or what family. Pure-blood's were just as good as mudblood's. She would acknowledge that she was smart, she was passing after all. But beautiful? Did he see her pale features, black hair, and non-make-upped face as beautiful? She wasn't like her peer's. Caring? Absolutely not. Since when had she thought of anyone other than herself?

She opened her mouth to protest but the stern look on Draco's face told her to 'shut up'.

"Don't deny, any, of those things," he warned her. Evangeline mutely nodded.

"You'll still tell me what's going on?" Draco let out a brief laugh and fixed her with a grim smile.

"I don't think you'll stop asking if I don't," he joked. Evangeline gave him a trademark Draco smirk causing him to laugh, before finally becoming serious. His hands that had once rested on her hips pulled away, and a look or regret crossed his face. Evangeline blushed, as he led her to a bench to sit on. There he took a seat next to her but facing her. Draco seemed to suddenly find his hands very interesting.

"How to start?" he mused.

"How about at the beginning?" Evangeline offered. Draco made a face at the suggestion.

"I'll tell you the key details," he decided. Evangeline now made a face, and he smiled at her. She gave a long suffered sigh and pulled her legs up under herself to prepare for the tale.

"The Dark Lord, as you know, has risen and is gaining power," he said. Evangeline nodded. Of course she knew that. Who didn't? Oh, right. Her father. What idiot would send his sixteen year old daughter to Britain, the known land where Voldemort was residing. Moron.

"My family had ties with the Dark Lord in the past when he first rose up. After he 'died' my family went on living as normal. But then the Dark Lord rose again, and began to gather his old followers; my father included. To keep things simple and short, last year, they went to the ministry to get Potter's Prophecy and failed. My father was punished, and now I have to do something for the Dark Lord."

"What do you have to do?" she asked in a whisper. Draco looked away and out at the landscape.

"I have to kill someone." Evangeline drew in a sharp breath and Draco flinched.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you!" he snapped, she flinched and he sighed. "I can't tell you right now," he amended. He gave her a weal smile and Evangeline watched his face carefully. "If I tell you now, my whole plan will be ruined. He'll kill my mum and dad, me." Evangeline reached a hand out and squeezed his pale hand in her small feminine hand.

"I don't like it, that you have to kill someone," she said, with a sigh. "But I'm here if you need me. You know, to talk about it, or just. . . whatever you need." She offered a small smile, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and let him think. He waited for a few moments before he pulled his hand out of her grasp. Evangeline watched as he took off the black jacket and rolled up his sleeve, revealing pale skin and a dark tattoo. Evangeline took a sharp breath, watching as the skull moved with the snake coming from it's mouth. She'd seen it before, in a book of course, but never on a real live person. It seemed to mar the skin, in its pearly sheen, and Evangeline hated it.

"Did it hurt?" she breathed. Draco shrugged, and Evangeline reached out a timid hand to touch it. She traced the lines lightly, as Draco flinched.

"What're you doing?" he hissed.

"I've never seen one before," she explained sheepishly. "At least not one that wasn't printed on paper, sorry." She realized how close they were then, their faces mere inches away from each other. She could smell his breath; a faint mint. Most likely from his toothpaste, she thought randomly. His eyes were dark as he watched her, and to her horror, she was blushing. Not a pale, embarrassed blush, but a full out red tomato blush. Like Ron's. . .

He leaned forward slightly, as did she, and their lips met briefly. Gently sliding over each others, and as Evangeline made to pull away, his arm wrapped around her and deepened the kiss. A full lip crushing lock. But it wasn't unpleasant, no, it was like fireworks were going off in her mind. He wound his hand up into her loose bun and placed his other hand in her waist.

Wasn't it only hours before that she was dreaming of this? The heated kiss? More like a snog. . her brain was slowly becoming foggy as it deepened. She knew her hands were in his hair, gripping it and enjoying the sensation it gave her. When they broke apart, both breathing heavily, Evangeline knew she was beet red, and now terrified.

Now what?

Where they something? Anything? He looked about as clueless as she did, which was saying a lot. She was not experienced in this sort of field, romance-wise. And it scared her to death. It seemed so complicated now, but it really wasn't that complicated was it?

"Draco-"

"Evangeline, I. . ." he blinked as if he didn't believe what had just happened. . . happened. "That was, amazing!"

"What?" she squeaked. He liked it? She felt like running, right there, right now.

"I've been wanting to do that forever," he confessed, further causing Evangeline's heart to race. "I just never thought it would be so. . . wonderful." A dreamy look crossed his face.

"Don't turn into Luna," she advised. Surprised at her coherence, and word choice. She felt like hiding in a dark hole. Not that she didn't like Draco, in fact, he was a great kisser! She just felt so embarrassed.

"I- hey!" he said. "I'm not that loony freak!" Evangeline laughed, shyly.

"I wasn't saying you were, it was just you got that look," she explained.

"Oh?" he asked leaning towards her again. "And what was that look?" Before Evangeline could answer he kissed her on lips. A chaste kiss.

"Um. . . ." she struggled for words. "Um. . ." Draco stood, pulling on his jacket before holding a hand out to her. She took it in a daze, Draco looked pleased with himself.

"May I escort you to your rooms?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she murmured. He wrapped his arm around hers and led her down from the astronomy tower, in silence, down to the hallways and to the Gryffindor tower. Just kidding! Evangeline stopped him a floor away from the entrance with a shy smile.

"You know I cannot tell you where the entrance is," she informed him. He feigned a look sadness, but pulled her into a hug.

"I suppose I'll see you later," he said, his voice dripping with his trademark smirk.

"I think you shall," she said with sarcasm. He laughed and kissed her on the lips again. Holding her there for a moment before breaking away, and walking back into the shadows of the hallway. Leaving Evangeline feeling light headed, and somewhat giddy. That was until a voice spoke:

"I see you've been hanging around with the ferret," it sneered. Evangeline gasped and jumped, turning, coming face to face with owner of that voice.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I like 'n's. Although you probably all know who that was! Guess!<br>**

**My little sister was gasping by the end of this. . . she's like a Huge fan.**

**Anyway, they kissed! Oh my goodness chocolate faeries! I was sooooooo stressed out about writing it. But I guess it turned out okay. . . **

**Anyway, thank you to all who favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story. You're AWESOME. And I mean that in the best awesome way, so hugs to you all.**

**I love reviews!**

**~chao  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Malfoy Maner

**I am so SORRY that this is sooo late! My computer crapped out on me! And then I forgot my password! (FAIL) So this is chapter ten. And more is coming. **

**ONWARD MINIONS! YAH! I also am trying for shorter to the point chapters, 'cause my first couple chapters are REALLY boring and a snooze-fest. Hopefully I will learn not to put my readers to sleep or in a reading coma . . . he he, I crack myself up . . .lame. Anyway!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Malfoy Manor<strong>

"_I see you've been hanging around with the ferret," it sneered. Evangeline gasped and jumped, turning, coming face to face with the owner of that voice._

"Dean. . ." she breathed alarmed. Someone behind him moved into the light, and Ginny came into view. "Ginny. . ."

"What are you doing with _him_?" demanded the red haired girl.

"Gin, it's not what you think-"

"Oh really? Do explain," said Ginny. Evangeline swallowed, watching as both Dean and Ginny crossed their arms and blocked the hallway. Evangeline's eyes darted about, looking for an escape route. None.

"I- we- Malfoy and I are friends," Evangeline managed weakly. Ginny's brows rose, and Dean looked disgusted.

"Why would you be friends with that slimy git?" he asked disgusted.

"He's not slimy!" snapped Evangeline. She brushed a lock of raven colored hair out of her face, momentarily shocked to find her hair in disarray. Maybe Draco had been enjoying kissing her too much? "And besides, he's nice to me."

"Yeah, and I'm Voldemort," said Ginny rolling her eyes. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

"Common, Gin, lets leave the traitor to be with who she wants," said Dean pulling Ginny away from Evangeline as if she were diseased. Evangeline felt her eyes water with tears.

"Ginny, wait, let me explain!" she called. Ginny paused and looked back at her, she then turned to Dean and said something quiet. Something that Dean did not like _at all_. Ginny then approached her, arms crossed and frowning. Dean left quickly.

"Alright, talk," she commanded. Evangeline paused, unsure of where to begin. . . should she even tell Ginny what Draco had to do? She could fudge it a bit couldn't she?

"I've known D-Malfoy for awhile, we met as children," she began. Ginny did not move. Evangeline took a deep breath and continued. "I met him again when we went to Diagon Alley, and we have sort of struck up a weird friendship, talking and what not-"

"That still doesn't explain why he was KISSING YOU!" Ginny snapped. Evangeline sighed, and rolled her shoulders. She was getting really stressed out about this.

"Well. . . we have been talking, it's were I disappear to a lot," at this Ginny's face expression dawned with sudden understanding, before changing to mild anger. "And, we got to talk more, and finally I asked a question that has been on my mind for ages, why he looked so ill." At this Ginny became interested. "Harry, would probably like to know this, but, um, you see Malfoy is in a bit of trouble, and I sort of. . . came on to him," she finished with a small voice. Editing the story majorly. Ginny snorted.

"I see," she said.

"I do like him Ginny, he may not be the best sort of person, but I believe he can be, if given the chance, please," she begged. Ginny eyed her warily, before melting her stony expression and coming forward, wrapping Evangeline into a hug.

"Oh, you, impossible witch. Harry'll never forgive you," Ginny said. "But if you know something that he needs to know, tell him." Evangeline nodded and pulled away.

"I will," she promised. Ginny smiled then.

"So tell me, is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny!"

* * *

><p>Evangeline stared up at the tall imposing gates. The iron wrought in curling patterns and rising into the air. She swallowed, as she took in the tall, trimmed hedges, and rising stone mansion beyond the gates. Snow was swirling through the air around her as she stood rooted to her spot. She did not want to move at all. It seemed only yesterday when she received that horrible howler from her father. Well, it was yesterday, when that happened.<p>

_Evangeline was sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying her breakfast when a large spotted owl swooped in, landing before her. She immediately recognized it as her fathers and took the letter hastily. Realizing all to slowly that it was a red envelope, with angry writing scrawled across the front. Oh, it was indeed addressed to her. Her stomach sank. She fed the owl and watched it fly away._  
><em>Ginny, who was sitting across from her grew pale at the sight of the letter. Her eyes drifting down the table to settle briefly on Ron.<em>

_"Is that?"_

_"A howler," Evangeline confirmed. Ginny swallowed. Suddenly the letter tore itself from her hands, out of the reach of her grasp and into the air. Unfolding itself until the opening resembled a mouth. Evangeline sat down, shrinking into herself, listening as her fathers voice rose from the parchment. It started off calm, and quite but steadily grew louder._

_"Evangeline Marianne Fallon, would you care to explain yourself?" it demanded. The table grew deathly silent. "I have sent you to take full advantage of your schooling and learn from the best, yet I still receive letters about your behavior! Why is it so hard for you to do as you are told! What can you possibly be thinking, you shame our good name. How dare you, act as if you are not to blame, your actions are unacceptable and as punishment you will be spending Christmas with Mrs. Malfoy, at Malfoy Manner. Your behavior is unacceptable, you know you should treat your elders with more respect. Do not even think about changing my mind, ungrateful girl. Sincerely, your father, Nicodemus Fallon."_

_The whole entire hall was deathly silent. Evangeline didn't know which was worse. Getting punished by her father, who didn't yell at her in a howler, or him actually yelling. Her father had never raised his voice loudly at her. It was more of a silent 'your in big trouble' voice. Nicodemus Fallon never yelled at his children, even in howlers. So, this howler, the quiet type, must have been odd for her peers to hear. Evangeline, hesitantly raised her eyes to look over at the Slytherin table. Where Draco was watching her, a small smile on his face. Oh, yes, he would actually be happy by this piece of news. _

_Merlin, we're they even going out? What were they?_

_"Yay," said Evangeline weakly. Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. After that, Evangeline left without a word._

* * *

><p>So here she was. Outside the Malfoy manner, shivering with cold. That morning she had lugging her duffel out side of school grounds to Hogsmeade and apparrated here. A train ride did not seem like a great way to begin her Christmas break. Also, she didn't feel like talking to Harry yet. In fact she wanted to avoid him altogether. At least for as long as possible.<p>

Suddenly the gates swung open with the creaking of age. Through the snow, a figure slowly made its way up the path and stopped before her. Evangeline stared wide eyed, Bellatrix Lestrange. The witch gave her a wide smile, gesturing for her to step past the gates. Evangeline did so, watching the gates swing shut behind her.

"Well, look at you," purred Bellatrix. "Nico's little girl, all grown up."

"Yes," she replied, uncertainly. Bellatrix grinned.

"Call me Aunt Bella," said the witch taking hold of her arm and leading her up the drive to the mansion. Evangeline's heart was beating so hard! This was so scary, even if she would never admit it. "Drakie's not here yet, but that'll be fine," said Bellatrix. "We have your room and everything set up, this will be such fun!" Evangeline bit her lip. Fun? Yeah, right?

The inside of the manor was dark, and the walls were decorated in sparse paintings, tapestries, and other artifacts. The floors were covered in thick green rugs, decorated with silver snakes, very Slytherin. Bellatrix walked and talked with her all the way up to her room. Constantly telling her that she was the first Gryffindor to step foot in the house in a long time. Evangeline breathed a sigh of relief the moment her door snapped shut.

Her room was richly decorated, the bed was covered in green bedding, the walls a pale green, with flowers painted along the walls. The Slytherin snake was wrapped around the vanity, it's emerald eyes gleaming. Evangeline lay down on the bed and shut her eyes. What a wonderful Christmas this would be.

Dinner came too soon. She was called down to dinner, and then led to her seat. Directly across from Draco. Awesome. Mrs. Malfoy greeted her with a smile.

"You look lovely, Evangeline," she said. Evangeline smiled weakly, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Why was Draco staring at her? She was only wearing a knitted green sweater, and dress pants. Something her father would never be able to get upset at her for. What was so special about that? Oh, right, Slytherin colors, _duh._ Bellatrix floated into the room, her wild black hair piled onto her head.

"Good evening! Let's eat shall we?" she asked sitting in a chair next to Draco. Draco looked mildly uncomfortable, but Bellatrix didn't notice it. Dinner began in silence, awkward silence. No one spoke and the only noise to be heard was the clinking of silverware. Evangeline shifted in her seat, trying to not feel. . . Weird? Draco kept looking at her. Why? She gave him a questioning look and he only smiled with a shrug.

"So, Evangeline, Draco tells us that you two are friends?" asked Bellatrix. Evangeline swallowed.

"Um, yes."

"That is a surprise, compared to the way that we were greeted at the beginning of the school term," commented Narcissa. This was bad.

"I, am sorry for that, the day was very stressful," she explained. Or lied. "I didn't know anyone else." Narcissa smiled.

"Well, it seems you have found your way, it is good to see." Evangeline smiled weakly and nodded. This was going to be the most awkwardest, week EVER. Her father was undoubtedly insane.

"May I be excused? I don't feel so good," she asked after a few more minutes of silence. Narcissa smiled and nodded.

"I'll send for a house elf to escort you to your room-"

"I can show Evangeline to her room, mother," Draco said cutting in. Narcissa gave him an odd look before gesturing for them to leave. Evangeline all but ran out of the room and into the hall. Draco took her arm the moment the door shut behind them, Evangeline tensing immediately. She allowed him to lead her down the dark hallway, and to an imposing door before she stopped, digging her heels into the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down, I only want to show you the gardens," said Draco. Evangeline relaxed a bit.

"Sorry, it was just so. . "

"Stuffy? Sorry about that, you'll get used to it, angel," said Draco pressing a kiss into her hair. Evangeline blushed and said no more as he opened the door and led her out into the gardens. The evergreen hedges were covered in snow, a maze could be seen in the distance. The fountain was frozen over, her breath hung in the air. "It's usually a lot prettier in the spring and summer, but I figured you could use some air."

"Even if it's freezing?" she asked sarcastically. Draco's cheeks colored in embarrassment, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I-well-I thought that," he struggled for words and Evangeline broke out into giggles.

"I'm just kidding, it's lovely Draco, thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She missed the look of happiness that past over his face as she did this. Draco wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked softly. Evangeline smiled.

"Be your witch?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"You minx!" Evangeline laughed and nodded against him.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend if you'll be my boyfriend," she told him. Draco chuckled and turned her to face him, with a elegantly raised eyebrow.

"I accept those terms, angel," he said before lowering his face to meet her lips.

"DRAKKIE AND ANGEL, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs. Draco and Evangeline pulled away with a gasp. There on the balcony above them, stood Bellatrix, next to a little girl with jet straight black hair. The little girl was pointing at them with an excited look. Bellatrix looked somewhat smug as she watched the scene unfold.

"Who is that?" asked Evangeline. Draco shut his eyes and hung his head.

"That would be my cousin," he told her. Evangeline's mouth formed a perfect, 'o', with understanding. She then smiled at him with a playful look, one that he didn't trust one bit.

"Good. For a moment there I was thinking she was your daughter," she told him. Draco gaped at her before pulling her close to him with a growl.

"Is that so?" and before she could answer he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o who is she really? The little girl? Why? . . . sorry. I just had like a moment of awesomeness, which is common for me. But hey! Ginny and Dean caught Ev, and she didn't get hexed because of it! YAY!<strong>

**More chapters later! Love you all, favoriters, alerters, and suscribers! Your reviews make my day and I love your input!**

~**CHAO (P.S. I love fudge) lol**


	11. Chapter 11 Verity

**I think I love this chapter, no idea why. . . oh well. Last chapter was sort of a filler, but this one is my lovely. That sounds weird. . . . **

**Okay, ready? READ! LOVE! DROOL! In my awesomeness of words! (I know, I sound really lame) BWA-HA!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: Verity<strong>

Evangeline stared dreamily out her bedroom window. Watching as fat snowflakes fell from the slightly overcast sky. In the distance she could see the village Christmas lights shining. She sighed. The Malfoy's weren't much for muggle Christmas decorations. Yet, she had a sneaking suspicion that Draco had been the one to get the large Christmas tree, now sitting in the living room. It even had red on it. Red ornaments. She had kissed him soundly for that, after he had come to her room at the crack of dawn, demanding that she come downstairs.

Of course she had made him beg, no way was she going to let him boss her around. He, on the other hand, had rolled his eyes and said to her, 'yes ma'am, ' in the most sarcastic manner possible. She sighed again, picking up her book and returning to its pages. Luckily, Bellatrix had not spoken to her after dinner on her first night here. In fact, she seemed to have disappeared. Evangeline didn't know whether or not to be relieved or scared. And then there was Draco's cousin, from the balcony. It intrigued her, seeing as Draco refused to tell her what her name was, or who were her parents.

A knock on the door drew her from her book. Marking her spot she shut it and the open window.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and instead of seeing Draco, her usual visitor, she saw his cousin. Funny how you think about people and then they show up. . . "Oh, hello."

"Want to play with me?" she asked timidly. Her black hair was pulled back into a short braid and she wore a floral pink dress. Evangeline smiled.

"Sure, what's your name?" she asked. The little girl shook her head and smiled a little.

"Mommy doesn't want me to tell you," the little girl said. Evangeline frowned slightly. "Mommy not here now, can we play?"

"Of course! What are we playing?" she asked as she got up from the window seat, brushing herself off. The little girl grinned and clapped her hands happily.

"Hide and Find!"

"Hide and seek?" Evangeline asked. The little girl nodded enthusiastically and pointed at her.

"You count to ten, and I hide. Then you come to find me!" she declared. Evangeline smile and covered her eyes.

"One. . ." she heard the scampering of feet as the little girl fled. Evangeline smiled into her hands. "Two. . . Three . . . Four . . . Five . . ." She heard a door slam somewhere in the house. "Six . . . Seven . . . Eight . . . Nine . . ." she paused, listening. Nothing stirred in the house. "TEN! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Evangeline ran out of her room, and down the hall. She paused and looked at the door before her. Reaching out she tried the handle, but it didn't budge. Locked. The next door was the same. After three unsuccessful tries on three doors, one finally opened. Evangeline peeked in the room and found that it was decorated in a fashion similar to hers. Save, for it was a bit more Slytherin. The green hues were darker, and no personal affects could be seen. She checked under the bed, in the almost black wardrobe, in the adjoining bathroom, and under the small table near the window. No little girl. She went to the next room. Which was also decorated in the same style, just a bit darker. No little girl.

She finished with the hall way, coming to a stop before a door that for some odd reason, looked like it wanted to be opened. Evangeline grinned as she opened the door, but her grin vanished and she stopped dead. The room was indeed a Slytherin inspired room, yet posters of Quidditch players hung on the walls. The bed was unmade, a shirt lying on the floor, and an open school trunk. Picture frames lay scattered on the dresser, most of them lying face down. Evangeline entered the room timidly, knowing full well whose it belonged to. Draco. She lifted one of the face down pictures and drew in a sharp breath.

Lucius Malfoy smiled up at her, turning his head to kiss his wife Narcissa as she blushed somewhat. It was an old picture, because Narcissa looked very young and less stressed.

She laid the picture down and went to the next one. It was Narcissa Malfoy holding a small bundle, tiny fists raised from it shaking in the air. She was laughing, as she showed a healthy baby to her. Looking very proud, and very loving toward the small baby. Evangeline knew that this was Draco. She smiled and set the picture down.

The next was of Draco, and to her surprise, herself. She stared at the picture in shock as both of them smiled and she twirled in a plain dress. Draco blushed as she hugged him and the picture repeated. When did that happen? Setting down the picture she went to the next. A much older Draco stared at her, not smiling. He smirked at her over something and resumed his blank face.

Finally she came to the only picture that was not face down. It was of her and Draco. She was smiling, beaconing for him to join her. She twirled again, raising her face to the sky and sticking out her tongue to catch a snowflake. Tears pricked her eyes, which she rubbed away quickly. That was from a few days ago.

She and Draco had decided to go outside while it was snowing. Well, she had. She had bundled up, and ran out into the yard while Draco stayed firmly rooted in the doorway, grinning at her. No matter how many times she had begged him to come out in the snow he had just shook his head. Opting to watch her freeze as the snow melted on her. Then when she was sufficiently frozen, they had curled up in the living room on his sofa and drank hot chocolate. She was overcome with emotion as she realized how sweet he had been towards her. The Christmas tree, the snuggling, visiting her as she decided to stay in her room. The house was very drafty and her room was warm. Slytherins were not overly emotional, so his attentions were all the more meaningful. He wouldn't go through all that trouble, if he didn't like her so much.

She smiled at the picture and turned to face the room. It really was a mess, and where was Draco? Shrugging she looked under his bed, only to find nothing. She sat on the floor looking around when she heard a small squeak. Smirking, Evangeline rose and went to the door leading to the bathroom and opened it. The curtains for the shower were drawn and she grinned. Yanking them back she cried, "Gotcha!"

The little girl shrieked and began giggling. Evangeline joined in and then held her hand out to the small girl.

"Common, I don't think Draco will like us in his room," she said. The little girl took her hand and skipped with her out of Draco's room. They were halfway down the hall when a voice called out to them.

"There you are," said the ever familiar voice of Bellatrix. "I've been looking all over for you."

The little girl jumped and turned to Bellatrix with a wide smile.

"Mommy!" cried the girl and ran to her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. Evangeline watched with mild horror as Bellatrix scooped the girl up and pressed a kiss to the girls cheek. The little girl giggled. "I played hide and seek with Evie!" Bellatrix looked over at her and she swallowed. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yes! She found me, I was very scared," giggled the little girl. Bellatrix looked at her daughter with a stern look.

"We Lestranges are never scared," she scolded lightly. The little girl giggled and nodded. Bellatrix then looked at her, shifting the weight of her daughter on her hips. "Did you do anything else?" Evangeline knew that the question was directed at her, and fear gripped her.

'Get at grip, Ev!' she scolded herself. 'Where is your Gryffindor courage?'

"Nothi-" she began to reply.

"Verity! Where are you? Aunt Bellatrix is going to-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the scene before him. Evangeline glanced at him with a worried expression. He stood staring wide eyed as Bellatrix turned to him, her gaze questioning.

"What am I going to do?" she asked mildly. The little girl, no, Verity began to giggle. Evangeline watched unsure of what to do. This felt like one of those awkward moments in a movie where no knew what to say next. As well as Verity, it was scaring her that giggling. Draco struggling for words as Bellatrix's eyebrow rose expectantly.

"I- you- we-," he spluttered. "Nothing, absolutely nothing Aunt Bellatrix. Common Evangeline." Draco grabbed her by the arm and the two went into her room without looking back as the door snapped shut. Draco leaned against the door and slid down it, sighing. Evangeline went to the window seat and sat down, staring at Draco and trying to come to terms with what she just saw. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, before Evangeline found her voice.

"Don't tell me that what I just saw was real," she murmured quietly. Draco gave a humorless laugh.

"You didn't see anything."

"I'm serious Draco," she snapped. "Is, Verity, really her daughter?"

"Afraid so, Verity is Bellatrix's daughter," said Draco. They sat in silence after that until Draco stood and walked over to her slowly. Almost as if he was trying not to scare her. Evangeline leveled a defiant gaze on him, and he sat at her feet smiling at her feet. One was orange the other a violent shade of eye watering purple. "Did I mention I rather like your fashion sense?"

"Mm, you're still not getting off that easily. Tell me about Verity," she told him after playfully ruffling his hair. Draco sighed muttering under his breath. Evangeline sat in silence waiting patiently for his response. He grabbed her foot and began to rub circles on her socked feet.

"After Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban in my fifth year, she just sort of appeared," Draco began. "Not long after Verity showed up. No one knows how she really 'happened'. But some have their theories." At her encouraging raised eyebrows he continued. "Some think that she and her husband some how got together in Azkaban, and Verity was born right after the breakout. Some think that it was an affair, and some think that Bellatrix found Verity. All we know is that Verity was most likely conceived in Azkaban." Evangeline felt somewhat sick at the news.

"That explains the giggling," she muttered faintly.

"Hey, don't get sick on me now," warned Draco teasingly. Evangeline nodded and then smiled.

"It's sorta weird that we're talking about 'conceiving'," Evangeline said mischievously waggling her eyebrows. Draco's face became red and he looked away obviously embarrassed.

"The thoughts that go through your head," he said shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder at your sanity." Evangeline leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"That's why you like me, I'm fresh," she told him. "Plus I can't be that mad, or you'd be more scared of me than 'Aunt Bellatrix'.

"I'm not scared of her!" Draco protested. Evangeline rolled her eyes and kicked his chest lightly, eliciting an amused laugh from him.

* * *

><p><strong>VERITY! My creation! I am soooo sorry that your mommy is Bellatrix! Forgive me!<strong>

**I think she is rather cute. So I technically own Ev, and Verity. Yay! (happy dances in corner) Hope you love it! Review! Tell me what you think!**

**filimeala out!  
><strong>

**~CHAO**


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas

**Because of my absence I have uploaded three** **chapters in one go. Yay me, I love writing. Here's the last chapter I've finished, and enjoy it! **

**I love all my followers! Do review, I like your imput, plus I like to give hugs. Even if I can't physically hug you all. . . . weird. Ookaay. . . . **

**READ! LOVE! AND ENJOY. Because I am bodaciously awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE: Christmas<strong>

Christmas morning was spectacular. The sky was clear of any clouds, and the snow on the grounds sparkled with the sunlight, like millions of tiny diamonds. Evangeline sat on the window seat staring at the view with silent awe. The members of the house were not up yet, so it was silent. There was something ethereal about moments like this. The silence, the beauty, Evangeline couldn't help but admire it. It was something that reminded her of her mother. Christmas had been her absolute favorite, according to her brothers.

She kind of envied Draco because he had parents. A mother to be exact. What she would give to have a mother. A day would be amazing, just a day with her mother. But that couldn't happen. Her mother was dead, buried in the family plot. No doubt her father would be going to her mothers grave to lay a rose on it, wishing her a merry Christmas. It was kind of sad that she wouldn't get to visit, not today. She sighed, and then stopped. She'd been sighing a lot lately.

Maybe she missed her friends, or what friends she did have. Harry was most likely going to strangle her when she got back. And then Ron was going to dance around her grave singing the 'wicked witch is dead'. She paused, shook her head and laughed at her imagination. No, they wouldn't do that. But she still needed to talk to Harry.

"Happy Christmas," a voice said from behind her. Evangeline jumped and turned. Draco stood in her room, already dressed and groomed. During her musings she had not noticed him enter.

"Merry Christmas," she replied happily. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"American and British variations of the saying cease to amaze me," he said with a grin. Evangeline smirked at him.

"You only like it because I'm foreign, a hot foreign girlfriend."

"Perhaps," he said with a smile. "Come downstairs, I think Santa paid a visit." Evangeline feigned mock distress.

"How? You have been a bad boy! I think he left you coal," she teased. Draco's face darkened a little.

"Yes, no treats for Death Eaters," he said darkly. Evangeline shut her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, but-"

"It's alright, I don't mind. It's not like you don't know and I'd prefer it if you didn't act like you don't know," he said shushing her. Evangeline looked guiltily at him, but he only dragged her out the door and down the stairs. His face widening with a grin as she gasped at the sight before her. The living room was covered in tinsel, pine needles and the ceiling was slowly snowing like it did in the great hall at Hogwarts. The Christmas tree twinkled, under it was a plethora of presents.

"Oh! It's amazing!" she breathed. Draco smiled.

"I thought you might like it, took awhile to figure out the spells to get all this but I did it."

"Are you gloating over your ability to do awesome magic?" she gasped with a laugh. Draco shrugged and pushed her down on the sofa before shoving a box into her hands. The paper gleamed, silver and green of course. She opened it with a laugh and gasped as she pulled out a necklace. It hung on a silver chain, an oval locket hanging on it. Filigree patterns shone brightly on the front, and upon opening it she found a picture of Draco and her embracing. She blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, Thank you! It's beautiful," she told him after she recovered.

"I thought you might like it," he mumbled. Evangeline handed him her gift, which he took with an amused look. He opened it slowly, making Evangeline more nervous the longer it took. Finally she growled.

"It's not a piece of art! It won't bite."

"Leave me be, I like to savor the moment- wow," Draco said. He held up a brooch, looking at it with awe. Evangeline ducked her head sheepishly, a faint blush staining her cheeks. It was a coiled serpent, with emerald eyes baring its fangs. "This is nice."

"I wasn't sure it would be to your liking. Well, I bought it before we got together," she blushed. "I know it's sorta cliche, but at the time. . . well, I didn't have the opportunity to go buy anything else . . ." Draco smiled at her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Its wonderful, stop worrying," he said into her hair. Evangeline couldn't help but blush. Before anything else could happen the sound of small feet reached them. Followed by a little girl with tosseled hair and an excited grin. She jumped into Draco's lap, causing him to flinch and Evangeline to stifle a laugh. She bounced happily, making Draco groan.

"Santa! Santa! Did he leave me any presents?" she squealed. Draco lifted her off his lap and onto the couch. "Where? Where my presents?"

"Verity, look under the tree, it's the blue box," Evangeline told the little girl. Verity giggled and leaped off the couch, flying to the said present. Draco chuckled. "You'd think this was her first Christmas," she murmured. Draco looked sideways at her, his look grim. "It is?"

"Verity, has spent most of her time in her room. Her first Christmas was not a great event. Aunt Bellatrix doesn't like Verity to be known, she didn't like you finding out," Draco explained. Evangeline frowned.

"So she is to be kept a secret?" she said. Draco nodded, which further made Evangeline confused. "But why? She's only two, right? What harm can she do?"

"Just don't go talking about Verity openly," Draco warned. "Especially to your Gryffindork- sorry, Gryffindor friends. It would not go over well. Good morning Aunt Bellatrix!" Draco finished putting a cheery face. Bellatrix walked into the room, looking tired yet fully dressed. Her gaze flickered over to them, narrowing at the sight of Evangeline. She then looked over at Verity, who was admiring her Christmas gift from Santa eagerly. Her gaze softened at the sight of the little girl, and Evangeline realized that maybe the reason for Bellatrix's unwillingness to make Verity known in the wizarding world was to protect her.

So if that was true, which side was right?

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Looks like Ev is having an identity crisis. Oh, no's! Thats all I got for now. I'm all out of steam. Love you all, hope you love my story. 'Cause I really do.<strong>

**~CHAO**


	13. Chapter 13 New Year!

**So this is a short chapter. I really want to get this part done before I start the second part of the story. I love this story to death, and so does my sister, who won't stop talking about it, grrrrr.**

**Harry is being a meanie again (shame on me). Ev seems to not be able to catch a break, poor girl.**

**Read, and enjoy. Review and earn hugs!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: <strong>**New Year!**

School started with no major hitches. Evangeline apparrated back to the school grounds, by herself. She had given the Malfoy's a brief farewell. Of course Draco didn't like that at all. But she had given him a rather good kiss to silence him and apparrated on the spot. She had to laugh at it though, he couldn't apparrate yet, so he couldn't come after her.

Sucks to be him. But she loved him for it anyway.

When the students came back the next day she greeted her friends and Ginny gave her a significant look and glanced at Harry. So she hadn't forgotten. Awesome. After dinner she confronted Harry, who eyed her suspiciously. She rolled her eyes.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you," she said. "It's about Draco." Harry immediately perked up grabbing her arm and dragging her further down the hallway into an empty classroom. He shut the door muttering a spell before turning to her, excitement in her eyes. Evangeline felt mildly guilty about ratting Draco out, but she wasn't telling Harry everything. Nothing about Verity would pass her lips, and only a vague inkling towards Draco being a death eater. This was more to inform Harry about her, relationship.

"Okay, spill it, Ev," he told her. Evangeline sat on top of one of the desks.

"Draco, is, a death eater," she said slowly. Harry's face lit up and he began pacing, like the way he did all those months ago at the Burrow before school had started.

"I knew it! And no one believes me, well, except you of course," he mumbled. "I knew I was right, I knew it, I knew it. But," he stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "How do you know? How did you find out?" Evangeline shifted uncomfortably, this was a touchy subject.

"I-I heard Snape and Draco talking about, the night of Slughorns party. I-I saw the mark. It was- - on his arm," she said. A look crossed Harry's face, something indescribable and knowing. "I also happen to be-"

"You're an Animagus!" exclaimed Harry. Startled, Evangeline fell over and off the back of the desk. Landing with a dull "thud" on the floor. She pushed herself on her elbows with a groan before turning her gaze on the boy standing over her. Frightened she did the only thing that came to her mind.

"What? No! No, no, no. Are you insane? How could you think that?" she said, standing and heading for the door. But Harry grabbed her wrist.

"You're a black cat aren't you? I saw it, you're the cat that left the room when Malfoy stormed out." he said. Evangeline stared at him speechless. "I'm right, aren't I?"

She could always lie, she reasoned. Or obliviate his memory. She shook her head, obliviating Harry would be a bad idea. So it was either lie or tell the truth. Evangeline struggled for words, unsure of how to tell him, and wishing that Ginny and Dean had never caught her. She violently cursed them and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm an animagus," she conceded. Harry gave her a triumphant smile. "I also- well, this is new, but, um. . . Draco and I are. . . ." Merlin help her. "Together." Harry's face was frozen when the words left her mouth. It then turned to one of disgust, and she had the sinking feeling that things were going to get ugly, fast. "I wanted to tell you sooner."

"Did this happen before or after, your dad sent the howler?" he asked coldly.

"The night that, you saw me as an animagus," she told him quietly.

"_What?_"

"Don't get snappy with me, Harry," she snapped. "Just because you hold a grudge against him, doesn't mean I do. I spent some of my childhood at his home."

"Oh, so you've been groomed for this then?" he replied sarcastically.

Evangeline flinched like she'd been slapped. She averted her eyes and swallowed. Then in a hoarse voice she said, "I never could fit in anyway, I'll leave you to it then." She quickly stormed away, out the classroom and down the hallway to the Gryffindor tower, and to her bed.

This was going to be a long year. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Harry is a meanie. But what would you do if your friend was dating your worst enemy?<strong>

**I have no idea what I'd do, but that's Harry's response. **

**Review if you liked anything, or think something needs to be changed! Thanks to all my followers and favoriters! And alerters!**

**~CHAO!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Found Out

**Another chapter! I am really excited to start the next part so I'm trying to finish this, and still make it somewhat good. I mean, I hope it's good. (My sister is nodding her head. . . . weird).**

**So here you have it! Feast your eyes, for I am a typing genius! (okay, not really) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>**: Found out**

Evangeline walked down the stairs in a haze. She put one foot in front of the other and kept walking, just like everyone else. Except she was feeling sorry for herself. The only one that she could think of that was on her side at the moment was Ginny. She knew about Draco, she knew about her.

Yet, she couldn't stop regretting what she told Harry last night. Speak of the devil, there he was. Standing in front of the common room notice board reading a large sign. She hesitantly walked over to read what had captivated her fellow peers:

**APPARITION LESSONS**

**If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on**

**or before the 31st of August next, you are eligible for a **

**twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from the Min-**

**istry of Magic Apparition Instructor. Please sign below if**

**you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.**

She quickly signed her name and slunk away before Harry could notice her. She spent the rest of the day in that same fashion. Hiding whenever Harry came around(and Hermione and Ron), and acting as if she were too busy to speak to them.

Harry keep looking at her oddly though. Like he had never seen her before in his life, or that there was something new about her. Yes, parts of her hair were dyed orange, but that was nothing new. She still wore those tie's that lost her house so many points, and earned her dirty looks from the seventh years. She had even taken to painting her nails outlandishly colors, and wearing a plethora of necklaces. His looks made her feel, like a freak.

That night in the library she was studying when a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump. Looking up she found Draco standing before her, looking more pale than she remembered. Setting her quill down, Evangeline made him sit down next to her.

"You alright?" she asked. He gave her a small smile before leaning in for a chaste kiss. He pulled away and found her giving him a stern look. "You're not getting off that easily."

"Oh?" he chuckled. Evangeline smiled weakly, in response. "I was off, working it out," he went on, somewhat hesitantly. "I've almost got it."

"Do I get to see?" asked Evangeline. Draco sucked in a breath through his nose, and gave her a calculating look.

"Not yet."

"Killjoy," said Evangeline, turning back to her homework. Draco sighed and ran a hand through her hair, holding up the tips and admiring the orange hue. He then settled for watching her work. Nothing annoyed her more than someone looking over your shoulder and reading your work or merely watching you. It unnerved her, and made her knew he was smirking at her, as she crossed out another sentence from her essay. Finally she gave up and slammed the quill down. "What?"

"You okay?" he asked frowning.

"I'm fine, just another day at Hogwarts," she told him. He didn't look like he believed her. She grumbled and leaned in closer. "I told Harry about us."

"You did WHAT?" he yelped. He looked terrified and angry all at once. "You realize that Potter is going to want my head? He'll be on my tail. . ." He gave her an upset look.

"I'm sorry. Ginny would've told him anyway. She saw us after Slughorn's party." Draco ran a hand through his blond hair, staring at the ceiling. Evangeline felt a wave of guilt build up in her gut, she hadn't told him the whole truth. She told Harry about him being a death eater too.

"It's fine, Angel," Draco sighed. He gave her a tired look. "I'm just glad you're still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked indignantly. Her hand absentmindedly went to the silver locket that he had given her. His eyes followed her hand and he smiled at her.

"Potter could've driven you away," he explained. Evangeline scoffed, dropping the locket back against her chest.

"As if," she told him. Grinning she kissed him, homework forgotten.

* * *

><p>Evangeline smiled as she entered the common room, later in the evening. Her lips were still swollen from all that kissing. She touched her lips, smiling more. She did not notice Harry sitting on the red sofa, glaring moodily into the fire. Hermione was sitting in the armchair doing her homework. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked up with narrowed eyes and said something that stopped Evangeline's thoughts.<p>

"_Your back late,_" he said.

"_Library, I was studying for Defense class,_" she replied. Hermione's head shot up sharply. She gasped and Evangeline looked over at her. Hermione's face looked startled and scared all at once.

"_What_?" asked Evangeline.

"You're speaking Parseltongue!" she exclaimed. Harry's face was even stonier. Fear coursed through Evangeline's veins. Her happy feeling fading, as both their faces became increasingly unfriendly. She swallowed, wishing she was still back in the library in that secluded corner, kissing Draco. But no, she was here. Her mind told her to keep walking, and ignore them. But logic stepped in.

"Um, yeah. About that-"

"You're related to him aren't you?" asked Harry. His voice held no warmth as he spoke to her. She remained quite, and he spoke again. "To Voldemort. Tom Riddle."

"Sort of," she replied quietly. Harry stood and Evangeline shrank away.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Harry said seething. Hermione looked shell shocked.

"It didn't seem important at the time!" she all but screamed. "It would seem a bit odd, don't you think, if I walked up and said, 'hi! My name is Ev, I'm distantly related to Voldemort'?"

"It's better than nothing at all!" cried Harry, throwing up his hands. He turned a sharp look on her, his eyes piercing with their green color. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"Evangeline looked at Harry and then Hermione. Both looked at her expectantly.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

"Are you helping Voldemort, or helping us?" snapped Harry. "Well, are you?"

"Of course not! Why, do you think I'd help that man?" she replied hotly. "He was the reason my mother died, he'd kill my brothers without a second thought."

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically. Evangeline bit back a smart retort and looked at Hermione.

"I may be related to him, the last of a line that branched off, but that doesn't make me him," she told her. "If he knew my family, and out ties to him, he'd have us killed in a heart beat."

A dawning of understanding lit Harry's face at her words. He sat back down on the sofa with a humorless laugh, running a hand through his messy black hair.  
>"That actually makes sense," he muttered. He looked at her. "Voldemor- I mean Tom Riddle, killed his own father. A muggle that his mum fell in love with." Evangeline listened intently, this was new to her. "He obliviated his uncle, Morvin Gaunt, stole the family ring, and created horcruxes with it."<p>

"So, if he knew about my relation to him," she said solemnly. "He'd stop at nothing to have me killed. Along with my brothers and father." She snorted and tugged at the ends of her hair. "He'd probably torture Jason, though. He's a muggle actor, and he married a muggle." Harry stood again, the harsh look on his face once more.

"I'm going to warn you, Ev. You do anything, that makes me doubt you, it's all over," he said quietly. Hermione had a frightened look. "I'm not telling you how to live your life, but if you slip up, you better be watching your back." He gave her another look. One that made Evangeline, without a doubt, fear the boy-who-lived before her. He meant what he said. Evangeline nodded and looked at Hermione with a reassuring smile.

"I guess that's it then," she said. "I'll keep that in mind. Night 'Mione. Night Harry." Her voice broke when she said his name. His eyes seemed to soften at her tone and downcast demeanor. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"I really like you Ev, I'm just scared," he said. Evangeline nodded and began going up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She paused though and looked back at Harry.

"I'm scared too," she said softly, and continued up. It was a long sleepless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Life is getting sooooooo, confusing for poor little Ev. Poor girl. . . . I'm sorry.<strong>

**Thank you to all the reviews! They make my day to know what you think! Plus, its pretty cool.**

**Hugs to all that have favorited, alerted, and reviewed. I'd make you cookies but, I wouldn't know how to get them to you. . . . you still get hugs.**

**~CHAO!**


	15. Chapter 15 Apparition Lessons

******Thanks to all my followers, and the reviews!**

**Thanks for the review DBZTonBoy! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, its more of a filler, but I think it's a good one. . . okay I will leave you to read this fine piece of work. . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>**: Apparition Lessons**

The next day, Evangeline didn't see Harry or Hermione, at least until potions class. Hermione seemed upset with Harry and Evangeline opted to work next to Hermione. Her confrontation with Harry last night had been scary. Plus, Ron was giving her dirty looks. Yay. Slughorn wade into the class then and called for everyone's attention. Evangeline groaned as she found out the subject of today's lesson. Golpalott's Third Law.

She zoned out, and let her mind wander. Draco was sitting in the back of the room, most likely staring holes into the back of her head. She turned her head, and yes, he was staring at her. She scrunched up her nose and stared back at him defiantly, he grinned in response. They made faces at each other until Harry elbowed her in the ribs. She whirled around and gave Harry a questioning look. He pointed to the front table and she jumped to her feet. Collecting the vial that held poison before returning to her seat with the boys. Hermione looked smug.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this Harry," she said brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No shortcuts or cheats!" Harry looked at her in annoyance, and angrily started.

As they worked Ron and Harry muttered together and Evangeline day dreamed. She would add a little something here and something there, changing the once puke green color to a light sky blue. It was slowly taking on the consistency of water. Hermione was working hard on hers, looking at the boys triumphantly. Her potion though was not faring so great, it was turning into a sludge looking substance. Hermione looked at Evangeline's potion with envy. Slughorn called times up, and slowly began moving around the room. Hermione was disretly trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle. Evangeline gave her a dirty look, wasn't she telling Harry that he couldn't cheat earlier? But Ron's potion was horridly putrid. It smelled, and Slughorn had to pass it swiftly. He approached Harry.

"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?"

Harry held out his hand, a bezoar sitting in his palm. Slughorn looked at Harry for a moment before throwing back his head and giving a deep laugh. The whole class was shocked.

"You've got nerve, boy!" he boomed and took the bezoar, holding it up for the class to see. "Oh, you're like your mother. . . . Well, I can't fault you. . . . A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!" Hermione was livid. Slughorn said more praises to Harry as Hermione grew even more upset. Slughorn grinned and then stopped at her cauldron.

An odd look crossing his face. Evangeline wasn't sure what he'd do.

"What an interesting. . . . Antidote. Where did you learn that?" he asked softly.

"My father," she replied, somewhat timid.

"Ah, that explains the cinthetic water-like potion here before me. My dear, you have learned from the best," he told her. And like that, class was over. Draco did not look pleased as they left the room. He seemed to have spilled something that resembled cat-sick all over the front of his robes. Evangeline caught up with him in the hallway as he kept on muttering darkly to himself. She walked by him in silence until she could not help herself, and touched his arm lightly. He stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. He sighed and moved away from her.

"You and Potter are always on top. Always noticed by him, and he's in my own house!" he exclaimed. He turned to her with sagging shoulders. "I just want him to notice."

Evangeline gave him a small smile, but did not hug him.

"Hold still," she commanded. She pulled out her redwood wand and waved it over his robes. The cat-sick vanished and he smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"What would I do without you?" he asked. Evangeline playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Eat a little maybe, you're starting to look like death warmed over," she suggested. He scoffed, playing with her hands.

"You too, Angel," he said, pressing his lips to hers once more. They walked down the hallway holding hands and talking in hushed tones. They laughed together and turned the corner.

* * *

><p>February came with the melting of the snow, replaced by cold dreary wet. Harry sat with her most evenings in the common room reading or brooding. He had somewhat forgiven her for her relationship with Draco. Even if he didn't like it. She was grateful for it, she hated being on bad ground with her friends. Ron still was not happy, the dirty looks were proof enough. Hermione and Ginny were great confidants, and enjoyed details on her 'love life'. Which confused her. But she still enjoyed it. Luna was fun to run into too. Very fresh and insightful.<p>

One of the upsides to the dreary weather was Apparition lessons. They were on a Saturday, so no classes. Evangeline would have to fake it though. No need for anyone to find out she didn't have a license. She waited next to Hermione, sneaking glances at Draco, who was arguing with Crabbe and Goyle across the hall. A small wizard stepped up to the front of the room, and Evangeline thought he looked rather funny.

He was pale, with wispy hair, and transparent eyelashes. He looked insubstantial and colorless. Evangeline tilted her head to the side as she watched him begin to speak.

"Good morning," he said. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time-"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall. Evangeline looked over at Draco, who had flushed a dull pink, and was stepping away from Crabbe. She would've laughed at his expression, except that she didn't find it as funny as she might've had a few months prior. He looked as if he'd been arguing with Crabbe, most likely about his "task".

"- by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, as if he'd never been interrupted. Evangeline chose that moment to zone out and stare off into space. She fingered the locket Draco had given her thoughtfully.

Draco had to kill someone. . . but who? That small detail made her want to pull her hair out. Harry? She glanced at Draco. Did he have to kill Harry? If that was so, she couldn't let him. Harry was her friend. But how would she stop him, and save both Harry and Draco? Without getting anyone else killed as well. He still refused to tell her who he had to kill, so Harry was a possibility.

Evangeline felt trapped.

Either chose the boy she loved, or her friends. The boy who was trapped too in a world of madness, or her friend, who had Voldemort out to get him. Good and Evil. She had to chose between right and wrong, and it sucked. Hermione jabbed her in the ribs.

"What?"

"Make some space," she said. Evangeline looked around and found her peers scrambling for spaces. Evangeline scooted over and waited for the next instructions. Her mind really wasn't in it.

"Thank you," said Twycross, once the hall quieted. He waved his wand and old-fashioned wooden hoops appeared before every student. "The most important thing to remember when apparating are the three D's!" he said. "Destination. Determination, Deliberation!"

Evangeline stood bored out of her mind, and faking during the entire lesson. It sucked.

* * *

><p>February turned to March with surprising speed. The weather stayed dreary. The Hogsmeade trip was canceled, and Evangeline was furious. She had wanted to go. But she wasn't the only one upset, Ron was furious too.<p>

Apparition Lesson's were horrible. No one was doing well. So surprise there. Ron's birthday came on the first of March. Evangeline woke and went about her daily routine. Shower, dress, brush the long hair that she owned, and put on shoes. She had to remember shoes. Mainly for the reason that she had forgotten them one morning and Harry and Ron had teased her mercilessly.

Yawning, she made her way down to the common room and slowly made her way to the portrait hole. Where Lavender Brown waited looking rather impatient.

"Morning Lavender," she said kindly.

"Oh," she said, glancing at Evangeline. "Good morning. Have you seen Won-Won?"

"Er, no. . ." at that moment Harry walked down the stairs from the boys dormitories with a dazed yet hopeful looking Ron following behind. They made their way over to them.

"You're late, Won-Won!" pouted Lavender. "I've got you a birthday-"

"Leave me alone," said Ron impatiently. Evangeline's brows rose in surprise. "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane." He pushed past her and out the portrait hole.

Evangeline followed Harry out and grabbed his arm as Ron turned in circles outside the common room entrance.

"What's up with Ron?" she asked.

"Love potion, I gotta go," said Harry hurriedly before he grabbed Ron's arm and led him down the hallway. His voice rang out as he talked to Ron, who was indeed feeling the effects of a love potion. Stumbling after Harry like a lost puppy. "Common Ron, Romilda is this way."

"Really?" said Ron. His voice fading as they turned the corner. "You think she'll talk to me?"

Harry's response was too far away to hear. Stifling a laugh, Evangeline went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Poor Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, more later! Hoped you liked it, review, or course!<strong>

**~CHAO**


	16. Chapter 16 Ron's Demise

******SO. . . . here it is. Possibly my most favorite chapter out of all of them. I LOVED writing this one.**

**_indigofrisbee_: thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! YAY!**

**Here you are, I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHA<strong>**PTER SIXTEEN: Ron's Demise  
><strong>

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred, as they sat around Ron's death bed. Well, not really, but it seemed like it. Hermione sat by him holding his hand, looking frightfully near tears. Dumbledore entered the Infirmary followed by McGonagall, Snape, and Slughorn. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry, using the bezoar," he said. "You must be very proud of your student, Horus."

"Oh, yes. . . very proud," said Slughorn nervously glancing at Ron.

"I think we agree, Potters actions were heroic," said McGonagall. "The question is, why were they necessary?"

"I agree," said Dumbledore walking over to Slughorn. "This appears to be a gift, Horus. I wonder who gave you this bottle." He lifted the bottle to smell the contents. "By the way, it possesses the remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry. When, not polluted with poison." He handed it over to Snape.

"Actually, I'd intended to give it as a gift myself," said Slughorn.

"To whom I might ask?"

"To you, headmaster," answered Slughorn looking disturbed. Snape sniffed the bottle and lowered it slowly. There was a silence that was quickly broken by a shrill voice.

"Where is he? Where is my Won-Won?" Lavender Brown asked, running into the room. She ran up to the bed. "Has he been asking for me?"

Hermione and Ginny shifted uncomfortably by Ron's bed and Lavender noticed Hermione holding his hand.

"What's she doing here?" she demanded. Hermione rose indignantly.

"I might ask you the same question!"

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his," Hermione paused and finished somewhat lamely, "friend."

"Don't make me laugh! You haven't spoken in weeks. Suppose you want to break us up now that he's suddenly all interesting," Lavender countered.

"He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo!" exclaimed Hermione. "And for the record, I've always found him interesting."

"Her-my-nee," moaned Ron. Lavender rushed forward.

"There, see," she said. "He senses my presence. Don't worry Won-Won, I'm here. I'm here."

There was a silence. Ron seemed to mumble something under his breath, that no one really got. Evangeline spared a glance at the Professor's, who were looking at each other. Snape looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. She smirked and turned back to Ron.

"Her-mi-ne," he moaned. "Hermione." Lavender heard the last word and began to pull away, looking up at Hermione. As Hermione settled down on the bed, she turned away, and ran from the room. Crying as she left.

"Oh, to be young and feel loves keen sting," said Dumbledore. "Come along everyone, Mr. Weasely is well tended to." Everyone rose and began to file out. Ginny stopped next to Harry.

"About time, don't you think?" she asked. Harry looked at her and nodded quickly. Evangeline walked out of the infirmary with her, grinning at the youngest Weasely. "Don't start, you."

"Sure, I'll keep my mouth shut," Evangeline said sarcastically. " 'About time, don't you think?'" she mimicked. Ginny shot her a glare. So, she kept her mouth shut. They walked down to the ground floor together in silence, until Evangeline saw a familiar figure.

"Jason!" she screamed, launching herself at the tall man standing in the doorway of the courtyard. Ginny gave a startled yelp, and Harry came running. Evangeline laughed as he lifted her into the air and twirled her around laughing with her. He set her down, grinning at her fondly.

"And how are we, little Eva?" he asked. Ginny and Harry watched open mouthed as Evangeline hugged him again. He was tall, extremely tall. He had tanned skin, but not overly tanned. Almost as if he'd spent a lot of time on a beach. His hair was dark, like Evangeline's, but not quite as black. It was more brown and styled expertly. His eyes were dark brown, unlike Evangeline's blue eyes. Yet he had the same sharp face features, and elegant eyebrows. He slung an arm over her shoulders and turned to the two shocked teenagers.

"And who do we have here?"

"Ginny and Harry," said Evangeline, gesturing to them respectively as she said their names. The man grinned. "Harry, Ginny, this is my older brother, Jason." Jason moved away from her and bowed.

"Jasonias Fallon, at your service," he said. "You both must be the Harry and Ginny, Eva talks so fondly about in her letters." Harry looked away shamefaced, as Ginny smiled brightly.

"Really?" she asked. At Jason's nod she beamed. "Oh, Ev, your too much."

"Ev?" asked Jason with raised brows. "Another nickname?" Evangeline rolled her eyes and shifted her weight.

"Sort of."

"Typical, Eva," Jason said rolling his eyes.

"So you wrote about us?" asked Harry nervously.

"Only that she adored you all, and about how amazing her friends were," Jason replied. "Got obnoxious, it did."

"Hey!" exclaimed Evangeline. "I'll have you know, I like them very much." Jason ruffled her hair and looked around.

"So where are the others? Ron and Hermione? Don't forget Luna and Neville," he asked. "Also that hot beau you have now, Draco?" Evangeline flushed with embarrassment, as Harry scowled and Ginny looked away.

"Uh, Ron and Hermione are in the infirmary, Luna is with Neville hunting for. . . something," she said. "Draco is doing homework." Jason smirked.

"Studious, is he?" he asked. "Well, I'm afraid I still have to give him the talk." Evangeline groaned.

"Anything but that."

"I have to let him know, I'll skin him alive and hang his skin from our roof, if he hurts my little Eva," he taunted. Evangeline groaned. "Lets go! See you two later!" he called as he dragged Evangeline down the hall.

Evangeline stumbled after her overzealous brother, as he kept stopping and pointing at things. Exclaiming each time, "I remember that!", and running off again. Honestly, she felt like he was a two year old, and she was the babysitter. They somehow ran into Luna and Neville. The later a lovely shade of pink as the blond girl said something to him. Both were covered in dirt.

"Oh, hullo!" said Jason. "I am Jason Fallon, you might be?"

"Neville. Neville Longbottom, sir," said Neville nervously. Evangeline stifled an amused snort as Jason's lips spread into a grin.

"Neville and Luna, then?"

"You must be Ev's brother," said Luna dreamily. "I can see that you are so alike."

"Insightful," said Jason. "Really interesting who you befriend these days, Eva."

"Oh, shut up."

"We better go," said Luna. "They don't want us here, brother and sister bonding." Without further word, Luna grabbed Neville's hand. Making him blush, and hurried down the hall.

"Bye!" called Evangeline. Jason grinned, wagging his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"So, where is lover boy?"

"He is not 'lover boy'!" cried Evangeline indignantly. "He is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, shmoy-friend. Show me him," Jason teased. Evangeline _humphed_ and began stalking down the hall. Jason laughing as he caught up.

"Testy today, aren't we?" She ignored him. "Aunt Irma?" Evangeline rolled her eyes and sped up, taking a flight of stairs to go up to the library. The best place to find Draco, at this time of the day. She hoped.

"Okay, let me guess," he continued. "Horomones." Evangeline growled at him and stormed into the library. Earning a glare from Madame Prince. Jason sauntered in, found Draco in the spot she usually studied in. In the back of the library, near the restricted section. Behind her Jason sighed.

"Such fond memories."

There was Draco, sitting at the table, book open before him. He looked up and smiled warmly at her. But at her stormy expression frowned.

"You okay? Get in a fight again wit-"

"You must be Draco!" cried Jason, cutting off Draco. Draco paused and glanced between Jason and Evangeline. Annoyed with her brother, she made introductions.

"Draco, this is my older brother, Jason," she said, glaring at Jason. "Jason, this is Draco."

"Her boyfriend!" Evangeline groaned, walking to the table and sitting down next to Draco. Draco looked nervously at Jason. Evangeline banged her head against the wood surface, hoping to die quickly. "Draco Malfoy," Jason mused. His face held mischief.

"That is me," Draco said.

"Just spit it out Jason, like a bandaid," she moaned. Jason gave the pair a rogue grin. Taking the seat in front of Draco he folded his hands delicately together and leaned forward.

"So Draco, what have you and little Eva been up to?"

Evangeline moaned, wishing for the thousandth time, she anywhere but here.

* * *

><p>With Ron in the Infirmary, the Quidditch team needed a new keeper. McLaggen was given the spot. Much to the whole teams annoyance. The monster on a broom thought he could give orders, and boss everyone around.<p>

Evangeline did not put up with it.

She took it upon herself to prank him when ever possible. Her exploding potions the most favorite. There wasn't a day that McLaggen didn't come down from the dorm, looking like a rainbow had thrown up on him. But this of course, made him a nightmare on the Quidditch pitch. Practices were a horror movie. Harry, yelling at McLaggen to do his job; McLaggen yelling at the rest of the team to do, something. Most days, Harry was livid after practice.

The game against Hufflepuff, was going to be terrible.

The day of the game, Evangeline was getting ready for the game. McLaggen was talking loudly on the other side of the room. Harry was late and Ginny kept glancing at the doors every other second.

"He'll be here," Evangeline said confidently. And right on cue, Harry ran through the doors.

"Where have you been?" asked Ginny. She had a frown on her face. Coot and Peakes, the beaters, were already ready and hitting their clubs nervously against their legs. Evangeline didn't blame them. McLaggen was puke pink, and wouldn't shut the hell up.

"I met Malfoy," Harry said quietly, glancing over at Evangeline.

"So?"

"So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here. . . ." Evangeline visibly stiffened, and Ginny looked worriedly over at her.

"Does it matter right now?"

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" said Harry, taking his Firebolt and pushing his glasses straight. "Come on then!" And the team filed out onto the pitch to the deafening cheers and boos. It was a great day, with lots of sun and little wind. Evangeline wasn't feeling it. Draco, with a bunch of girlfriends at the castle? Had Jason's little "talk" finally scared him away?

"Tricky conditions!" said McLaggen. "Coot, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so the don't see you coming-"

"Shut up!" snapped Evangeline, just as Harry said, "I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving instructions, just get up by the goal posts!" The whole team sighed with relief as McLaggen soared away. Evangeline blindly followed Ginny into the air.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said the ever familiar dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them - oh, look he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice. . ." Ginny lost the Quaffle and Hufflepuff scored while McLaggen screamed at Ginny. Evangeline glared and surged at the player with the Quaffle, taking it from him and scoring on the opposing side. Ginny and Demelza each scored next.

McLaggen was still screaming.

"Oh, look! The Gryffindor keeper's got hold of one of the beater's bats," said Luna. Looking over Evangeline had enough time to see McLaggan take a swing at a bludger, and see if hit Harry in the head. Ginny screamed as Harry fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>The game was over. Gryffindor lost and McLaggen was still flapping his trap. Evangeline landed and tossed her broom to the side, marching up to McLaggen who paused to look at her before starting up his mouth again.<p>

"And Fallon, what were you thinking? Diving to get the Quaffle only to lose it? You should know-" but his response was cut short by her fist making contact with his face. He was sent stumbling back, clutching his jaw, as she advanced, eyes flaming. "Now, Fallon. . ."

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" she screamed. "YOU COULD'VE HURT HARRY REALLY BADLY! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS MAKE EVEN MORE BRAINLESS COMMENTS ABOUT OUR PLAYING? WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU WERE TERRIBLE!" She flew at him again, swinging her fist and making contact. Obviously he thought she wouldn't hit him again. This time he fell to the ground clutching a bloody nose. A perverse feeling of giddyness ran through her. Serves him right. But she wasn't done yet. And none of the team tried to stop her.

"YOU. BLITHERING. MORON!" she yelled, each word said with a punch as she sat on him. McLaggen screamed like a little girl. "HOW. DARE. YOU. STAND. THERE. AND. TALK. TO. US. LIKE. THAT!"

"EVA! Stop it!" yelled her brother, Jason. He had run down to the pitch, hoping to quell the rath that was Evangeline's. He rushed forward wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the boy. "EVA! EVA!"

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM!"

"EVANGELINE MARIANNE FALLON! Stop this at once!" he commanded. She reluctantly settled down as a medi-witch came rushing forward to a crying McLaggen. Big baby. "What is wrong with you?" demanded Jason. Evangeline pulled away as McGonagall ran forward.

"Miss Fallon!" she barked, voice stern. "My office now!" Jason led her away from the scene of her crime. Ginny turned and gave her a thumbs up, as she was led off the field, and away from the gaping faces of her terrified peers.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesty. I mean WOW, didn't know she had it in her.<strong>

**More later, and I hope you like! REVIEW too.**

**~CHAO**


	17. Chapter 17 Who are You?

******Holy cow, last chapter was AMAZING! But sadly I must confess that this chapter is a filler to move on the plot. . . yes I know. **

**But I love the reviews!**

**_indigofrisbee_- OMG thank you soooo much! That chapter was awesome for me to write and I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was by far the best. Don't worry about Harry though, McLaggen got what he deserved I think, I never liked his character much. . .**

**_NizunaFujieda_- I know right? That chapter was "TOTALLY AWESOME"(quote from a Very Potter Musical, :) )**

**_ShatteredKunai_- I'm glad you loved it!**

**So enjoy this chapter, not as good as the last, next chapter will be somewhat better. . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Who are You?<strong>

Evangeline's reputation preceded her. While Jason dragged her down the halls of Hogwarts, by the scruff of her Quidditch robes, she drew fear in all those that passed her. It was mainly the first years that cowered in fear. Second years, turned and ran the other way. Third years, became as white as sheets, fourth years stood watching her with terror. Fifth years discretely flashed her thumbs up, after staring at her bloody knuckles. Her fellow sixth years, stared as if they'd never really seen her before. Seventh years, eyed her warily.

It would have been a very funny laugh, if what she had done, was not so severe. But that was not so. Evangeline had reduced Cormac McLaggen, into a crying little girl on the Quidditch pitch. The dull aching in her fist, was proof of that. She was well aware of the throbbing pain, and the stinging of the cuts she had gained. Jason was stone faced as they entered McGonagall's office.

McGonagall swept behind her desk and leveled Evangeline with a glacial glare. Evangeline would have had the sense to cringe under it, were it not for the still rapidly coursing adrenaline in her veins. Hitting McLaggen had felt _good_. . .

"Miss Fallon," McGonagall said sharply. "I am deeply disappointed in your actions today. They were uncalled for."

"McLaggen made us lose!" cried Evangeline. "It was his fault. His fault that Harry's in the infirmary with a concusion!" Jason gripped her arm painfully, as if to tell her to shut up. McGonagall took a sharp breath.

"Due to your actions," she said. "You are suspended from the Quidditch team until further notice, and will be serving detentions in my office every Saturday evening. Do I make myself clear?"

"But that's unfair!" she protested.

"Then you should learn to rein in your temper, and not hit people," said McGonagall. "I am sure your team will have no trouble finding someone to fill your position."

The _Nerve_!

* * *

><p>She stalked into the infirmary not long after, banging the doors open in her wake. Cursing her head of house, under her breath the whole way there. Now she couldn't play Quidditch. Ron looked up at her as she entered, flopping down on an empty bed. Harry was there too and awake.<p>

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "You're a nutter!" Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too," she said.

"So you really went at McLaggen then?" asked Harry. Evangeline raised her right hand, causing both boys mouths to open. Shock registered on their faces.

"Bloody Hell, Ev," swore Ron. "I didn't know you could throw a punch like that."

"I'll do it again," she muttered darkly. A whimper filled the room and all three looked over at the other occupant.

McLaggen.

Evangeline grinned at him. His face was a mass of bloody cuts, bruises, and swollen pockets of skin. He looked awful.

"Hi, McLaggen, how are you doing?" she asked sweetly. She raised her hand to wave, and he shrieked. Laughing she turned back to the boys who were also grinning.

"Brilliant," said Harry. "Nice job."

"Yeah, not so nice," she said sourly. "McGonagall's kicked me from the team." The next thing that was said, was done by both boys, and none to happily.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>The next week passed without much more drama. Evangeline's stunt, though, was still in the air. A rumor had been spread around that the first years took to heart for some odd reason.<p>

Evangeline Fallon was a trained assassin, who had it out for boys.

It was utter rubbish, and yet they believed it. There was one person that was not happy about her fight with McLaggen. Draco.

He was pissed as can be, and fretted over every little thing. It was annoying really. But Evangeline just. . . didn't care. Harry's words from the game still rung in her ears every time she saw him. Kissed him.

"_. . . he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends. . ."_

That one phrase, made her sick. Was Draco cheating on her like that? Was it true? She sincerely hoped not, because. . . that would hurt. The fact of the matter was that Evangeline was hopelessly in love with him. She just refused to admit it, or even think about it. Too proud to admit her true feelings. And it made her cranky.

She did not sleep well. After classes on a slow day, Evangeline wandered down to the bathrooms to wash the tiredness out of her eyes. She splashed water in her eyes and looked up in the mirror only to shriek and fall on her back.

Floating above her was a ghost. A girl, with thick white round glasses. Evangeline scrambled to her feet and picked up her bag.

"You scared me!" she admonished.

"You're the one he worries about, aren't you?" she asked.

"Who?" Evangeline asked confused.

"The boy, who comes to the bathroom, and talks to me," said the ghost. Evangeline tilted her head to the side and appraised this ghost.

"Who are you?"

"Moaning Myrtle, most call me, think it's a laugh," sniffed the girl.

"I won't call you that," said Evangeline. "I think it's mean."

"That's why he likes you so much, you're so kind," she said. "He wants to keep you safe but he doesn't know how."

"Who?" asked Evangeline. "Can you tell me?"

"No!" howled Myrtle. "I promised!" With that she screamed and went down one of the toilets. Evangeline grimaced, that was actually really gross. Her mind wandered, wondering who Myrtle could be referring too. Who cared about her that much?

* * *

><p>The following day, she and Draco went out by the lake. They sat together by the tree looking out over the water. Evangeline sat up against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath. Draco traced lazy circles on her flesh, just barely under her shirt. The sun shone down on them and Evangeline drank it in.<p>

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" she queried. Draco lowered a kiss onto her hair, trailing it down to her ear.

"You seem distant, what's on your mind?" he whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spin and heat coursed through her.

"You," she said. Turning her head to steal a kiss. He was not easily dissuaded.

"What about me?"

"I'm worried," she said simply. Worried about many things. He frowned at her, brows knitting together.

"You shouldn't," he said. Evangeline shrugged, running a hand down his thigh. Draco stiffened and grabbed her rogue hand with a growl. Evangeline gave a laugh. "Is that brother of yours gone?"

"I love him, and yes, he is gone. Left the day, I beat up McLaggen," she said sadly. She had a sneaking feeling that McGonagall had told him to leave. Draco squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You are just happy he's not here to give you the talk about sex," she said. Draco's face became pink and he looked away. Evangeline grinned.

"You act like this is common," he said. Evangeline pulled her hand out of his and began trailing it slowly down his leg again. Satisfied that she was getting him so uncomfortable.

"I'll have you know, I'mavirgin," she said lowly. Draco paused.

"What? Repeat that." Evangeline sighed, and turned to face him, sitting cross legged.

"Don't laugh," she warned. He gave her his 'serious' face. "I am a virgin."

"Really?" he asked. Evangeline glared.

"I've never done anything like this before," she told him seriously. "I'm only testing how far I can take it, or you." That was obviously the wrong thing to say because he gave her a mischievous grin. "What?"

"Well, lets test those limits then," he said. He then pushed her flat on her back, and pinned her beneath his weight.

"Draco," she said warningly.

"Angel," he mimicked. Her response was cut shot as his lips met hers.

* * *

><p>That evening, Evangeline snuck back up to her dorm. Her lips were swollen, hair disheveled, and extremely happy. Draco knew how to kiss a girl, she would give him that. The afternoon had been spent in the sun, laying next to each other, trying to 'test' each others limits. She blushed violently at the memory. She touched her lips, smiling.<p>

But then there was what Harry said. She groaned as it popped back into her head. Reminding her that Draco could be. . .lying? It scared her, to know that, that might be a possibility. A muffled sob echoed through the hall. Evangeline stopped. As it continued, Evangeline looked around, walking until she found a dark niche.

"Hello?" she asked. The crying stopped immediately. Evangeline pulled her wand out and raised it in the air. "_Lumos."_

A woman sat, whipping away her tears. Her mouse brown hair limp, and she was incredibly thin. "Um. ." she said uncertainly.

"Don't mind me, I'm not really supposed to be here. I'll get going," said the woman with a hoarse voice. The woman stood.

"Who are you?" asked Evangeline curiously. The woman paused.

"Tonks." Evangeline recognized that name. And brightened.

"I know you! Harry talks about you often," she said. "Why are you so upset?" Tonks sighed and began to walk away. "Wait!" Tonks stopped with a weary sigh.

"You wouldn't understand," she said.

"Try me," said Evangeline defiantly. "I understand a lot." Tonks sighed.

"There is a man, I love him. But he refuses to be with me," she said. "He thinks he's too old, and not good enough. But he is!" Tonks whipped her eyes again. Evangeline stepped forward.

"Perhaps, he is scared, of what might happen," she mused. Tonks snorted. "Or, you need to take action and let him know it's him or nothing." Tonks gave her an odd look.

"You have an odd way of doing things," she said. Evangeline shrugged.

"I have four brothers, each wife is a bit different," she said. Tonks smiled weakly. "Just let him know you won't take anyone else. Maybe it'll help."

"Well, thank you. . ."

"Ev, my name," supplied Evangeline helpfully.

"Thank you, Ev. I with think on it." And without another word, Tonks walked down the hall and disappeared. Evangeline shook her head and straightened her rumpled shirt. What a day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter, not as good as the last. . . and a little awkward. . . but who cares! I think it was not totally terrible (I hope). I'm trying to fit more Draco into the story. You don't see nearly as much of him as I'd like.<strong>

**Review with all your awesomeness! And special thanks to all who have reviewed. Also hugs to all those who have favorited, alerted, and subscribed. . . you deserve it! **

**More later! **

**~CHAO**


	18. Chapter 18 The Sad Truth

**Merry Christmas! Yay!**

**I want to say this is probably another filler. . . I'm so sorry! **

**_Nizuna Fujieda_- Don't worry, I won't keep the plot too long. I hate fillers, but alas, they are necessary. **

**_ indigofrisbee-_ I love the quote! I laughed so hard. Thank you, better chapters coming soon. And no, Harry does not want Ev and Draco together (meanie :( ).**

**_xXMiss Alec VolturiXx_- thank you!**

**Alrighty, onward with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Sad Truth<br>**

It was yet another nice day, and Draco and Evangeline were out enjoying it. Walking in the sparsely populated woodland area around the Black Lake. Evangeline ducked under another branch of a low hanging tree, glancing back to see Draco kicking stones. He was paler today. A lot paler.

She frowned.

Draco looked up and saw her frowning at him. "What?" he asked.

"You doing alright?"

"Will you stop worrying?" he snapped. "I'm fine." Evangeline blinked at the harshness of his words. Draco kicked another rock, this one viciously. He was not in a good mood.

"I can't worry about you?" she asked a little hurt. He glared at her and turned away, walking in the opposite direction. "Draco, wait!" She ran after him and touched his shoulder lightly. Draco spun around looking frightening.

"What?" he yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm only trying to-"

"It's none of your business!" he yelled. "All you do is ask if I'm okay, or alright. I'm not going to give you a sob story, Evangeline. So stay out of it!" He took off walking. Evangeline stayed put, rooted to the spot. He'd never yelled at her before like that.

"So who were the to girls you were with?" she asked. Draco stopped, not facing her. "The day of the Hufflepuff game, Harry said he saw you with two girls."

"You think I was doing something with them?" he asked in a snide voice.

"I don't know. YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" she yelled. "You always put on the brave face, and expect me to deal with it. I know it's a lie."

"Then you don't know me at all," he growled. He began walking again. Evangeline watched him go, all the way up to the castle and disappear out of sight. A wrenching pain filled her chest. She stumbled as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. Blindly she ran to the castle, and to the dormitory. Ignoring, the calls of her friends as she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

She flung herself on her bed, and cried.

Hermione came up not long after. Looking worried as she sat on the edge of Evangeline's bed and placing a hand on her back. Now fresh out of tears. Evangeline, lay staring at her headboard.

"Ev? Everything alright?" she asked.

"Peachy," Evangeline said sarcastically.

"Ev."

"Hermione, just leave it. I'm fine now," she said sitting up. "I'm going to go do some homework."

"Ev. . ."

"Hermione, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Apparition tests came quickly. Leaving Harry and Evangeline to have potions with only two other people. Ernie, and Draco. Evangeline was not looking forward to it. She and Draco had not spoken since the day before. He would most likely be angry still, and if not, she wasn't going to forgive him that easily.<p>

His words hurt. And she was feeling vindictive. They entered the classroom. Draco's eyes following her profile. Slughorn greeted them all.

"All too young to Apparate yet? Not turned seventeen yet?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Ah, well," he said cheerily. "As we're so few, we'll do something _fun._ I want you all to brew me up something amusing_!_"

"That sounds good, sir," said Ernie sycophantically, rubbing his hands together. Draco did not smile and neither did Evangeline.

"What do you mean, 'something amusing'?" he asked irritably. Yep, still angry.

"Oh, surprise me," Slughorn said airily. Evangeline opened her copy of Advanced Potion-Making and looked for something 'amusing'. She snuck covert glances at Draco. He did not look well. Whereas, his demeanor earlier had been much happier, he was less of that. He did not hold the swagger he had once had. Evangeline really looked at him. And what she saw scared her. He was losing himself. Slowly but surely. Terror gripped her as she realized that she might actually lose him to what ever he was doing. The killing of the mysterious no-name. She bitterly cursed the people behind it and slammed her fist on the table, glaring. He was not doing well, which meant, his mission was going badly.

Harry leaned over to her, noticing her odd behavior. She cut and diced the ingredients harshly, with anger.

"Are you okay?"

"Why? Would something be wrong?" she snapped in a hushed tone. Ernie glanced at her warily. McLaggen's broken nose obviously on his mind.

"You. . . look upset."

"Upset? Upset? I am furious! Now leave me be, I'm thinking," she snapped. Harry went back to his potion. Glancing up she saw Draco watching her. She returned to her potion, and began throwing things in.

By the end of class she had wound herself up. Slughorn passed hers with raised eyebrows and gave Harry a beaming appraisal. Class ended and she stomped out. She needed to do something to loosen up. And she had the perfect idea.

* * *

><p>Donning a shoulder bag, over her black attire, Evangeline snuck out of the common room late that night and made her way to the dungeons. This would take time, but it would be worth it. One thing about Draco, was that he told her where she could meet him, if she wanted. That place happened to be just outside of the Slytherin common room.<p>

Gleefully she set her bag down in a little nook, in the shadows so that no one could see it. Silently she pulled out two viles. The red liquid sloshing around inside. Small specks of gold glitter could be seen floating in the liquid. She changed into her animangus. As a cat, it always hurt when she changed, legs shortening, bones popping, and hair growing from. . . well, everywhere. It was not nearly as uncomfortable as it used to be.

She scooped up the vials into her mouth and padded up to the stone wall, letting out a mew. The stone seemed to disappear as she approached and she entered the Slytherin common room. The dungeon let off a airy glow, as light was cast from the lamps. It seemed that the common room was under part of the Black Lake. The decor was obviously Slytherin colors. The sofa's looked brand new, there were tasteful statues and paintings all hung up around. It was also cold.

The cold seemed to sneak up through the floor and into her little feet. She shivered and went to the dorms. '_Ladies first'_, she thought manically. Slowly she finished with the girls moving on to the boys. She placed a vile in each Slytherin's school bag, trouser pocket, or robes. But it took a long time, seeing as she had to go back out every two viles, and come back in. She had just finished her last trip when she came down to the common room, when she stopped.

Sitting on a sofa was none other than Draco Malfoy. She could've sworn that he was up in bed. Slowly she padded forward to get a better look. Evangeline sat on the floor looking up at him as he gazed into the green fire. Small salty tear tracks ran down his face, and she realized with a jolt that this was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. It cut her deeply, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

So she did what she could.

Evangeline let out a "mew", demanding his attention. Draco's head snapped down to her, his eyes slightly red. Shock registered on his face and she mewed again. Slowly he sat up and leaned forward, grimly.

"Long time, no see, Shadow," he said hoarsely. Evangeline jumped up onto the couch and settled down in his lap purring. There was a moment where he didn't do anything, before he hesitantly rested his hand on her small black furred body, petting her. It felt amazing. "Where have you been, then?"

She mewed and resumed purring. Draco sighed and sniffed. He was still crying. . .

"I messed up, Shadow," he told her softly. "I made her upset and I pushed her away. Now she hates me, won't even look at me." He sounded hurt, and Evangeline was struck by guilt. So she pressed her body up against his stomach. "I wouldn't tell her anything, and she didn't like that. I only want to protect her. She means a lot to me and now I've lost her."  
>Evangeline mewed sympathetically, and Draco gave a humorless laugh.<p>

"I know you don't understand," he told her. "You're just a cat, whose disappeared for ages. She'd like you, you know. I know she tries not to, but she really is a girly girl." Evangeline frowned inwardly. Was she really like that?

"When her brother visited, I must say I was terrified," he admitted. "Don't tell her I told you, she'd never let me live it down. But he was. . ." he paused looking for words. "Seemed to be very important to her. I envied that, because I'm an only child. I've never had siblings who look out for me. So, she's lucky in a sense. . . ." he was rambling now. Evangeline smiled ruefully. He was envious of her siblings, she was envious of his mother. Small world.

"But I mucked everything up!" he groaned. Evangeline mewed, and licked his hand. He smiled at her. "I should apologize, but I don't want her involved. I want to keep her out of this whole mess. And it's not like I'm getting any further with my task." He paused and shuddered, he was still crying. Draco lifted up her small feline form and set her down on the cold stone floor. She made a noise of protest. But he got up too.

"I have to sleep, won't do me any good," he said, whipping his face with his sleeve. "Angel would want that. She was always worrying about me. Night, Shadow." He left her there, in the Slytherin common room.

Evangeline raced out into the hallway, snatching her bag between her teeth and running back up to Gryffindor tower.

After everything, that was going on, he still thought of her. Still cared what she though. But wouldn't try to get her back, just to save her from association. Somehow she found it hard to believe Harry's words that had started this mess. He wouldn't do that to her. But it seemed she would have to play along to Draco's little scheme. Play the upset ex, and make him the hero. That was, of course, a terrible way of putting it, but the gist of it. The utter truth, and Evangeline would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter is a bit. . . of a sad one. I'm so sorry! This is so messed up. But, I don't care.<strong>

**Draco is a meanie, Ev is evil. :)  
><strong>

**I thought that there needed to be a little animagus action, so. . . this was the result. He still doesn't know it's her, haha.**

**Review! There will be more later!**

**~CHAO**


	19. Chapter 19 He's Dead

**Ha! Two chapter's in one day! How about that for a Christmas present? Yeah? Pretty cool if I do say so myself.**

**This chapter starts all the fun stuff. . . so enjoy! review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN: He's Dead<strong>

The next morning Evangeline dragged herself from her bed, exhausted. She would have gotten to sleep sooner were it not for the blond haired, gray eyed boy on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was getting pathetic.

But there was no way she was going to miss the fruits of last nights labor.

Not, in Merlin's dreams.

She walked in a catatonic state all the way down to the great hall and sat next to Ginny. Hermione was across from them, while Harry and Ron had their heads bowed together. Surprisingly Lavender was no where to be seen. As she ate and slowly woke up, more students trickled in. Evangeline munched on her toast, watching the Slytherin table, glee written on her face. Hermione kept casting her nervous glances.

"Ev, you alright?" she asked.

"Wait and seen, 'Mione," she told her. Another five minutes passed before a first year Slytherin screamed. Looking down at the end of the Slytherin table, she saw a cloud of red smoke. It was followed by even more explosions and bangs. The red cloud steadily grew, climbing the table by each year. Screams echoed from the terrified Slytherins.

Harry and Ron watched open mouthed, before turning to Evangeline.

"You did _THAT_?" they asked in disbelief. She nodded smugly.

"Brilliant!" said Ron.

The smoke began to clear, as the teachers swooped in. Evangeline snickered at their shocked and horrified faces.

The whole entire table was red, sparkled with gold.

They did not look happy. Laughter erupted from the Gryffindor table at their poor state. Many, who had come done, polished and clean looking, now looked windblown. Some even looking liking Dean Thomas after a faulty spell or potion that had blown up in his face.

Cormac McLaggen was on the floor in a ball. Most likely remembering the ones used on him. Evangeline smirked as the Slytherin house was led from the room, Snape looked livid.  
>Draco caught her eye as he filed out. Yes, he was red with gold glitter, but he actually was smirking at her. Surprised, and pleasantly amused she smiled at him.<p>

* * *

><p>In Charms, Harry sat them down and began telling them about his night with Hagrid, Slughorn, and the memories in the pensieve. Evangeline listened intently as Flitwick kept up his lesson.<p>

"Wow," said Ron. "Wow. You're actually going with Dumbledore. . . and try and destroy. . . wow."

"Ron, you're making it snow," said Hermione, patiently directing his wand away from the ceiling. Lavender Brown, who sat near them, glared at Hermione. Her eyes were red.

"Oh yeah," said Ron looking down at his shoulders in vague surprise. "Sorry. . . looks like we've got horrible dandruff now. . ." Evangeline ruffled her hair in an effort to get it off her.

Ron brushed the fake snow off Hermione's shoulder, Lavender burst into tears. Ron looked immensely guilty.

"We split up," he said to Harry. "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us."

"Nice," snickered Evangeline. Ron ignored her.

"Ah," said Harry. "Well - you don't mind it's over, do you?"

"No," Ron admitted. "It was pretty bad while she was yelling, but at least I didn't have to finish it."

"Coward," said Hermione. Evangeline smirked at Ron, who frowned. "Well, it was a bad night for romance all around." Evangeline nodded her head in agreement. Her thoughts drifting to Draco. "Ginny and Dean split up too, Harry." Harry's face remained indifferent but Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"How come?" he asked.

"Oh, something really silly. . . She said he was always trying to help her through the portrait hole, like she couldn't climb in herself. . . but they've been a bit rocky for ages." Harry glanced at Dean and Hermione suppressed a smile. Evangeline smirked.

"If it's any consolation," said Evangeline. "Not that it is, Draco and I split." She tried to feign indifference. Hoping that she could fool them. Hermione looked at her with pity.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Ron snorted.

"Good riddance."

"Ron," said Hermione warningly. Evangeline shrugged.

"It was coming anyway," she told them. Lies, her mind screamed. Lies. She was still 'in love' with him. But she would never admit to it. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, Harry looking lost in thought. But Ron cut in.

"Flitwick," he said in a warning tone. The small wizard came over and inspected their glasses. Hermione and Evangeline the only ones able to turn their vinegar to wine. Homework was practicing. Surprise, surprise.

They had free period after Charms. A rare thing. Evangeline played her part well, sticking to Ron, Harry and Hermione. She had after all broken up with Draco. Even if he hadn't told her in words. His avoidance was proof enough. But after last nights conversation, granted it was one sided, she wasn't about to change that.

When they entered the common room they were met by the sight of Katie Bell. Everyone greeted her cheerfully.

"Katie you're back!" Hermione cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm really well!" Katie said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, and I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry. . ."

"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now that Ron's fit, we'll have decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the cup. Listen, Katie. . . that necklace. . . can you remember who gave it to you?"

"No," she said ruefully. "Everyone's been asking but I just don't remember. I only remember opening the bathroom door. I gotta go." She picked up her bags and left. Hermione turned to Harry.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman in the bathroom who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione. Harry thought about her words.

"I'm going to use the rest of Felix," he said. "And have a go at the room of requirement again."

"Don't waste it, Harry," said Evangeline crossly. "Last night was pure luck. It may not help you like that, to find what you want."

"Can't we make some more?" asked Ron. Harry pulled out his copy of Advanced Potion Making and looked it up.

"Blimey, it's seriously complicated," he said. "And it takes six months, you've got to let it stew."

"Typical," said Ron, with a huff.

Harry put his book away with a pause, allowing for Evangeline to read over his shoulder. His eyes strayed to the cramped handwriting in a corner. A _Sectumsempra_ spell, captioned "For enemies". He snapped the book shut and turned to her as if nothing had happened.

"You coming to practice them," he asked.

"I'm off the team," she said quickly. Her mind still on the words in his potion book.

"We could still use another player," said Harry. Evangeline shrugged.

"Let me grab my broom."

* * *

><p>May slid around the corner. School work was a drag, nothing new. Evangeline had received a few short letters from her brother, during that time. They mainly wanted to know if she had really beaten up the Keeper on her team. She had to tell them, she beat up the sub.<p>

The Gryffindor house however was pumped for the game against Ravenclaw. Evangeline was the only one not so excited. She still served detentions with McGonagall. Every Saturday evening she either did lines, or cleaned some part of the school. Filch loved to stand over her and point out that she, "missed a spot".

But more importantly, Evangeline missed Draco. And speaking with him. He seemed to avoid her like the plague. Which also did not surprise her, seeing as he thought he was protecting her. When she did see him, it was a slap in the face at how haggard he looked. To top it off, he never looked at her. Always through, or beyond her. Hermione noticed this but made no comment.

None of her friends mentioned her quite demeanor. She was rather pathetic she thought, always worrying about a boy she had only met several months prior. To combat this behavior, she spent all her free time doing homework or hanging out with Ginny and Luna. Often taking the time to sit with Neville at meals. Her friendships seemed to blossom.

A few days before the match, an odd thing happened. It was morning, and Evangeline stopped in the girl's bathroom before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. She could have sworn, Peeves the poltergeist, had dropped something in her hair.

A shriek filled the bathroom, and Evangeline fell over, whipping her wand out. But she need not worry.

It was Moaning Myrtle.

The girl floated through the air wailing.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?" asked Evangeline, straightening her shirt. Myrtle stopped. Ghostly tears leaking from her form.

"Harry Potter's killed Draco Malfoy!" she wailed. "Attacked him last night, and now Draco's dying in the hospital wing!" Myrtle shrieked and made a beeline for a toilet.

Evangeline stood rooted to the spot. The door of the bathroom opened and in walked Pansy Parkinson. She was talking to another girl. They did not notice Evangeline.

". . . Potter attacked Draco. He used a curse that could've killed him!" Pansy was saying.

"No!" the other said.

"Yes! And then he tried to get away with it!"

"I never thought that Potter would try any- oh. Hello, Fallon," the other girl said finally noticing her. Pansy stopped and sneered at her too.

"Oh, yes, hello Fallon," she said. "Aren't you happy, Potters nearly killed Draco. You're his friend." Evangeline couldn't take it. She stormed from the bathroom, guilt and fear building up in her chest.

Harry attacked Draco?

Why?

Her feet blindly led her to the Great Hall, where when she looked up she saw Harry. A small smile on his lips. Anger gripped her.

How dare he. He was the Chosen One. The savior of the wizarding world, and he was attacking people? Her hands balled up into fists, as her anger grew.

Harry Potter was a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>Run, Harry Potter, RUN! She's out for your blood!<strong>** Run away!**

**Some serious stuff in this chapter. Believe me, it should get better. ;)**

**review with all your glorified awesomeness! And thank you all for reading, and alerting, favoriting, and most of all reviewing.  
><strong>

**~CHAO**


	20. Chapter 20 I Won't Forgive You

**I am on a role, I just am pumping this baby out. I also want to start part two. . . .**

**_indigofrisbee_- I'd love to see the clip if you can provide it (might even add it to the story, who knows!). I am so happy you like the chapter, Draco is a bit clueless, but so is Ev. I'm glad I can make the chapters so amusing. Nothing worse than boring your readers to death. . :)**

**_Nizuna Fujieda_- awesome! I will not let you down.**

**_The Mysterious E-_ It's the most wonderful season of all! Thats why! Plus I have nothing better to do. . .**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Third chapter in ONE day (I need a life, seriously). Haha! Seriously= Sirius. I know random.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<strong>**: I Won't Forgive You**

She stormed up to him at the table. Completely disregarding the fact that he looked sullen, and Hermione and Ron were trying to cheer him up. She ignored the slumping of his shoulders. She also ignored the countless students that watched her make her way to the doomed boy.

"HARRY POTTER!" she screamed. He looked up alarmed, eyes widening at the sight of her. Hermione and Ron's mouths opened in surprise. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Ev, I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't have done it. It just happened."

"OH!" she threw her hands in the air. "AND I SUPPOSE 'THIS' JUST HAPPENED TOO!" In the next instant, her hand contacted with his face, snapping it to the side. A hush fell over the hall, as Harry Potter raised a shocked hand to his face.

"Ev. . ."

"NO! No," she said slowly calming. "You can't be who you are, and just walk away from something like this. You're supposed to be good." There were tears in her eyes. Angry tears.

"Let me explain!"

"Well, do it fast!" she snapped. Harry flinched and looked at his friends, who all nodded in agreement. Harry hesitantly stood, and Evangeline stormed back out into the hallway. It was empty so she turned and faced him with crossed arms. He followed looking like a child being chastised by its mother. "Well?"

"I followed Malfoy, last night," he began, unable to look at her. "I followed him into the boys bathroom. He was there with Myrtle, and she was trying. . . to help him. He was crying."

Evangeline pretended not to hear that. But inside she finally knew what Myrtle was talking about when they first met. "He saw me and I guess freaked out. Shooting a curse at I. . . did the Sectumsempra curse back." Evangeline's eyes widened as she recognized the spell from Harry's potion book.

"Snape heard the fight and came, he healed Malfoy. And then gave me detention," Harry finished. Evangeline stared at him speechless.

"Oh, so that's it? Detention?"

"For the rest of the year, and I can't play in the Ravenclaw game," said Harry. Evangeline glared.

"Poor baby," she taunted. "You can't play in the Quidditch game. YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT?" Harry looked away. "Of course," she said quietly. "You do what you want because you're the Chosen One."

"Did you ever think that maybe," he said. "Maybe I don't want to be the Chosen One? What if I want to be normal?"

"Well, you're not," bit back Evangeline. The harsh tone of her words making him flinch. "You've been given an opportunity that not many will ever receive, nor want. Don't throw it away because of a petty rivalry."

Harry looked at her with a defeated gaze.

"Don't give into the petty things, Harry," she said quietly. "To give in would mean losing yourself, don't give into the Dark."

"And what do you know of the Dark?" he asked. His own voice rising. Evangeline stepped away.

"I know that, the people who follow it, killed my mother, the man killed your parents, and he will kill many more before someone stands up to him, I thought it might be you." At her words he looked away, his eyes gaining a dangerous gleam that could only be associated with tears.

"I'm not happy, Harry," she said backing away. Letting her disappointment show. "I don't think I can forgive you." And she turned running down the hall.

* * *

><p>The stands were crowded with cheering fans. All around her her house screamed for their team. Evangeline never would have thought she would be in the stands watching a game she should have been in. With Katie Bell back, she was playing Evangeline's spot. She couldn't help but envy it. She cursed McGonagall under her breath.<p>

Suddenly, the stands erupted with cheers. Ginny had caught the snitch. Wouldn't Harry be happy. . .

That happiness was shown later in the common room. They were celebrating. Evangeline drank her butterbeer, laughing with Hermione and Ginny. And then Harry walked in, looking around nervously. Evangeline nudged Ginny who looked up and smiled.

"Go," urged Hermione. Ginny grinned and took off running at Harry. What happened was totally unexpected by everyone present.

Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms and kissed her. It was silent, and then the cat calls went up and wolf whistles. Harry and Ginny broke apart, breathless. Then frantically Harry searched the room for one person, with fearful eyes.

Ron.

Ron merely nodded grudgingly at the two, and both left with smiles on their faces. Ron grunted and took another gulp of butterbeer.

"Saw that one coming," commented Evangeline.

"Sod off, Ev," Ron groaned. Hermione looked at him with amusement. "He's my best mate, and she's _my sister_!" Both girls snickered.

"Well, I have got to go," said Evangeline. Hermione looked at her worriedly.

"Where to?"

"I need to talk to someone, see you two later," she said leaving.

After exiting the portrait hole, Evangeline made her way down the hall and a flight of stairs. Five minute's later she stood outside the infirmary doors, asking herself why she thought this was a good idea. Apparently it wasn't, but she wanted to make sure Draco was okay. Evangeline still hadn't spoken to Harry about it. He didn't seek her out either. But then, neither did Draco.

She opened the doors enough to slip through, and snuck into the room lined with clean crisp white beds. In the furthest corner in the very back, sectioned off slightly, was Draco's. Evangeline peered around the curtain and breathed a sigh of relief. He was asleep.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed, noticing that no cards or flowers could be seen. Glancing around, Evangeline pulled out her wand and charmed a small bundle of flowers to appear on the bedside table. The small white flowers lay peacefully. Hesitantly, Evangeline touched his hand, gasping slightly at the papery feel of it. He was so pale! His skin ashen, and eyes sunken. Evangeline looked down and sniffed, trying to hold back the bay of tears, threatening to spill. She did not notice Draco's eyes open.

Because, he had never been asleep in the first place.

Draco had been resting his eyes, and feigning sleep when he heard someone creep in, and sit in the chair. For a moment he had feared it to be Pansy. But the silence, was so unlike Pansy that he knew it wasn't her. He was shocked to hear a sniff, and opened his eyes to find Evangeline sitting there holding his hand, head bowed.

He reached out with his other hand and touched her head, causing her to start and look up. The tears in her eyes could be seen, but none spilled down her face. She sucked in a sharp breath and pulled her hand away from his. He looked so. . . desperate.

"Draco. . . I-" she paused, her eyes flickering around to find some sort of escape. This was awkward. She had told herself to stay away until he was ready for her. And yet here she was, practically in tears, and sitting at his bedside. Mentally she berated herself.

Draco reached out and touched her cheek, softly brushing his knuckles against her skin. Evangeline let herself lean into his touch. Her eyes fluttering shut. She sighed and shook here head.

"I shouldn't be here," she said sadly.

"Potter put you up to this?" The question made her wince, her eyes opening to take in his stoic blank face. The lack of emotion cut deeply.

"No, we fought," she admitted weakly. "I hit him."

Draco laughed without any humor.

"When are you not hitting someone?"

"I came to see if you were okay," she told him in a small voice. This was going nowhere. She could tell he was desperately clinging to the belief that he was protecting her. Pushing her further away. Tears spilled over, and she looked down ashamed of herself. She must look like a pathetic mess. He would most likely tell her to leave. Merlin, she could slap herself.

She was waiting for his hand to leave her face. For him to fully withdraw from her. She couldn't change him. She wouldn't be the girl who hoped to make a man feel or try to fix him. Draco was more than something to fix. She began to get up; big fat salty tears falling from her eyes.

Then she was being pulled sharply forward. Landing against something firm, yet warm. A pair of arms wrapped around her and held her there. She was laying across Draco, as he rubbed her back. His lips were in her hair, he kissed her head.

"Don't cry, Angel, please," he said. That only made it worse. Reeling her in, before he spat her out again. "Shush, it's alright."

Evangeline willed herself to stop crying. Whipping her tears furiously, and listening to the steady pounding in his chest. She pulled away and looked at him. Fully aware of her red rimmed eyes. She must look like a mess, and she didn't care.

"I'm worried, alright?" she said. "I can't help it. It's who I am. I-" she paused, lowering her voice. She wanted to say three little words. Except they weren't little. They were big and they meant something. But she couldn't say them. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," said Draco. A pained look crossed his face. Evangeline glanced down at his chest, noticing the small angry red lines coming out of the top of his shirt. Anger at Harry boiled in her. She balled her fists.

"I'm glad I hit Harry," she admitted. "Even though I feel bad about it, he deserved it."

"I have no doubt," smirked Draco.

"I don't want to fight," Evangeline told him.

"So do I," Draco said. "I am sorry." Evangeline shrugged and kissed his hand. As weird as it looked, she felt like doing it. Draco ruffled her pink tinged hair. "I liked your prank, the other day. Even if it wasn't the best color choice."

"When have I ever made a good color choice?" she asked mockingly. Settling back into their friendly banter. She knew he would try pushing her away, yet right now it didn't matter. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Never," he growled, pulling her down to meet his lips. Evangeline let him, hoping that this lasted for as long as it could.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyah! Well, Harry is in big trouble. Um, yep that's it for my commenting right now. . . But I'm glad they made up! It was killing me, keeping them apart. I hated myself for doing it<strong>**.**

**Well, thank you to all. I promise this is the last chapter for today, I swear. You're probably ready to come flip out and kill me with a hammer. Brownie points for those who get the joke ;)**

**Review, and Merry Christmas, to all, and good night! **

**~CHAO**


	21. Chapter 21 The Astronomy Tower

******Thanks so much for reading! And I hope you enjoy it!**

**_The Mysterious E-_ I read your review and just laughed, so funny!**

**_Nizuna Fujieda_- oh, thank you so much!**

**_indigofrisbee_- funny thing, you see. That was exactly the same song I thought of at that moment too! The link you sent me didn't work, but don't worry.**

**Enjoy and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE<strong>**: The Astronomy Tower**

Evangeline woke the next morning with a foreboding feeling. The weather was fine, when she looked out the window. Her hand twirling her silver locket between her fingers. Her mind drifting to the previous night. He had been kind, and caring. But somehow she couldn't help but feel like he was falling. Something told her that today was not going to be a good day.

She met Hermione and Ginny at breakfast, eating quietly. Her behavior was normal considering the past weeks, so they made no comment. Chatting with each other. Harry sat next to Ginny, an arm around her shoulder, a smile on both their faces. Ron pretended not to notice.

The day passed slowly, classes were boring. Professor Binn's droning on in a History of Magic, with no real purpose. She wondered idly if he realized he was actually dead. Ron and Harry talked all through Charms. Defense class, was as brutal as always. Snape was in a right mood. Of course, Draco was still in the infirmary.

After classes, Harry got ready to go with Dumbledore to destroy a Horcrux. He was gone for at least half and hour before Harry came sprinting in through the portrait hole. Hermione and Evangeline looked up from the books that they had been reading. Ron playing an intense game of wizards chess. Hermione sat up quickly.

"What does he want?" she said at once. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry said racing passed them, and up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Hermione and Evangeline shared a worried look with Ron before Harry ran back down the stairs and skidding to a halt before them.

"I've got to be quick," he panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility cloak. Listen. . ." Harry told them where Dumbledore was taking him and why. Horcrux hunting. Ron and Hermione gasped in horror as he revealed this. But Harry didn't pause to let them bombard him with questions trying to understand the situation. Evangeline sat silently soaking in every word. Snape turned in Harry's parents?

". . . so you see what this means?" Harry finished at a gallop. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as Evangeline showed signs of interrupting. She shot him a glare. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here -" He shoved a map into Hermione's hands. Evangeline glanced at it curiously. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact galleons still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection on the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it - but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?"

"Harry-" began Hermione. Fear thick in her voice.

"I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well-"

Harry thrust a pair of socks into Ron's hands. Evangeline frowned at them.

"Uh, thanks," said Ron. "Er - why do I need socks?"

"You need what's wrapped in them, it's Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say good-bye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting -"

"No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny gold bottle, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"

"I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay . . . Don't look at me like that, Hermione, I'll see you later. . ."

And then Harry was gone.

Evangeline looked over at Ron who was still gazing at the bottle. There wasn't enough for more than one person though. Hermione noticed too. A sudden brilliant thought struck her.

"I still have mine, I haven't even used it!" she told them excitedly. Hermione brightened. "I'll get it. You two get everyone." With that she raced up the stairs to the girls dormitory and flung open the door. Startling the girls already in there, but she made a beeline for her things. Yanking open the drawer of her nightstand she shoved around it's contents. before finally pulling out a small bundle of cloth in the back of the drawer. A bundle that she had forgotten about until now. Triumphant she raced down the stairs and shoved it into Hermione's hands. Ginny was there now, looking worried.

"Here, use this," she told them. Hermione looked skeptical. "Harry wanted us to do this! I may still be ticked off with him, but that doesn't mean I won't listen to what he has to say." She added sternly. Hermione gave a nod with a new determination. Opening Evangeline's bottle she took a quick gulp before passing it back to Evangeline who did the same, then passing it to Ginny. Ron had already used Harry's portion. Neville came down the stairs with an expectant look on his face.

"I saw the galleon, what's going on?" he said.

"Harry," they all said together. Hermione quickly filled him in and gave him the small bottle. Then Neville looked around.

"We should tell Luna," he informed them. Evangeline nodded.

"Go get her, and bring her back," she told Neville. Neville nodded and ran out of the portrait hole. Hermione opened the paper that Harry had given her. Pointing her wand at it.

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good," she murmured. At those words ink began to spread across the paper, Evangeline gave a gasp of surprise.

"What the heck is that?" she demanded. Hermione did not look up as she replied. her eyes scanning the paper that turned slowly into a map. Feet appearing on it followed by the name written above it.

"The Mauraders Map," she told Evangeline. "It was Harry's dad's when he went to school here. It shows everyone in the castle and where they are."

"Brilliant if you ask me," said Ron. They looked for Draco's name but it was nowhere to be seen. After a long period of watching, Ron gave a sigh. "Lets go watch it then," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was decided that Ginny and Evangeline would go with him.

The small group left the common room silently, not speaking as they made their way up to the sixth floor to keep watch. It was a wall, with not doors, but Ron firmly informed her it was were the room of requirement was. They sat and waited. And waited.

It gave Evangeline time to think over what had happened the previous evening. Draco had seemed fine. He even had been much like he had been over Christmas. She could say they were back together, but it seemed up for grabs. She hadn't even told Hermione, Ron and Harry. They still thought she was mad at him. It made her feel guilty.

Suddenly the wall moved. It didn't really move, but a door appeared on it, and that door opened. Out walked Draco, with a Hand of Glory. They waited silently, as Draco looked around. Ron stood suddenly his wand pointing at Draco and Evangeline fell over from her squatting position with a yelp. Draco whirled around and when he saw them he threw something in the air and it all went dark. Ginny tried using the Lumos spell with no avail. She could hear Ron and Ginny trying to find a way to light the darkness. Then a hand closed around her wrist and she was being dragged down the hall.

Thinking it was someone trying to hurt her she fought back until Ron hissed into her ear.

"It's me!"

She settled down and allowed him to lead her down the hall, and back into the light corridors. They began running. And then ran into Remus Lupin. Evangeline glanced around nervously, as all around them the castle seemed to come alive. She could hear Ron telling Lupin about what just happened. Together they set off again, running back to the room of requirement.

And that's when they found the Death Eaters. Curses began flying as they were spotted and Evangeline ducked as a green jet of light passed by her ear. She pulled out her wand and shot a curse back, joining the fight. All around her were screams and flying spells. A body flew past her, and then the worst happened. Someone barreled into her. Dragging her across the stone floor, before hitting her head against the stone.

Gasping, she lifted her head, to see who it was. A man, who looked like he'd never bathed in his life stood over her, his yellow teeth, dripping with blood. Somewhere near her a body lay on the floor in a pool of blood. His clothing was torn and old. He smelled like rotting flesh, grinning down at her. Just as he reached down for her a yell stopped him.

"Get moving, Greyback!"

The man glared and reached for her. Grabbing her hair and knotting it in his hands. She rose with a yelp, just as her mind began working again. She kicked against his legs as he dragged her away from the fray and to the Astronomy tower. The wizard behind them hissed impatiently, as her screams grew louder.

"Shut it up!"

A fat hand smacked her across her face, she tasted blood in her mouth.

She was being dragged by her hair up the winding staircase to the Astronomy Tower. Each step banging painfully into her limp legs as she fought to stay immobile in the grasp of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf currently dragging her up the stairs to the sound of voices. Voices she did not want to know, see, or hear.

They burst through the door and onto the ramparts, buffeting Draco to the side from where he stood with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. She gasped as she was yanked along, while the four Death Eaters filled the space. A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy laugh.

"Dumbledore cornered!" he said, and turned to a stocky woman who looked as though she could be his sister. "Dumbledore wandless! Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly, as though welcoming a friend. "And you've brought Alecto too. . . . Charming . . ."

The woman, Alecto, gave an angry titter. "Think your little jokes'll help you on your deathbed then?" she jeered.

"Do it," said the man holding her. He pulled her hair tighter into his yellow nailed, dirty hands, causing her to yelp and slump against his foul smelling leg. He smell of blood, dirt, sweat, and overall filth. His voice rasping like a bark of an animal. He was an animal.

"Is that you Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore. Draco's eyes slid to meet hers and she glared at him. His gray eyes seemed to plead with her to understand, he looked. . . . almost fearful.

"That's right," rasped Greyback. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am."

She did not see Greyback grin, showing his pointed teeth, nor the blood running down his chin. But she was yanked to her feet, just as Greyback placed one of his filthy hands around her neck and squeezed slightly.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore." he said, breathing into her ear mostly. She suppressed a disgusted shiver and began to struggle. Only to hand his hand close around her neck more firmly; she began to cough as her airway was constricted. Dumbledore sagged against the railing of the Astronomy tower and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual. . . . You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Fenrir Greyback. "Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?" He pulled her closer to him. Exposing her pale neck as he ran his nose along it, breathing in her scent.

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into a school where his friends live. . . ."

"I didn't," breathed Draco. He glanced over at her. Anguish in his eyes, as he looked upon the state she was in. "I didn't know he was going to come- let her go, please." Greyback sneered at Draco and yanked her hair, causing her to cry out. "Please!"

"I wouldn't miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out. . . Delicious, delicious. . . watch Draco." She felt Greyback place a yellow fingernail at the base of her throat and dig into her flesh. The sharp sting, was followed by the warm feeling of blood trickling down her skin.

"Stop," Draco begged weakly. Greyback laughed.

"I could do you for afters, Dumbledore."

"No," said the fourth Death Eater sharply. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, quickly." Draco looked terrified, his resolution failing. Dumbledore was pale and slid further down the rampart wall, looking ill.

"I trusted you!" she yelled. Glaring through tears as Draco looked at her. "I thought you were better than this!"

"Silence!" screeched a Death Eater.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him- what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "Old age, in short. . . One day, perhaps, it will happen to you. . . . if you are lucky. . . ."

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the Death Eater suddenly violent. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing. I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yer! Come on Draco, do it!"

"NO!" she screamed, only to have the Death Eater strike her across the face.

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal faced man angrily. But Draco's hand was shaking so badly he could barely aim. Suddenly she knew. . . he couldn't do it.

"I'll do it," snarled Greyback, shoving her to the ground and advancing on Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way. She quickly scrambled away into the shadows. Only to have Greyback lunge for her again, balling up her hair once more in his fist.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us-" screeched the woman, but at that moment the doors were flung open and Snape swept in clutching his wand, his eyes sweeping over the scene. Dumbledore slumped against the wall, four Death Eaters, including an enraged werewolf, Draco, and herself.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said Amycus, her eyes and wand fixed on Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able-"

But somebody else spoke Snape's name quite softly.

"Serverus. . . . . ."

She gasped, there was Dumbledore, pleading. Somehow she knew, this was the end. Snape said nothing as he stepped forward, pushing Draco roughly away, and the Death Eaters fell back without out a word. She watched as Snape gazed upon Dumbledore, his back facing her, could he?

"Serverus. . . . please. . . ."

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

_"Avada Kedavra!_"

The jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. She screamed in horror as Dumbledore was blasted into the air, and then fell slowly backwards, over the battlements, and down that tower. . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore was dead. . . .

Dead. . . .

She was captured. . . . .

She was going to die. . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! More later, I hoped you liked it, and above all review.<strong>

**Thank you to all the readers, you are AWESOME.**

**~CHAO**


	22. Chapter 22 Comatose

**Thanks to all who have been reading!**

**_Nizuna Fujieda-_ Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_- thank you!**

**_indigofrisbee_- I'm so glad you like it! I've been dying to write that chapter for ages. I loved the video, laughed so hard! Wizard Rap!  
><strong>

**_wisegirl2772_- Thanks, I've worked really hard on this story. I absolutely love writing it, I wish I was J.K. Rowling. . . . **

**_The Mysterious E_- HAHA! Cliffhangers are made for the evil writers to lure you in!**

**Read and enjoy! Review as always . . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO<strong>**: Comatose**

She was very aware of her body being moved. But not of her own will. She was hauled into the air and carried down the stairs. She could gag, the smell was terrible. But she still couldn't believe her eyes. Snape had killed Dumbledore.

His body flying over the battlements hung in her vision like a repeating video clip. Over and over. He always seem to hang in the air for a few seconds as if he were flying, but then he always fell. She could hear the screaming as they past the flying curses and out onto the grounds.

"_Severus, please. . ." _

She screamed.

They were nearing Hagrid's hut, Harry hot on their heels, screaming at Snape. She screamed, as Fenrir flung her to the ground and sat on top of her. In the distance she could vaguely see Draco turn and cry out her name in horror, trying to run to her side.

"EVANGELINE! NO!"

Fenrir grinned bringing his face to her neck, and then there was pain. Lots of pain, a scream filled the air, and she realized it was hers. It sounded so inhuman, so unlike anything she had ever heard. Snape was rushing a Harry who was on the ground.

Hagrid's hut was on fire.

Draco was running for her, his face twisted in anger. Around him Death Eaters cackled manically as the mayhem ensued. And then Snape was there, blasting Fenrir off of her with a spell, and pulling Draco with him towards the forest. Draco fought, roughly being dragged by his collar to the woods. His face slowly disappeared from her mind as her vision grew fainter. His voice echoing in the air.

"EVANGELINE! ANGEL!" he screamed. "LET GO OF ME! EVANGELINE!"

Evangeline turned her head away from the sight, pain blossoming in her neck, causing her to moan. Her eyes turned upwards at the sky. The green light of a dark mark hung overhead, the snake moving through the air and through the ghostly skull.

Suddenly Draco's screams stopped, and it was quiet. Except for the pounding in her ears, the steady pumping of blood. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

She watched the sky, her vision fading with each ragged breath. _Ba-bump. . .Ba-bump._ There was a commotion, a thud as if someone was falling to the ground. Then Harry's face loomed before hers. Blurred.

"Ev? EV!" he said, frightened. "Stay with me Ev, stay with me!"

She felt a pressure applied to her neck, a call for help. But she couldn't hang on anymore. She felt so tired. It hurt to breathe. Slowly she closed her eyes and let out a breath. Her chest sinking. Her mind slowly faded to blankness, and she blissfully welcomed it.

* * *

><p>It would be a lie to say that everyone made it out of the attack, safe and sound. It would be a lie, to say that no one died. The cry of a phoenix could be heard over the castle that night. The wails and cries of the mourners, filling the air to mix with the sad song of the phoenix.<p>

Harry Potter looked on the scene with an empty feeling. Dumbledore was dead. Snape a murderer. Bill brutally disfigured. And Evangeline. . . Ginny squeezed his hand comfortingly. All around them Mrs. Weasley fretted.

Then the doors of the infirmary opened with a loud noise. In strode a man, abnormally tall and severe looking. He gave them a passing glance dispassionately. His proud features searching the ward. He had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and thin lips. He was surprisingly good looking despite the faint wrinkles around his eyes and frowning mouth. His high cheek bones were the only thing that seemed familiar to Harry. The man stopped before them, hands clasped behind his back. He addressed them stiffly.

"Where is my daughter?" he said, his voice deep and slightly grating.

"You are Evangeline's father?" asked Mr. Weasley. The man stood up a little straighter and gave a slow nod of the head. "She's over here."

Mr. Weasley led the stern man over to the bed beside Bill's. There upon it lay a girl with terribly tangled black hair, the tips dyed purple. Her cheeks were covered in small red cuts. A bruise had formed just under her eyes. Her neck was wrapped in thick white gauze, stained heavily with blood. Her clothing was covered in blood, dried tear tracks went down her cheeks. Her wrist was wrapped, the fingertips slightly purple as if they'd been smashed. The stern man sank into the chair at her bedside and simply looked at her with a defeated expression.

In the doors rushed three other men. All looking like the first, except much younger and more kind looking. They rushed to Evangeline's bedside and looked at her. Tears began to fall down their cheeks. Suddenly the man looked up, at his son's and then at the other people present. He rose into the air to stand and faced them with a determined look.

"I am Nicodemus Fallon. I am her father," he said proudly. "Tell me, who did this?"

Harry glanced nervously around, watching everyones expressions. He then stepped forward and spoke to the intimidating man. He could not believe that this was Evangeline's father. She was so different from him. She was so much happier, and friendly. But then he remembered. Her father had once been in Slytherin.

"She was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, like Bill," Harry told Nicodemus. "I think he singled her out."

Nicodemus regarded Harry coldly. Stiffening at the name.

"I can only imagine why," he said bitterly. "Greyback has a score to settle with our family. He will do it any way possible. She is lucky it was not a full moon." Nicodemus looked at Bill lying on his bed, and the gashes on his face. "They are both _very_ lucky."

McGonagall looked at Nicodemus solemnly. Her graying hair falling out of its bun, her robes torn. The edges singed, still lightly smoking.

"What do you plan to do now, Mr. Fallon?" she asked. Nicodemus didn't respond as he looked back at his daughter. But his eldest son addressed them  
>"Why was this allowed to happen?" he demanded. His voice carrying a slight slur as if drunken. His skin was abnormally pale, and he stood the tallest of the three brothers. "Why was she allowed to fight?"<p>

"It was an attack," McGonagall explained.

"It should never have been allowed to happen," the second said stiffly. "It's because of your Gryffindor pride."

"Eva is a Gryffindor," said the youngest quietly. "Just like Mom. Don't get made at them Michel, you speak against them too." The second grew angry.

"Forgive me, Jason," he snapped. "But I do believe, that it is their faults she is like this! She will carry the scars forever."

"Michel- shut up," said the first. "They could not have stopped Eva if they tried. She is too pig headed."

"Not you, Nathan," groaned Michel.

"Silence," said Nicodemus in a dangerously low voice. Harry immediately recognized this, as Evangeline had used it many times on him. Just before she grew angry and began throwing punches. Usually they were not directed at him. Only that once, when he cursed Malfoy. . .

"We will not discuss this now, there are more important matters at hand." He stared down at his youngest. The spitting image of his wife, Marianne. Just like her namesake.  
>Evangeline Marianne Fallon, did not wake.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More later! Thank you to all the reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. Hugs to you all!<strong>

**~CHAO**


	23. Chapter 23 Perception

**Thank you to all the faithful readers! I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of this part. Part two is next, and it takes place in the Deathly Hollows**

**indigofrisbee- yes, poor Draco. Haha. The video was hilarious!**

**The Mysterious E- yes, I love messing with you!**

**AizheNe- It's a surprise! You'll have to read more to find out. O.o I'm evil!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- thank you, I will!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE<strong>**: Perception**

Harry stood watching the funeral of Dumbledore come to a close. The white marble tomb shinned brightly in the sun, Ginny at his side. A comforting hand in his. He watched everyone, taking in all the people that had come to say goodbye to the great wizard.

Bitterness rose up like bile.

Not far away stood the tall and proud Nicodemus Fallon, surrounded by his three sons. They all had dark circles under their eyes. They had not left Evangeline's side. Harry walked away from the sight, the burning empty feeling in him not fading.

He said goodbye to Ginny.

He ignored the Minister of Magic.

He went to the infirmary, where the still slumbering Evangeline lay on her bed. Unmoving.

Harry sat heavily in the chair next to her. Sighing as he took in her state. She would always have scars on her neck. Her wrist would heal. But she saw the whole thing happen.

She was betrayed by Malfoy. She was the one who had been attacked by Greyback.

Harry leaned forward, speaking in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Ev," he said. "I never meant for any of this to happen. You're my friend." Harry sighed running a hand through his untamed black hair.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts, to hunt for the Horcrux's that Voldemort made. He needs to be stopped. So. . . . I want you to come with us. Ron and Hermione and I. We could use your help, and I think Hermione would agree, your smart. I know you can't hear me, but I'll send a letter. Bill and Fleur are having a wedding soon, you're invited of course. Come then, think on it."

He ran out of words, not knowing what to say next. So he stood, looking around.

"Please, Ev, it would mean a lot," he said before bending down and kissing her forehead. "Wake up, everyone misses you. We need our friend back."

Slowly he backed away, mournfully glancing back at the prone girl before leaving. The heavy infirmary doors clicking shut.

Evangeline lay in silence.

The minutes ticked by.

The castle was silent.

Then, Evangeline opened her eyes. . . .

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued . . . .<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm DONE! with part one. Part two is posted on my profile page. . . review!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone, Happy New Year!**

**Cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Thank you to all who favorited and alerted and a special thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you guys! You always made my day. .**

**Stay tuned for Part TWO!**

**~CHAO**


End file.
